Harry Potter takes a walk
by Ravenclaw85
Summary: A story that picks up a few weeks after the final battle and follows Harry and Ginny till the author looses his ideas.
1. Chapter 1

The war is over. Death Eaters are being rounded up by the Ministry. The injured are being treated by the best healers in Brittan. The dead have been buried. No one has seen Harry Potter in almost a month.

The arguably most famous wizard of his time disappeared hours after the Battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A special team of Ministry officials, along with several reporters, have been assigned the task of finding Mr. Potter. England, Europe and essentially Earth, are large areas it could take decades to locate one teenage wizard.

A young redhead sits alone in her room. She has spent the better part of the last few weeks in this same spot, staring out her bedroom window. With everyone around her quietly morning the loss of her brother, Ginny Weasly is mourning the loss of the love her live. Is he dead? Why is he hiding? Does he still care? Her eyes are fixed on the last hilltop visible from the small window looking towards Ottery St. Catchpole.

A soft knock on her door bring Ginny back to reality. "Yes?" she whispers her voice weak from lack of use.

"Ginny dear, can I come in?" Molly Weasly asks calmly from the hallway. Without waiting for an answer she enters the room. It breaks the woman's heart to see her daughter this way. "I brought you some lunch sweetie."

"Thanks mum." Ginny vaguely smiled as her mother placed the small tray of food beside her on the bed. She looked up into her mother's knowing eyes before falling face first into her pillow a small "why" heard by Molly before sobs overtook the young girl. Over the next few hours Ginny and Molly Weasly laid in the small bedroom of the Burrow gently holding each other and crying softly. This had become a normal afternoon at the small Weasly family home.

POP …. A dark haired young man appeared on top of the hill that young Ginny's eyes just left. He stairs over the tops of hills that separate him from the Burrow. He still can't bear the fact that the Weasly's all hate him; at least that's what he thinks. He turns his attention away from the Burrow and walks. This is something he has been doing a lot of lately. Unable to sit still, not knowing what to do next, alone in the world, Harry Potter walks.

There are two places Harry Potter calls home. First Hogwarts, overrun by ministry officials rebuilding the ancient castle. Second, the Burrow, home to the only family he has now besides the Dursleys, all of which, in Harry's mind, blame him for the death of their family member. Where does an outcast go? What does an outcast do? All Harry knows at this time is he must never be close to anyone again. Everyone close to him gets hurt. But Tom Riddle is dead. Who can possibly be worse than him?

"Hello Harry Potter" a small voice meets his ears. Harry's hand immediately goes to his jean pocket and withdraws his wand, his eyes searching for the source of the voice.

"Lu.. Luna?" he calls to the smiling blonde sitting in the cool grass under the shade tree. A nod from the blonde head confirms it is her and the wand is returned to his pocket a confused expression on his face. "What are you doing out here?"

The blonde smiles. "Well I live just over that hill." She points to the other side of the small stream separating Luna Lovegood from the strange home she shares with her father. Luna's smile turns to a frown as she sees the expression on Harry's face. "Are you okay Harry?" she asks staring into the green eyes that are so much like his mothers.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect to meet anyone this far out of town." Replies Harry walking over to take a seat in the grass near his faithful friend.

"Oh, I come out here to watch the water gimplies" her eyes moving back to the slow moving clear waters of the stream. "They are so beautiful in the afternoon." Harry smiles knowing his friend is probably talking about some other strange creature her father has told her all about. The pair sits in silence for several minuets. "Are you sure you're ok Harry?" Luna asks waking him from his apparent daydream.

"What?" he looks at her questionly. "Oh, um, yeah I just um.."

"Have you been to the Burrow yet?" Luna asks cutting him off. "I know they have been worried about you" Luna smiles sweetly at Harry before continuing. "Ron has been so lost; he came over the other day. He talked about you a lot."

"He probably wants to see me in a grave." Remarked Harry who became suddenly interested in a spot of dirt at the mention of the youngest Weasly boy.

"Not at all Harry Potter." Luna placed her hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "I think Ron misses his best friend. So does the rest of the family." Luna once again showed her knack of saying things like they are. She gently squeezed the boy's shoulder hoping her small gesture would somehow tell the boy just how much he is loved by his closest friends.

"How could they possibly miss me? The person responsible for the death of their son." Harry looked up at Luna a look of pleading etched on his face.

"Harry nobody thinks you are responsible for the death of anyone. Everyone did what had to be done to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Luna's small body shivered at the mention of the former Dark Lord.

"But if I ha…"

"No buts Harry Potter. It's not your fault. You have to understand that." The sun starts to hide behind the horizon as Luna stands. "Come with me tonight, I will take you to the Burrow in the morning and you will see." She holds out her hand offering it to the boy sitting on the grass with tears in his eyes.

"I'll come with you tonight Luna, but I can't go to the Burrow." Harry stands following Luna to her house.


	2. The Burrow

"I'll be ok mum." Ginny was arguing with Mrs. Weasly about her trip to Hogwarts. "I'm flooing to Professor McGonagall's office; she will meet me in there." The aging Hogwarts headmistress had agreed to this knowing that the youngest Weasly child needed time to alone with her close friend Hermione Granger who was currently assisting Hogwarts and Ministry staff with the rebuilding of the castle. Normally students weren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. But since Hermione was one of the brightest witches of her day, and no longer a student, and with no family currently locatable, the wise headmistress had allowed her to stay.

"Okay dear, just be back in time for supper." Molly hugged her daughter tightly before stepping back and holding out the jar of flu powder. "Tell Hermione she is welcome to stay with us anytime." Ginny stepped into the fireplace and after a spin in a cage of green flames disappeared from site.

Soft footsteps woke a worried Harry. Unsure of his surrounding his hand went immediately for his wand. "Easy son you are safe here." Came the unmistakable voice of Mr. Lovegood.

"Sorry sir, I forget where I am lately." Harry answered sitting up and putting his glasses on. "Thanks again for letting me stay here last night."

"It was no problem Harry. Please know that you are welcome in this house anytime." Mr. Lovegood handed Harry a cup of tea before walking out of the living room. Moments later Luna bounded down the stairs already dressed and smiling brightly.

"Ready to go Harry Potter?" she asked her voice full of sprit and life.

"I told you Luna I can't go, at least not there."

"Of course you can, and are!!" Luna added more forcibly than Harry had ever heard her.

Luna and Harry stopped at the end of the path that would lead them to the Burrow. "Okay Harry, I have to go to town and get some things for daddy. Just go to the Burrow and you will see how happy everyone is to see you again." The young blonde gave him a hug before skipping off down the small village road. Harry stared after her a minute before gathering his courage and walking towards the end of his life for the second time in the last few weeks.

Not far down the road Harry ran into the last person he expected to see that morning. Mr. Weasly was on his way to work, walking into town to meet up with other ministry officials in the small part of the wizzarding community. "Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasly running the short distance separating them and reaching his hand out for the boys. "Its so good to see you again. You should have come by sooner." He smiled down at Harry "I hate to run off so quick but I'm afraid I have to go to work very busy day at the Ministry today. Will you be here for dinner?"

"I.. I don't know sir."

"Well of course you will Harry. You don't think Molly is going to let you run off without feeding you first do you?" with that he waved goodbye to Harry and continued down the road.

Harry stood in shock for several minuets. He had just spoken to the matriarch of the Weasly family and still stood alive. How in the world was it possible for the murder of the son to still be alive after speaking to the father? It took him several long moments to realize he was walking again. This time closer to the Burrow.

Molly was in the kitchen, as Molly normally is, making breakfast for the rest of the family. She was startled when she looked up from her sink and saw the familiar black messy hair by the back garden fence. She quickly ran out the door and across the yard to confront the boy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Molly screamed at Harry in anger as she pulled him into a famous Molly Weasly hug rivaled in strength only by Hagrid, the game keeper at Hogwarts. "It's so good to see you Harry, you really should have been with us the whole time." She released the boy from her grip and started to walk towards the house. "Honestly what were you thinking running off on your own? You could have been killed."

"Um Mrs. Weasly not be ah rude but can we stay out here and talk for a second?" Harry asked fear evident in his voice. Its funny how the-boy-who-lived can face the biggest dark wizard in the last 50 years and be scared of redheaded Weasly women.

"Of course dear, but don't you want to get to the house and see the rest of the family?" she asked pausing to face the stalling teen.

"Not yet." He responded looking down at the path.

"Harry, you mustn't blame yourself" Molly whispered, a small sniff escaping as she held back the tears. "Fred died with a smile on his face. Any and all of us were willing to give our lives to see Riddle's death." Tears leaked from her eyes. "We must not let those who did sacrifice stop us from loving each other." Molly Weasly started to openly cry again unable to finish telling Harry how much he meant to her and the whole Weasly family.

Harry ran up the woman and gave her the biggest hug he had ever given. No words were needed. The hug explained how sorry he was. They stood like this till Ron's voice carried out of the kitchen door.

"HARRY POTTER YOU BLOODY PRAT!" A moment later Harry found himself knocked to the ground by the youngest Weasly male. "YOU DISAPEAR FOR WEEKS AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU ARE!" Each of the boys words punctuated with punches and smacks to Harry's body. "WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK." Harry suddenly realizing how much Ron sounded like his mom finally got his wand out of his jeans enough to use a repulsion charm on his best mate, sending him across the garden and onto his back.

"RONALD WEASLY YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" Yelled Molly marching over to the boy and pulling him up by his ear. "You can spend the rest of the day in your room if your going to treat people like that." With these words she started dragging her son back to the house.

George and Bill sat at the table already eating breakfast when their mom brought the struggling boy into the house. She shoved him into a chair and pushed a plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. "Harry dear what would you like?" she asked turning around and walking to the stove in the corner.

"Anything is fine." Harry replied taking a seat across the table from the other three boys and looking down in his lap.

"Oi mate!" started George. "Get a little knock to the head?" Harry looked up confused. "Its been weeks since we have seen you around here. Thought maybe you forgot where the place was." George smiled. Harry hadn't been suspecting any of this. "What took you so long to get her anyway? Run off with some pretty girl for a while?" George continued to tease.

Harry blushed at the mention of a girl suddenly realizing Ginny wasn't at the table. He looked up at Molly who smiled at him. "She left for Hogwarts this morning should be back in time for dinner." Bill added noticing the questioning look in Harry's eyes. "Maybe she won't be as brutal on you as Ron was." He added laughing as Ron continued to stab pieces of sausage with his fork.

"Well he's just lucky I forgot my wand upstairs this morning" griped Ron between mouthfuls. "I should kill him for leaving Ginny to worry for a bloody month!"

"Ronald Weasly you watch your mouth!" yelled Mrs. Weasly adding a quick smack to the back of his head. "Harry had a right to get away for a bit." She smiled at Harry. "Though he could have had the decency to let us know where he was!" another smack this time to Harry's head brought laughter to all the boys sitting at the family's table.

"Sorry." Whispered Harry as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Well its good to have you back anyway" With this Mrs. Weasly left the boys in the kitchen and headed to the small room in the back to finish the mornings chores.

The four boys spent the day in the filed behind the Burrow talking and playing 2 a side quidditch. Harry kept thinking how wonderful it felt to be with friends and family again. "why in the world didn't I come by sooner?" Harry asked himself just as he was hit in the back by a bludger.

"That's what I asked you while ago prat!" Laughed Ron holding the beater's bat and flying off on his cleansweap.


	3. The Renuion

Dinner at the Weasly home was a joyous occasion. Lots of story swapping and joke telling. Almost a celebratory occasion. Well for everyone at the dinner table except one. Harry Potter sat beside his best friend ever and idly played with his food. Ron leaned over and whispered in his ear. "It's the best you could hope for mate; I think you're lucky you don't have any bat bogeys right now." Everyone at the table laughed at this.

Ginny Weasly had come home just as everyone was walking into the kitchen to have supper. She had started to hand her mother a very beautiful vase given to her by Professor Sprout when her beautiful brown eyes met the emerald green eyes of her love. The vase laid in the floor forgotten as Ginny stormed up the steps while the rest of the family took seats at the table to eat.

As dinner was finished and cleaned away Mrs. Weasly walked over to the cause of her daughter's anger. "Harry dear, will you be as kind as to take Ginny a plate?" Knowing the two needed to talk in private, Molly figured this was the best way to get them alone.

"I don't know" Harry said weakly. "I don't think she wants to see me right now." Harry stared down at the plate of food in Mrs. Weasly's hands.

"Don't be silly dear; you just caught her off guard. Now please take this up to her before it gets cold.

Harry stood just outside the pink door on the first landing up the twisting staircase of the Burrow. You can do this. He told himself raising his fist to knock on the door. He knocked once and wasn't shocked when he heard the voice of his former girl friend on the other side. "You best have a death wish." Ginny yelled almost in tears from her bed.

"Ginny I'm sorry." Harry said feebly. "I brought you some food." He added leaning against the side of the door.

"I'm not hungry" the angry redhead replied. "Go away"

"Gin, please, open the door so we can talk."

"I don't have anything to talk to you about Harry Potter"

"Well I have lots to say to you." He looked down the stairs in time to see all 3 of the Weasly boys smiling up at him encouragingly. They quickly scattered off to the living room. "Besides your food is getting cold."

Ginny's door flew open almost as quick as her fist flew out and hit the youngest seeker in a century in the eye. Harry stood in shock as the pink door closed on his face. Assuming he didn't stand a chance he solemnly walked back down the stairs.

"You need to learn to duck" laughed Bill who was watching George and Ron's game of wizard's chess. "That girl throws punches better than any muggle boxer I've ever seen." He added as Ron's queen drug George's knight off the side of the board.

"Could have warned me sooner" Harry moaned flopping down on the couch as Molly entered the room. She quickly walked to Harry's side and examined his eye. "Its ok Mrs. Weasly I deserve it." Harry told her refusing to allow her to magically repair the quickly swelling shiner.

The next morning Harry woke up in the familiar camp bed that had been in Ron's room since their second year at Hogwarts. His eye hurt bad, but still not as bad as the pain in his chest. He knew coming to the Weasly house wasn't going to be easy but he had hoped that Ginny would be more forgiving. Harry laid in bed for another hour listening to the familiar snores of his best mate and thinking to himself. A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Come in" he whispered trying not to wake up his companion.

"Can we talk?" Ginny asked as she entered the room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Harry nodded sitting up on the camp bed the sheet hiding his boxers and putting on his glasses. "Get dressed and come downstairs quietly." Ginny added as she left the room.

Harry quickly got dressed and was glad to notice his eye didn't hurt as bad today. It still looked bad but the swelling had gone down, some. Bill was right, if he was going to try and stay close to Ginny, he would have to learn to duck quicker. A few minuets later, and after a stop at the loo, Harry stood in the family kitchen watching Ginny and Mrs. Weasly packing a picnic basket.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked as they finished packing.

"Um, yeah, but I don't understand. I thought we were going to talk?"

"We are just not here." Ginny smiled up at Harry. "There are too many sets of ears here." She started for the back door and Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasly. She smiled and nodded her head telling him it would be ok.

The young couple walked in silence for a while down the same dirt path that had led Harry to the Burrow the day before. They stopped near the same stream Harry had found Luna in two days ago. Ginny set the basket down before running into Harry's arms. "I'm so sorry" she whispered between sobs.

"Don't be Ginny" Harry said reassuringly rubbing her back. "I'm a prat I never should have left you" He squeezed her tighter. "Not at Dumbledore's funeral, and not after the battle. I should have been there for you when you needed me most." Harry too lost it at this point and both teens stood crying for several minuets.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "Does your eye hurt?" She asked looking up into the green eyes she missed so much.

"A little" he smiled at her. "but I deserved much worse. I am really sorry Ginny." He added hugging her again.

"I'll forgive you for running off on two conditions." She said almost smiling.

"Anything for your forgiveness Gin."

"First, you have to forgive me for hitting you."

"Done!" Said Harry smiling.

"And second, and this is most important, you have to promise to never leave me again Harry Potter no matter what!." She looked up at him expecting him to protest. Instead he took the redhead in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips

"I never want to leave you again Ginny Weasly." Harry whispered sitting her back down on her feet.

"Good cause if you ever do I'll use my wand on you instead of my fist." She said both warningly and jokingly. Harry smiled and the couple sat down under the shade tree to discuss the happenings of the last few weeks.


	4. The Offers

Over the next few weeks Harry spent as much time as Mrs. Weasly would let him alone with Ginny. Their favorite past time quickly became swimming in the stream. Of Ginny's seven brothers, Ron seemed to be the most apt at knowing when the young couple wanted to be alone. Or rather needed to be interrupted. It was for this reason Ginny was currently standing in front of her mother blushing.

"WHY IN THE WORLD?" Molly was yelling at Ginny. Ron had just came in through the back door with bogeys the size of bats circling his head. A result of catching Harry and Ginny behind the shed engaged in a nice round of snogging. "WHY DID YOU CURSE YOUR BROTHER THIS TIME?" Mrs. Weasly asked again of her cowering daughter.

"Mom he won't leave us alone." Pleaded Ginny. "Can't I at least get a few minuets to spend with Harry without one of my brothers pulling him off to play some stupid game?" Ginny didn't want to explain the real reason for the hex. Ron had threatened Harry after catching his best friend's hand up the front of his little sister's shirt. Of course Ginny had to defend her boyfriend family or not.

"Well I guess some alone time doesn't hurt." Mrs. Weasly looked first at her daughter, then her future son-in-law. "Just don't do anything your father or godfather would have done." She added in an undertone to Harry before rounding on Ron. "As for you Ronald, leave these two alone or I won't undo her jinx the next time." With these words she flicked her wand and released Ron from the bogeys.

"Thanks mom" Ron whispered crestfallen. "now I have to allow you two time to snog. Just don't let me catch you groping her anytime soon Potter." Ron warned his best friend with a slight smile on his face.

"Don't worry I wont grope her.' Harry smiled laughing as Ron headed upstairs to change. "well I won't let him catch me groping you." Harry added in a whisper as Ginny wrapped her arms around him. "how about we go for a swim?"

"Ok, let me go change, I'll meet you down at the stream." She gave him a quick kiss before heading up the stairs to her room.

Harry took the steps two at time to the room he now shared with Ron. Ron was inside reading a quiddicth book. "You know I think you and Hermione have more in common than you let on." Harry had to laugh seeing Ron reading, even a quidditch book was a shock. "Hey me and Ginny are going to go swimming you want to join us?" He asked pulling off his shirt.

"No thanks. I don't want to impose on your 'quality time'" Laughed Ron sarcastically. "besides I'm going to flu over to Hogwarts and spend a little time with Hermione."

"Have fun snogging her then your filthy hypocrite." Harry laughed pushing his pants and boxers to the floor.

"I hope your going to cover that up." Mused Ron. I wouldn't want my baby sister to die laughing at the age of 16. Not at least because of that." He started to laugh but quickly ran for the door as Harry reached for his wand apparently set on hexing Ron for making fun on him.

Harry was already enjoying the cool water when Ginny appeared over the top of the small hill that hid them in their favorite swimming place. She walked over to his towel and dropped the one she had tied around her body making Harry's jaw drop open in amazement. Ginny had apparently been shopping in town and bought a new muggle bikini. This was a far cry from the normal shorts and t-shirt she usually swam in. Two small green triangles covered her small breasts from Harry's wondering eyes. The color of the bikini made her hair and fair skin look ever sexier in his eyes. "Am I going to have to give you another black eye for staring Potter?" Ginny Teased. All Harry could do was nod and mumble. "I'll take it that you like my new swimsuit?" again Harry nodded. Ginny joined him in the water and their lips and bodies quickly entwined.

A few hours and some heavy snogging later, Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back to the Burrow. It was getting late in the afternoon and Molly had sent her patronus down to the stream to tell them she needed help to get ready for dinner that night. As soon as the couple changed she sent them to the garden to remove the gnomes. Harry had decided that this chore wasn't the worst thing in the world. He had actually had fun watching Fred and George see who could chunk the little harry beasts the farthest the first time he had seen this. Currently him and Ginny were having fun tossing one gnome into the air and see who could hit with another gnome first. Much to the displeasure of the gnomes.

Dinner that night turned out to be a small gathering Harry wasn't expecting. He had been at the Burrow for 5 days abut hadn't thought about anything going on anywhere but Ottery St. Catchpole. To his great surprise Kingsly Schacklbolt, newly appointed Minister of Magic, joined them along with Minevera McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both of these two distinguished guests wished to pass information to, and subsequently gain information from Harry.

The dinner itself was a normal feast prepared by Molly Weasly with a little help from Ginny and even a surprise shock when Ron showed up with Hermione who was very eager to help with household chores; much to Ron's displeasure she insisted he help his mother. Needles to say the feast was, as usual, fit for a king.

After the feast Molly shooed the Weaslys off to the living room so Harry could speak with his guests. Both were very interested in hearing where Harry had been for the past month. He quickly filled them in on his thoughts and reasons for seclusion. As expected they both tried to convince Harry that he must not blame himself for the deaths that occurred at the hands of Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

The minister was the first to bring up his offer to Harry. "Harry," started Kingsly, "the Ministry has known of your desire to become an Aura for a very long time now. I have come tonight to offer you a position in our next Aura training group which will be starting on September the second." Kingsly paused to search Harry's face for a reaction. "The training will be quite vigorous and include some over seas training with Aura counterparts in other countries." He slid Harry a rather thick envelope. "Everything you will need to know before starting as well as all appropriate paperwork is in this."

Professor McGonagall was next to present her offer. "Harry as you well know Hogwarts has had problems keeping a defense against the dark arts professor since Voldermort applied for the job many years ago." She smiled at the nod of understanding from Harry and the minister. "I come to you tonight to ask a favor. Come back to Hogwarts, and assume the position. In return I will have the other professors help catch you up on the more important lessons you missed during the last term." McGonagall watched Harry closely wondering silently what the boy was thinking as he eyes were fixed on a spot somewhere behind her.

Harry had barely heard the last part of the Headmistresses' request. At the mention of Harry returning to Hogwarts, Ginny, who had entered the kitchen to retrieve the tea pot for her family in the living room, let out an ear drum shattering scream of joy and was currently smiling from ear to ear her eyes locked on her boyfriend and her mind filled with thoughts of a quiet year at school with him. Something that hadn't happened for the pair well ever.


	5. Ron's Suprise

Over the next few weeks Harry walked. His mind filled with thoughts. Thoughts of Ginny, thoughts of his first real home at Hogwarts and the possibility of returning to that home, thoughts of fulfilling his dream of becoming a fully qualified Aura. It was during one of these walks that Harry met Mr. Weasly returning from his post at the Ministry.

"Good evening Harry." Began Mr. Weasly as soon as he came close enough to Harry to be heard.

"Hello Mr. Weasly" replied Harry.

"Harry dear boy how many time must I tell you please call me Author."

"Sorry… Author." Harry and Mr. Weasly both laughed at this as the pair started walking towards the Burrow.

The pair walked and laughed together back to the family home. Molly had prepared a feast for the evening. The reason for the feast was unbeknownst to most of the Weasly clan but she had told them that Bill and Fleur had an announcement to make and wanted the whole family present. As the family seemed to keep growing, well a few kids getting married or entering relationships, the family kitchen was just too small to allow everyone around the table at once. For this reason tonight's dinner would be held on the back lawn.

As usual Molly had gone above the required normal for a family dinner. But something told her tonight would be special. The whole family had gathered to hear what Bill had to say. George had even locked the shop up early to make it home in time to pass his mother's pre-meal inspection. Molly loved her family but they needed to be kept a close eye on in public places.

The mood around the dinner table was light and loving. Talks of Harry's job offers, George's newest gags at the shop, and Bills new position under his father in the Detection of Dark Objects Department of the Ministry. Mr. Weasly had been made head of this department during Harry's 6th year, filled most of the evening with joys and laughter.

As the time grew late, and to everyone's surprise, it was Ron who stood and coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Friends, family, loved ones thank you so much for coming tonight." Harry had to stifle a laugh wondering what in the name of Merlin's pants had gotten into Ron. "I know we have gathered for a special announcement from my dearest brother and sister-in-law, I and hate to steal their spotlight but I believe the time has come for me to inform you all of my plans for my life.' Ron had to pause at this point waiting for the boos from his brothers to end. "I have joined the Ministry of Magic" Ron continued proudly. This bringing hugs and congratulations from the rest of the family.

"In a few days I start an apprenticship program with the magical maintenance department." Ron looked at Harry who nodded in understanding. Apparently Ron had enjoyed the feeling of fixing things on their trip to the Ministry the previous year.

A round of butterbur and several congratulations' later and Ron stood up to add. "I'm not the only one at this table that has a new job lined up." With these words Ron looked to his left to see Hermione in a blush that would rival any Weasly blush. "Family allows me to introduce the youngest member of the muggle liaison office Miss Hermione Granger." More congratulations and butterbur followed this announcement.

During all the congratulations and beverages it was oddly enough Harry to notice the fact that Fleur never once touched her drink. Knowing how much the French like wine, Harry assumed Fleur had not acquired a taste for the thick ale that the British call butter beer. Bill caught Harry looking at Fleur and tried to get his attention without being noticed.

"Well ok since ickle-Ronnie-kins has stolen my lime light," started Bill, imatating Mrs. Weasly's pet name for Ron perfectly. "I guess it is time I make my announcement before Harry guesses it." He smiled to Harry. "Well weather WE make OUR announcement." He added smiling down at Fleur. She slowly stood beside her husband and in her broken English added "We are going to have a baby!!"

The only sound in the garden that night was the thud of Mrs. Weasly's body as he hit the dirt.

**A/N Ok sorry guys I know this chapter is short but I actually wanted to make these two announcements in the last chapter. I got a little off track. Hope you guys don't mind the extra added chapter even if it is a little short. I'll try to add at least one chapter every day but don't know how much typing I'll get done over the weekend. **

**I'd like to take this time to ask anyone with story ideas about things they would like to see characters do together to please post them in a review. I have about 21 chapters outlined and want to take it father but just don't have enough filler without skipping about 5 years. Let me know what you think. **

**Your Humble Servant, **

**The Author. **


	6. Hagrid talks to Harry

In the early morning of August the 25th, Ginny Weasly sat alone in her bed. Her familiar perch during the few weeks following the final battle at Hogwarts. The young redhead had just watched the man she loves walk away from her. Ginny knew it would only be one week before she could be in his arms again, but still one week for a 16year old girl who is deeply in love might as well be eternity.

Harry potter walked slowly that morning. It felt good to be returning to his first true home but somehow he couldn't bare the fact of leaving his friends, family, and especially Ginny behind. Why in the name of Merlin did McGonagall need him at the school a whole week early? He had made so many plans for that week. Now they were ruined. He stood on top of the hill that had first brought him back to the Burrow earlier that summer and stared over the grassy plains. He knew he couldn't see it from here, but it still felt good to at least try and see it again.

Ginny sighed and flopped back on her pillow. Harry turned on the spot and disappeared. Ron rolled over in his bed with a low groan. His alarm clock had just gone off and he knew he was in trouble the moment his eyes opened. He was supposed to be going with Harry this morning. Harry would need help setting up his room and moving his belongings into place. Since Ron was now a Ministry official, though technically he didn't start his new position for about a week still, he would be allowed to enter Hogwarts to give his best friend any help he may need.

Harry appeared just outside the main gate of the castle. Two Auras stood on either side of the gate. "Harry James Potter," he started "newly appointed professor of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And who dropped you off at Number 4 Privet Drive the night your parents were murdered?" Asked on of the cloaked men Harry didn't recognize.

Knowing this was the security question that had been sent to him two weeks ago Harry responded "Professor Rebeous Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts on a flying motorcycle belonging to Sirius Black." Upon hearing the correct reply, the ministry officials stepped to the side allowing Harry to enter the gates.

He walked slowly up the winding path that led to the large rebuilt castle. Harry was early that morning. McGonagall had requested he be there at 9am. He checked the watched that Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had given him on his 17th birthday. It was 7:15. Harry knew the Headmistress liked punctuality but an hour and forty five minuets early was too much for him. Harry walked past the front door of the castle and headed for the lake.

There it rested. Looking exactly as it did in June over a year ago. The white marble sarcophagus of Albus Dumbledore. Harry walked over to the memorial slowly and placed his hands upon the smooth stone. "Well professor," muttered Harry, "its over, he's dead. Now what do I do?"

A loud sob brought Harry back to reality. How long had he been standing there? He turned around to see the familiar black fur coat of Hagrid standing behind him. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Professor Harry Potter!" cried Hagrid. "I'm so p." He blew his nose on the table cloth sized handkerchief he carried in his pocket. "Wasn't it just yesterday I laid you in that small basket on your aunt and uncles front door?" He burst into renewed sobs.

"Sometimes I think it was too," Harry whispered walking over to give his half giant friend a hug. They stood like this for several minuets. "Hagrid can we talk?" Harry asked stepping back and looking up into the dark eyes of the giant.

"Anytime Professor," replied Hagrid.

"Okay, first I'm HARRY!!! Ok?" he smiled. "I haven't done anything to deserve the title professor yet." Hagrid nodded his large head in agreement. "And second, how do you do it?"

"Do what Harry?" Hagrid asked a little confused.

"How do you teach? I mean what do I do? How do I do it? How could she possible expect me to know what to do?" Harry buried his face in his hands unable to continue to show his fears.

Hagrid smiled and even chuckled softly "Harry you didn't expect her to just throw you in the room and say 'here teach it' did you?" he placed a trash bin lid size hand on his younger friend and they walked around the lake. "McGonagall has asked all the other teachers to help you. If there is anything you need just ask and we will be there for you." He smiled at Harry.

"But what about your lessons?"

"There is time for me to prepare my creatures and assist you Professor." Hagrid started sobbing again at the mention of the new title.

Harry checked his watch. It was nearly 9. "Hagrid I hate to leave so soon but I have to see McGonagall she wants me in her office at 9 today."

"Of course Harry. Remember if there is ever anything you need, just ask." Hagrid pulled Harry into a rib breaking hug before he walked off towards the Forbidden Forrest. Harry turned his attention to the castle and quickly walked into the Entrance Hall. His destination, McGonagall's office.

Harry stepped up to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmistresses' office. "Exploding Snap," He said and watched as the creature leapt magically to the side allowing him entrance. A quick walk up the staircase and Professor Harry James Potter stood in front of the first boss of his young life.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, please come in its so good to see you and early no less." The headmistress wasted no time in getting started. It was obvious from the amount of paperwork on her desk that this was a busy time for the feline anamagious. "Well then please take a seat and we shall get started." She walked behind her desk and picked up a stack of papers handing them to Harry. "These are your class schedules, syllabus, and roster for the year Harry." She looked up to make sure he understood. "Also everything you need to know as a professor about the school you will find in the top drawer of your desk when you enter your office. Please do not share this information with anyone. As we discussed earlier, you accommodations will be guarded by the tapestry directly across from your class room. Should you need anything in that area please contact Argus." She looked up at this point to see a scared look on Harry's face. "Are you ok Mr. Potter?"

"What? Oh yes Ma'am." Replied Harry. "Just a little nervous is all." He smiled art her.

"Well there's no need for that Mr. Potter. I assure you, you are perfectly capable of performing your duties. It really shouldn't be that much different than the DA I believe you headed up in your 5th year. Just you will need to grade the students on their work. Any of the other professors of this school are more than willing to help you with any problem you may have. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." She finished dismissing Harry to return to her work load.

"Um, Professor?" Harry began shyly. "There was one thing I would like to discuss with you. If you have the time."

"Of course Mr. Potter anything at all."

"Well its kind of personal. I don't know if you are aware of this but I am sort of dating one of your students."

"Harry I am and was aware of that situation when I offered you this position. I am very pleased that you have found some sort of happiness with the young Weasly girl. While normally Teacher/student relationships outside of friendship and the classroom are frowned upon by the governors of this school, they have made an exception considering your young age." She smiled at him trying to ease his worry. "Harry, you will have time to spend with your girlfriend. I do ask that you don't let it get in the way of your duties as a Hogwarts professor."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Harry standing and preparing to leave the room. "Thank you again for this opportunity."


	7. Return to Hogwarts

The next week actually went by faster than Harry had expected. Setting up his classroom and office hadn't been difficult. He just combined things from two of his favorite DADA professors, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody, even though Moody was really a Death Eater in disguise Harry had still liked his teaching style. Although Harry didn't think he would try using the three unforgivable curses during his first lesson.

It was the morning of September the first, Harry was dressed in muggle clothes with a traveling cloak around his shoulders. Part of his job as DADA professor meant he was responsible for securing the Hogwarts Express and Platform 9 ¾. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. Bad because Harry was woken early by a message from McGonagall requesting him urgently in Hogsmeade to board the train for his journey to King's Cross Station. Good because, well Ginny would be on the train and should be arriving at the station in about 20 minuets.

Harry Potter stood on the platform watching the younger students board the train. He had opted to use his invisibility cloak to avoid all the usual uproar that seemed to follow him these days. It had been bad enough when word was leaked to the Prophet on his new teaching post. Harry dreaded to think what they would say if the parents of his students had a chance to speak to him on the platform.

Two minuets before the train was scheduled to pull out of the station, Harry's heart stopped. His eyes had just found the most beautiful redhead he had ever seen, and of course she looked worried. "Ginny dear he will meet you at the castle, please just get on the train and find a compartment." Molly Weasly was trying to usher her daughter on board before the train left her behind. The magical car that had once transported Harry Ron when they missed the train had been missing since that episode, Ginny would have to flu in if she missed the train.

Ginny gave her mom and hug and stepped onto the train. It seemed families wanted to stay together this year. The train didn't seem to be as crowded as usual. "good" thought Ginny to herself. She found an empty compartment and stowed her trunk before flopping down on the bench and crying softly. How could he not come greet her on the train.

Meanwhile Harry was quickly finishing his professor duties. He had just found the compartment that held the small crying redhead and noticed she had fallen asleep. He quietly snuck into the compartment and sealed the door with a locking and noise canceling spell. Harry slipped his invisibility cloak off and stowed it on the bench across from him. He smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around Ginny and kissing her softly on the cheek. Ginny jumped in response to his kiss causing her elbow to catch him in the eye.

"So much for trying to be romantic," Harry laughed holding his eye and Ginny glared at him from her new seat in the floor.

"Well you really should learn not to scare people like that Mr. Potter." She responded pulling herself up into the chair opposite Harry.

He smiled at her. "Are you going to kiss me or sit over there and pretend to pout for the next 6 hours?" He asked her smiling. She responded by moving into his lap where his arms immediately went around her waist as their lips met to make up for almost a full week apart.

As the train neared Hogsmeade Ginny was upset again as a well snogged Harry had to leave her to see to it that the students made it off the train safely. Why can't he just be a professor during class and my boyfriend the rest of the time? She wondered as she took a seat in a carriage with Luna and some other 7th year students.

"What your dating a professor?" Luna asks shocked. "When did you and Harry break up?"

"Huh?" A confused Ginny stares at her blonde friend. "I am dating Harry. Who said I was dating a professor?"

"You just did. You said 'why cant he be a professor during class and my boyfriend the rest of the time.'"

"Oh Merlin's beard. I said that out loud?"

Luna nodded still looking confused.

"Well to make things straight, yes I am dating Harry and he has been made the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

As the last students took their seats in the great all Harry Potter walked in and took his seat at the teachers table. A seat that had been occupied by 6 different faces in his stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year would be Harry Potter's turn to train the young witches and wizards the art of defensive magic. Harry looked around and his eyes immediately found the young redhead who so much of the time occupied his thoughts.

McGonagall had told Harry he would not be able to sit with Ginny during meals in the Great Hall she understood their relationship but he had to understand that the school did have a reputation to uphold and it just wouldn't look like for a teacher to be seen spending so much time with a student. Rumors traveled fast especially with the Daily Profit looking for material now that Voldermort was gone. So Harry sat alone idly playing with his food watching his redheaded love interest eat and laugh with her friends.

After dinner Ginny met harry in his classroom. She had promised to come by and make sure he was set up for his first day teaching classes. Although he had become very nervous lately, she had a way of calming him down. Of course his usually meant sitting in his lap locked in a very intense round of snogging. But Ginny didn't complain. How many witches in the world would give their wand to be sitting in Professor Harry Potter's lap right now? Yet here she was. A simple fiery redhead from the small English village of Ottery St. Catchpole, the only thing on Harry Potter's mind.

A sudden peck on the window brought them both back to reality. They looked up to see a small brown barn owl perched outside on the ledge. Ginny walked across the room and took the envelope from the bird addressed in small green ink to P. H. Potter, DADA, Hogwarts. She handed Harry the envelope and he red aloud… "Sorry to interrupt your evening. Urgent matters to discuss. Please join me in my office at 9pm. M. McGonagall."

"Already? Its almost 9 now." Ginny wined as she read the letter. "Can't they at least give you one hour off?"

"Ginny, I have to I can't mess up my first day on the job can I?" Harry smiled at her. "Besides you and I will have plenty of time together this year." He kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "I'll walk you to your dorm and see you in class in the morning ok love?"

Ginny pretended to pout but couldn't help the blush that spread to her cheeks when Harry called her love. She nodded and followed him out of his classroom and up the long passageways to the Gryffindor common room holding his hand the whole way.

**A/N Sorry for the delay in the update readers. I actually had a day off and had some work I needed to do around the house. I'm back at the ambulance tomorrow night so look for a few more chapters then if things stay quiet. Thank you to everyone who reads my story and a special thank you to those who review. **

**Something is going to happen to Ginny in this story not sure if its going to be good or bad. If you can guess when or what I'll give you the chapters before everyone else gets a chance to read them. ENJOY and REVIEW**


	8. Harry's First Lesson

Professor Harry Potter woke early the next morning. Today would be his first day as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked over to the window and looked out at the familiar grounds. There under the ledge sat a small envelope with the words "My Love" on the front.

Harry took the envelope over to his favorite chair in the sitting area of the small room hidden under the tapestry directly across from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He adjusted his glasses as he opened the envelope and the contents spilled out into his lap. A simple note in the big looped penmanship Harry immediately recognized as Ginny's.

An hour later Harry made his way down from his classroom to the Great Hall for breakfast. McGonagall approached him. "Mr. Potter I was hoping you would do me one more favor today." She handed him a packet of schedules. "Will you stand in for head of Gryffindor?"

"Of course Professor."

"Thank you Harry after you finish your meal please being with the first year students and work your way up to the seventh years. The sixth years' schedules will fill in for you once you confirm their O.W.L. results."

Harry took the stack of paperwork and walked to his chair at the staff table. Breakfast wasn't much today as the house elfs had been overworked on the start of term feast the pervious night. He quickly ate a few pieces of toast and washed it down with some pumpkin juice.

Harry started with the first years and after being asked for autographs about 20 times turned to look at McGonagall. She had just stood in front of the podium and asked for silence. Harry snuck into a seat beside Ginny and hid her hand in his under the table as McGonagall began.

"Students, teachers, and staff of Hogwarts, I would like to ask that each of you treat Professor Potter as you would any other of Hogwarts teachers. In doing so please refrain from hounding him with questions and requests for autographs. I am sure that if you continue to act like a babbling bumbling bunch of baboons, Professor Potter would not hesitate to assign each of you detention." With this she smiled at Harry and returned to her pervious duties.

"So Professor Potter, going to give me detention if I ask for a kiss?" Ginny laughed as she squeezed his hand under the table.

"I just might have to confine you to my quarters Miss Weasly."

Two hours later found Harry standing outside his classroom anxiously awaiting the arrival of his first class. Luckily for Harry today's first lesson would be with his 7th year class. Unfortunately for him, Ginny would be in that class. "Oh no" thought Harry, "here they come." Sure enough at that time a small group of 4 heads came bounding down the hall. He was relived some to see the familiar shinny red hair of Ginny leading the small group.

As the students walked passed he was greeted cordially by Ginny and Luna as well as two other Ravenclaws Harry did not immediately recognize. The students took seats in the first row of the large room as Harry walked to the small platform in the front. "Welcome students to your 7th year." Harry began nervously causing a laugh from Ginny and Luna. "Problems with my lecture Miss Weasly, Miss Lovegood?"

"No SIR!" the girls replied in unison. "You just sound a bit like Professor Lockhart is all" continued Luna causing all the students in the room to roll with laughter.

"Yeah, the next thing you know Mr. Potter will be having us all help answer his fan mail." Teased Ginny.

"Enough!" Harry shouted banging his wand hand on the desk causing red sparks to shoot from the end of the repaired stick as well as more laughter from the 4 students in front of him. "I am NOT Gilderoy Lockhart and will NOT be referred to as him." He glared at Ginny hoping to remind her of just what the supposed Professor Lockhart almost cost both of the. "Now if you are done making jokes, shall we continue with today's lesson?" The class nodded in unison.

The rest of the days lessons got easier. It seemed to Harry that his popularity as the boy-who-lived seemed to instill a small amount of fear in some of his younger students, at least the ones who hadn't known him for the past six years. By the time Harry's last class which just happened to be first years came along, he had gotten used to thought of being a professor and had even managed to introduce them to freshly caught Cornish pixies by the time the final bell sounded signaling the end of the day.

Harry walked up the few floors that separated his new home from his first real home, Gryffindor Tower. His mind had been racing with thoughts about evenings with Ginny for the whole week he had been stuck in the castle while she was still enjoying summer break at the Burrow. Tonight he hoped to live at least one of those thoughts. A few minuets later Harry stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was adamantly refusing to allow him entrance seeing as how Harry had not been told the new password. Teachers did know the location of all house common rooms but were not privy to know the passwords unless they were heads of houses.

Fortunately for Harry he did not have to wait long for a group of first years to come out of the portrait hole heading for dinner. "Excuse me," started Harry startling the small students, "can one of you do me a favor please?" One eager looking young man stepped forward and nodded. "Will go into the common room and find Ginny Weasly and tell her to come out here please?" Harry watched in amazement as the little kid walked back into the portrait hole his group of friends giggling and whispering as they stood outside waiting his return with the lovely young redheaded witch.

After a magnificent second day meal, Ginny and Harry slowly made their way around the grounds of Hogwarts. It was rather chilly for an early September evening and Harry had offered his arm to Ginny to stay warm. An arm which currently happened to be wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she snuggled close to his chest. As they neared their favorite spot near the lake, the same spot which Harry's parents happened to enjoy for its seclusion, it happened. A bright flash of white light brought Harry back to reality. Their hands instantly flying to their wands ready for a fight.

**A/N --- Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get this set up so I can have a decent next chapter. I liked the reference to Lockhart some people don't. I spent 5 hours trying to write this as we were interrupted by calls at work. With spring days approaching and lack of interest in reviews I'm not sure how fast my next couple of updates will be. I am going to try and write the next chapter tonight and a few more this week. So read, enjoy, and keep coming back looking for the next installment of Harry Potter Takes a Walk. **

**Oh and by the way this is my first try at cliffhanger. What could the white flash be? **


	9. Ron's Revenge

_**Hogwarts Teacher Seen Giving Lessons to Student. **_ Ron slammed the morning's Daily Prophet down on the table at the Burrow. "How could they print such rubbish? Everyone knows Harry and Ginny are dating. What does it matter if he's her teacher?" Ron looked up at Mrs. Weasly pleadingly.

"Ronald it doesn't matter not to those of us who love them anyway." Mrs. Weasly slid a plate of breakfast in front of her youngest son. "The Prophet will say what it wants to say no matter who gets hurt. All we can do is ignore it." She sat herself across the table from Ron and read the article in question. There on the front page was a picture of her youngest offspring cuddling rather close to the famous Harry Potter.

_Professor Harry J. Potter newly appointed professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and incidentally seen here with his arms around one of his students, refused to respond when this reporter asked him if there were to be any special detentions given to Miss Ginevera M. Weasly, shown in photograph with Mr. Potter. However this reporter has been informed by a reliable resource within the Hogwarts school that Headmistress Minevera McGonagall has given Professor Potter full reign as far as detentions are concerned. The same source reveals that Mr. Potter was seen attempting to gain access to Miss Weasly's dormitory. Does Hogwarts now allow such rendezvous to go on between its students and staff? Me, Myself, and I want to know. _

Hermione Granger calmly folded the paper she had finished reading under her arm and walked out of her office heading for the golden lifts that would take her to the main lobby of the ministry. She had warned Rita Skeeter about what would happen if she continued to report on Harry Potter. Hermione had made her mind up half way through the column. She would go to Rita first, allow her a chance to write a formal apology to Harry and Ginny before going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to report Skeeter as an unregistered animagus.

Harry stood in front of McGonagall. The same serious expression on her face that Harry had associated with him being in trouble. She pointed to the chair beside her desk and Harry took that as his cue to take a seat. As he did so McGonagall started. "Mr. Potter as we discussed last week, I understand the unusual relationship by one of my teachers and a student. I agreed to let it continue as long as there were no negative side effects. This morning I opened my Prophet to find you and Miss Weasly walking around the lake, while I have no problems with these actions. I do ask that in public you find other ways to show your feelings. Unfortunately for the two of you reporters will be following you every moment you are outside Hogwarts. I am doing everything in my power to be sure that from this point on reports are banned in any form from the grounds of the castle. Until such time as we can be sure this is working I will allow you and Miss Weasly to spend evenings in your room." She looked up to see Harry staring at the floor. "All hope is not lost Mr. Potter. I have also adjusted Miss Weasly's schedule so that you both have the same free period. While I normally would not allow these actions to continue I believe that you have earned some special considerations. I do ask that you control yourself in public. One more display like this and I will be forced to take more serious actions. Do you understand Mr. Potter?"

"Of course Professor. And thank you for all of this." McGonagall nodded and Harry took this as his dismissal.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, I suggest you find another way to get Miss Weasly from her room. The portraits of Hogwarts are not happy with being called names." McGonagall actually laughed as Harry blushed and made his way back to his classroom.

Ron and Hermione practically ran into each other. Ron on his way into work, Hermione on her way to the Prophets office. "Ronald you must calm down," Hermione was pleading with him as they made their way down the street towards the Prophet office. "Being upset will not increase our chances of getting anything accomplished."

"I know that Hermione but you saw the way they talked about my sister. Like she was nothing more than a slag, flirting her way through her seventh year." Ron kept slamming his wand into his free hand causing sparks to shoot from the end of it. "My baby sister Hermione. Like she was some tramp." He continued catching the hem of Hermione's skirt on fire.

As she quickly put it out she took Ron's wand away and stowed it in her pocket. "You can have that back after you have learned to control your temper Ronald." Hermione corrected him as they stepped inside the office of Rita Skeeter.

Two hours, much arguing, and a broken nose later and Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand back towards the ministry. A smile across Ron's face. Weather it be from getting the vile evil woman to print a retraction or the fact that he was actually getting to hold Hermione's hand in public was unknown to everyone, including Ron. They entered the Ministers office with smiles on their faces.

Harry sat alone in his room. The Evening Prophet with its apology about the morning story lay forgotten on the floor. He still wondered how he could communicate secretly with Ginny when someone softly knocked on his door. He answered the door and found Neville Longbottom standing on the other side.

"Neville, What are you doing here?" Harry asked in shock.

"I'm here to help with your communication problem." Neville smiled. "Well actually I am at Hogwarts helping Professor Sprout, she was injured pretty bad last year. McGonagall asked me to return this year as her assistant." He continued proudly.

"Neville that's great!" Harry moved aside so his faithful friend could enter the room. "Why didn't you come by sooner?"

"I only arrived this afternoon. Gran and I have been on vacation abroad. I had to have a meeting with McGonagall when I got on campus and overheard her discussing your communication problem with the portrait of Dumbledore." Neville paused looking up at Harry. " I know how you can do it, Harry. Remember in our fifth year when the D.A. needed a way to communicate secretly?" Harry nodded. "Well, you could always use enchanted coins to tell each other where to meet, you see?" Harry jumped up at this point and hugged Neville around the neck. Neville might not seem too bright to some people but right now he was a brilliant as Hermione has ever been to Harry.

Hermione and Ron stood in the backyard of the Burrow. Looking down at a small beetle they had caught in a mason jar. "I can't watch you do this Ronald. I know she deserves it but still that curse is unforgivable." She turned and made her way back into the Burrow a flick of her wand releasing Rita Skeeter back to her normal form.

With reflexes enhanced by years of quidditch training and being Harry Potter's best friend, Ron immediately trained his wand on his pray. "CRUICIO!" He yelled feeling the power radiate from his arm. "I'll teach you to write nasty things about my sister and friends!"

Ron spent the next 15 minuets torturing Skeeter before Hermione ran out into the yard. "RONALD WEASLY! Stop that this instant." Ron's wand immediately lost his target. "I told you she deserved a little punishment. She has had enough." Hermione walked over and pointed her wand in Skeeters face.

"Obliverate!" Hermione reset Skeeter's mind so she wouldn't remember being tortured. "Now understand Mrs. Skeeter, you will never write another word about Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or any member of the Weasly family without first talking to them." Skeeter nodded in understanding and immediately vanished from sight. Leaving Ron to take Hermione's hand and walk back towards the Burrow.


	10. Ginny's Detention

The rest of Professor Harry Potter's week went by fairly normal. Well if you count getting a howler from Ron as being normal. And as normal as any year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry can be. Only a few of Harry's students continued to beg for autographs after McGonagall's rant on Monday. A threat of detention and a general laugh from the class usually followed these outbursts.

Saturday morning came quickly for Ginny Weasly. Just one week into her final year at Hogwarts and already scandals were following the young witch. She was awoken that morning by a tap on her dormitory window. When her eyes finally focused on the small brown owl sitting on the ledge, Ginny ran to the window knowing almost immediately who wished to talk to her.

Ginny took the envelope and rewarded the owl with a treat Harry had given her. They had once been Hedwig's and weren't needed anymore. She moved back to her bed and pulled the curtains as she opened the envelope. Hermione had managed to do it! Two gold galleons had fallen onto her lap with a note from Hermione. "Use these well and please keep things quiet. I don't think I can handle your brother that upset again. Lots of love, Hermione."

An hour later and Ginny was using the Marauder's Map to make her way to Harry's office. She silently checked the map hiding from Miss Norris behind a painting down the hall from the tapestry which hid her destination. Harry's dot was in his room not moving. Ginny assumed he was still in bed. "Perfect" she thought to herself as the cat idly walked past off to terrorize some younger students.

Thankfully for Ginny, Harry had shown her how to get into his room. She entered the room and made her way over to the couch. From there she watched the man she loved sleeping soundly. A small smile played across her lips as the thought occurred to her. It was the perfect way to wake up and Saturday morning well any morning for that thought.

Ginny quietly slipped into Harry's bed. She made small movements as she cuddled up close to him, pulling his arm across her firm body. "I can defiantly get used to this." Thought Ginny as she fell asleep in the arms of her love.

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Harry had woken up as soon as she entered his room. He had chosen to feign sleep and see how the young redhead would react. He smiled to himself as her breathing pattern changed. He knew she had fallen asleep. Harry kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him as he too fell asleep early that Saturday morning.

Several hours went by before the young couple was awoken suddenly by a scream outside their door. Startled they jumped out of bed and drew their wands racing across the room. Harry tried to get Ginny to hide as he stepped into the hall to see what the problem was. To their immense relief a small blonde girl stood in the hall. She had been sent on errand from McGonagall to deliver a note to Professor Potter and had apparently been scared with the knight guarding his door gave her a rather rude welcoming. After all it was still early that Saturday and he didn't wish to be disturbed.

Harry thanked the student for delivering the message and dismissed her down the hall. She practically ran down the hall blushing, in her mind just being rescued by the handsome Harry Potter. Ginny sat on a chair giggling as Harry returned to the room. "I think you have an admirer Mr. Potter."

"Which one," replied Harry taking a seat opposite her on the couch?

"There is more than one?" she tried to act shocked but was unable to hide the laughter in her eyes. "I guess you don't have time for little old me then." She stood and tried to make her way to the door.

Harry was there the instant she started to move, his seeker reflexes kicking in. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Only after their lips parted several minuets later did he manage to mumble something that sounded a little like "It's a good thing I don't have a jealous girlfriend." The two laughed as McGonagall's silver cat patronus made its way into the room.

"Professor Potter please respond to my office immediately," requested McGonagall's voice from the feline.

Harry kissed Ginny once more. "Wait here for me Miss Weasly." Another kiss. "Consider this your first detention for laughing at your professor." With these words he slowly made his way to the door.

"Yes Sir!" Mocked Ginny as she fell back onto the couch laughing.

Almost two hours had past since Harry had left Ginny laughing on his couch as he made his way to the Headmistress's office. He quietly entered the room only to find the young redhead asleep on the couch. "My turn," he whispered. Moving silently and quietly he made his way over to the sleeping beauty. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he laid her down on the bed he kissed her forehead gently before getting into bed beside her.

"Making me spend my detention in bed?" Ginny asked in a mock shocked voice. "I can just see the headline now. '_Famous Harry Potter forcing students to sleep with him.' _Won't Ron be impressed?" Ginny started to giggle before being hushed by the warm wet lips of the boy she had just been teasing.

Only the clock on the wall knew how much time the young couple had been kissing. To the two of them it felt like years. It was Ginny who pulled away first. Laying her head on Harry's chest she whispered softly, "What did McGonagall want?"

Harry smiled down at his girlfriend and ran his fingers lovingly through the red hair he loved so much. "Kingsly was here he needed to discuss some things with me." Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"And your not going to tell me what he wanted to talk about are you Potter?" Ginny stated threatingly.

"Not yet, but maybe one day. If you behave and stop getting detentions on Saturdays." Harry teased her before being beaten by the pouting redhead.

"Harry Potter this was all your FAULT!" Ginny teased. It was all Harry could do to dodge the fists that stuck him lightly as the couple played around. "Next time you have to talk to the Minister, I'm using your cloak," added Ginny as she finally settled back down against Harry's chest.

Harry laughed. "Well that will just ruin the surprise." He sat up and pulled Ginny from the bed. "Come on I have another surprise for you."

The couple made their way up two flights of stairs to the seventh floor. They stood outside Gryffindor Common Room and Harry made Ginny put on a blind fold. "You need to be surprised if you see where we are going it won't be a surprise." He pleaded trying to convince her to relax and put on the black cloth.

After it was securely in place and Harry had made sure Ginny couldn't see, he led her down the hall to the Room of Requirement. Three times he walked in front of the blank spot of wall before the door presented itself to him. He took her hand and led her inside.

"You can take the blindfold off now beautiful." Harry helped her remove the cloth blocking her vision and watched with a smile on his face as her jaw hit the floor with an almost audible 'plop.' "Do you like it?" He asked shyly.

Ginny managed to nod. The view had taken her breath away. Several minuets and a few kisses later she managed to ask, "How did you get us back to the Burrow so fast I didn't feel us flu or apparate?"

"We're still at Hogwarts Gin." Harry said smiling. "It's the Room of Requirement. It kinda outdid itself this time though." They walked farther into the room and found that it had transformed into their favorite swimming hole by the steam near the Burrow.

"I love it Harry." She threw her arms around his neck as started snogging him. The young couple fell onto the cool grass the room had provided. "You did ask it not to let us be disturbed right?" Ginny smiled mischievously. Harry responded with a nod before his mind went blank. Ginny's kisses had a way of removing all thought from her professor's mind.


	11. Cure for Depression

As the end of October neared, Harry felt himself full of emotion. He was overjoyed at the times himself and Ginny got to spend alone be it in the Room of Requirement or in Harry's room. McGonagall still refused to allow them to spend time together alone on the grounds. Harry did enjoy the small stream the Room of Requirement provided and had used it as a relaxing get a way with Ginny several times since he introduced her to it. But it just didn't have the same feel as actually being outside. And the false ceiling wasn't high enough to fly. Harry Potter, the youngest Hogwarts quidditch seeker in a century hadn't been on a broomstick in over a year.

That thought mingled with thoughts of his parent's could be partially to blame for Harry's bad mood. He was currently walking around the lake late in the evening. Ginny was in the library studding and he didn't have anything else to do. Besides the fresh air couldn't hurt him could it? So Harry Potter walked.

It was 18 years ago to the day, probably around this time of night, that James and Lily Potter lost their lives to the hand, or rather the wand, of the Dark Lord. Their son, Harry James Potter, now Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only 19 years old himself, had witnessed the death of the traitor that sold them out to the Dark Lord in a dark basement standing in shock and fighting for his life with his best friend beside him. A few short months later found the son of deceased Potters walking through the forbidden forest of his loved school only to face his death by the hand, or wand, of the same murderer. As fate would have it, he survived the killing curse for the second time of his life. Mere hours later James Potter and Lily Evans' deaths were avenged by their son. A curse from a wand won in battle, unliked by Harry, brought the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry sat down on a spot of ground that he had once seen, in memory form, his father torment the man that had spent the last 18 years protecting Harry. Tears leaked from the young Potter's face as thoughts of his parents and what his live could have been played over and over again in his head.

Harry sat here for who knows how long. It wasn't until a certain boarhound licked his face did Harry realize that the sun had long ago retired for the evening. He reached up a hand and patted Fang's head. "Come on Fang, we better get you home." Harry stood and led the enormous dog back to his friend's home on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

That evening Harry sent Ginny Weasly a message using the coins that Hermione had hexed for them. A few minuets later and the beautiful redhead was resting comfortably in the arms of the messy haired man she loved. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked looking up into the emerald green eyes that were exactly like his mothers. "I hope our kids have his eyes." She thought to herself as he spoke.

"It's nothing Gin." He kissed her forehead. "It's just been a really long day." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips trying to show him how much she cared about him.

"You know Professor; you can talk to me about anything right? I'm never leaving you." A small smile on his lips told her everything was ok. "Or letting you leave me again you big prat!" She leaned up and kissed him a little harder on the lips.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that Ginny?" He smiled at her gently rubbing her back.

"At least two more... today Potter," teased Ginny curling closer to his body. The pair fell silent as a light snow started to fall outside.

Harry woke up stiff the next morning with a slight pain in his chest. Both of these were unusual occurrences since he left the Dursly's two years ago. The mattresses he normally slept on at the Burrow and at Hogwarts were far too comfortable to cause his body to be this sore. And why did his chest hurt so much.

He reached up to adjust his glasses that were still resting on the end of his nose when he suddenly realized why he was so sore. Ginny Weasly, little sister to his best friend, best friend to his adopted sister, his student none the less, was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Apparently they had fallen asleep on the couch in his room. Harry looked out the window and could tell it was still snowing lightly.

He leaned down and gently kissed the top of Ginny's head. She stirred lightly. "Ginny, wake up its almost lunch time." Harry shook her lightly.

"LUNCH!!! But I haven't even gone to bed yet." Ginny yelled, sitting straight up on the couch and grabbing her back in pain.

Harry had to laugh. "Well you might not have gone to bed but from the looks outside you have been asleep for about 15 hours." He smiled at her as a look of understanding slowly worked its way across her face. "So Miss Weasly, how does it feel to wake up in handsome celebrity's arms?"

"I wouldn't know Potter, it hasn't happened yet." Ginny smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. 'God he's as arrogant as Mum said hid dad ever was,' thought Ginny as the kiss deepened. Ginny pulled away from the kiss and stood up stretching her arms. Harry's eyes dropped to the little bit of skin between the top of her skirt and the bottom of her shirt. "Close your mouth Harry," Ginny laughed pulling her shirt down, "its just a belly. You have seen more when we went swimming anyway."

"I know, but I can't help myself. You're just so beautiful." He tried to pull her back down on his lap but she held her ground. Harry pouted.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll meet you in the great hall in twenty minuets Professor." Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry before making her way out of his room and back to Gryffindor Common Room.


	12. Christmas Shopping

The weeks continued to go by calmly. Professor Harry James Potter couldn't believe it. This was the first normal year Harry had ever had at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was the start of the Christmas break and Harry had been invited by Mrs. Weasly to spend the break at the Burrow. Harry had to oblige. It would be great to see his friends again. Not to mention he could spend almost all of his holiday free time with a certain member of the all redheaded family.

The Hogwarts express once again took the student's back to King's Cross Station. Harry had to patrol the train and station as part of his duties as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. This was a job he found rather dull. The only excitements on the train that day were a few of George's jokes being set off up and down the carriages. The funniest of which had been dropped into an unsuspecting Slytherin's compartment. It wasn't anything that a Huffelpuff deserved to be punished for. Only a small detonator that after the deplorer had had time to clear the area exploded in a cloud of foul smelling purple smoke that somehow seemed to brand 'looser' in large letters across everyone who had been in the smoke haze's face. Although Harry had to stifle a laugh when he explained to some very unhappy looking mothers that he was positive the brand would wear off after a few hours. Most of George's jokes did anyway.

The atmosphere around the Burrow that evening was joyous. Unless of course your name was Ronald Weasly. Currently young Ronald was sitting by the hearth in the living room; his girlfriend had just smacked him hard for picking on Ginny before the two young witches stomped up the stairs and out of sight. Being the youngest of 6 boys, Ron had become accustomed to being the but of every joke ALL THE TIME. But it was Christmas you would think they would cut him some slack. For it was at this moment that Ron was trying desperately to get his king and castle to switch places, a move commonly called 'castling' in chess. The two stone pieces seemed to be square dancing until Ron banged his fist on the stone hearth and screamed "ENOUGH!" That's when it happened. The king walked off the board and right in front of Ron's nose, who happened to be leaning very close to the board. The king withdrew his sword and pretended to stab poor Ron in the nose before exploding in a cloud of pink smoke that for some reason made Ron think he was in love with every girl whose name he heard in conversation.

George was very pleased with his newest set of joke chess pieces. He was currently trying to name as many girls as possible while rolling on the floor listening to his younger brother proclaim his undying love for every one of them. The boys all had to laugh when Bill mentioned Madame Maxine. Ron had currently been going on about his future life with the half giant woman for 20 minuets when Mrs. Weasly walked into the room and grabbed the living half of her troublesome duo by the ear. "If you don't end this now, I'll let the whole family know about a certain young man's habit of wearing his sister's underwear and singing 'I feel pretty..." George nodded in understanding and pointed his wand into the eyes of his youngest brother. Of course he had only been 6 at the time, but still that information could be invaluable blackmail at the disposal of a house full of Weasly boys.

A few days into the break and Harry and Ron were walking through a muggle outlet mall. It had been Harry's idea of course to come shopping here. A nice quiet day without anyone recognizing him was just what he needed to find Ginny the perfect Christmas present. They had been shopping all day and so far the only gift they had purchased was a model car kit for Mr. Weasly. Both friends agreed it was the perfect gift for him. Something he could put together and study the parts on without hurting anyone in the process.

"Let's just have a quick look in here then we can head back ok?" Harry asked as they walked past a jewelry store. "If I can't find her anything in here I will ask Hermione for help." The boys laughed together as they entered the store.

Just as Harry expected the place was full of shinny gold and silver objects. The two made their way around and looked at all types of jewelry. Ron stopped in front of once display. "Harry come here look at this."

Harry walked up to the display and looked inside. "Ron are you serious?" The redheaded boy nodded as an elderly gentleman approached the two boys from the other side of the counter.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the shop owner asked in a deep booming voice.

"May I see that one?" Ron pointed to the object that caught his eye. The shopkeeper smiled and opened the case. He removed the silver gem from its box and handed it to Ron.

The boys both eyed the jewelry. "It's absolutely perfect!" Ron looked over at Harry a look of worry on his face. "Um, Harry," asked Ron, "I forgot my wallet at the flat, do you think I could borrow some money from you at least till we get home?"

"Of course Ron." Harry looked at his best friend. "Are you sure you want to buy that?" Ron nodded and the boys paid the shopkeeper who wrapped the package and thanked the teens before returning to his other customers.

The two wizards left the muggle shop and made their way slowly to the alley behind the strip mall. Here there turned on the spot and disaparated. They arrived almost instantly back and the Burrow and Harry found himself eye to tip with Ron's wand. "Swear to me you won't tell ANYONE about this!" Shouted Ron causing Harry to take a few steps backward.

"Of course mate. Your secrete is safe with me. Just let me know when your going to give it to her so I can bring earplugs and a camera." Harry Laughed as the two friends walked back to the redhead's home.


	13. Harry's Inheritance

The Christmas holiday seemed to be flying by for Harry Potter. So far he had only managed to find a few small gifts for Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Hermione, Bill and Fleur. He had visited the small muggle shops in Ottery St. Catchpole with Ginny several times and had even apparated into muggle London with Ron twice. So far he could not find the perfect gift for Ginny or Ron.

Four days before Christmas the Weasly boys, with Harry in tow, were venturing into Diagon Ally. Harry needed to get to Gringotts as well as find something for Ginny. Ron's gift had been easy, some quidditch books and tickets to the Chudley Cannons and Ron would be very happy. But Harry still had no idea what to buy the beautiful redhead whom he had fallen deeply in love with years ago.

The first stop of the day was Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. A joke shop owned and operated by George Weasly and his late twin brother Fred. Of course anything Harry wanted in this shop was compliments of the house, seeing as how it had been a rather large investment on his part that allowed the boys to venture forth with their business. This also played well into Harry's hand, for he knew that no matter what his intentions were with the youngest Weasly, he would always have the approval of two out of her six brothers.

As the boys roamed the shop, Harry had to be saved twice by George from a group of girls determined to try one of the shop's new love potions on him. "I think its safer for you in the back room Harry," George laughed ushering his young investor to the storeroom. "So are we giving Ginny any round objects this year?" He added with a knowing wink as soon as the two were alone.

Harry blushed. "Well some of her gifts might be round, but I'm not proposing." George's face fell in disappointment. "At least not yet George, I mean come on, how would it look for a Hogwarts professor to knock up one of his students, even if they were married." Harry pushed his chest out proudly adding a wink to George.

"Easy Harry," laughed George, "you may be the boy-who-survived Voldermort twice, but if you make my mum a grandmother before you get married, well I'll send flowers to the funeral." The two laughed as Harry picked up a few gifts for Percy, Bill, and Charlie.

Harry took a walk alone down Diagon Alley, heading straight for Gringotts Bank. Once inside he was greeted by a very old looking goblin. "Ah, Mr. Potter, will you please come with me we have some information we need to discuss." Harry nodded and followed the goblin to a small office on the main floor. The goblin behind the desk offered Harry a seat which he took.

"Harry James Potter?" began the goblin. Harry nodded in response. The goblin reached into an empty drawer and obtained a large file. "It seems Mr. Potter that you have some assets you are unaware of. You already know about the contents of your vault," the goblin handed Harry a slip of paper detailing the amount of money and other valuables in the vault, "what I wish to discuss Mr. Potter are the contents of vault 023 belonging to Sirius Black." The goblin looked up at Harry.

"You mean my godfather?"

The goblin nodded. "It was stated in his will that upon his death all of his belongings are to be returned to you. As I am sure you remember Dumbledore explaining about Grimwald place." He slipped Harry another piece of parchment. "Here Mr. Potter you will find the contents of the Black family vault. If you wish to see that vault we can arrange that why you are here." He handed Harry the key and rose to his feet. "If you ever have any questions, my name is Giblendork, I am the director of the office of inheritance." With these words he escorted Mr. Potter out of his office.

Later that evening Harry sat alone on the patch of grass beside the stream. With a ball of blue flame floating over his shoulder for light and heat, Harry examined the contents of the packages Giblendork had given him. Harry not only now owned Grimwald Place, but he also owned Potter Manor, which had been his grandparent's house, as well as the home in Godric's Hallow where his parents had been murdered and his future set in stone.

After reading a parchment detailing the contents of Potter Manor, Harry pulled a blank piece of parchment and quill from his bag. He had found the perfect Christmas present for Hermione, it was however, too large to wrap. For this reason he wrote her a note.

_Hermione, _

_I have a gift for you that will require your help to move. Please accompany me on Christmas evening to Potter Manor, the home of my grandparents. Your gift is inside. I know you will enjoy it. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Harry. _

Harry folded the parchment into an envelope and packed it away in his rucksack with the rest of the family gifts. "Okay that takes care of everyone but Ginny." Harry told himself as he picked up the list of home contents. Surly I can find something in here to give her.

It was almost midnight when Molly Weasly approached young Harry. "Harry dear, it's late please come inside." She walked up to the young man and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Harry had asked to be alone this evening and it was apparent why. Tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Harry are you ok?" Molly asked running her fingers through his unruly hair.

Harry nodded and gathered his belongings to head back to the Burrow. "It's been a long night." The two approached the Burrow and could tell that they were the only ones awake. "Mrs. Weasly?" Harry asked slowly. "Can I talk to you for awhile while every one is asleep? It's kind of private and personal." Harry looked down to see her smiling up at him. It was the first time the two had ever had a mother to son talk.

"Of course dear, let's go inside. I'll make some tea and we can talk as you warm up." When Harry sat down at the table he pulled the pages Giblendork had given him earlier that day out of his rucksack and laid them on the table. Mrs. Weasly brought them both a cup of tea and sat down at the end of the table beside the boy who had so long felt like a seventh son to her and who she now knew would always be a part of the family.

Unsure of where to begin Harry placed three piles of paper on the table as Molly watched. "Godrick's Hallow, Grimwald Place, Potter Manor," said Harry slowly pointing to each of the three piles as he named the homes they represented. "You see when I was at Gringotts today, they told me about my inheritance. I was aware of some of it but it is far greater than I could ever imagine or need. I would like nothing more Mrs. Weasly to share this with my family." He smiled up at her. As strong as a woman as Molly was she was unable to hold back the small tear that leaked from eyes. Harry took her hand in his. "Mrs. Weasly, you are my family now. You have treated me like a son since the day I met you trying to get onto platform nine and three quarters." She smiled at this memory. "Tomorrow morning you and Mr. Weasly will each open a letter from me, this isn't your only gift, however I don't want you to tell anyone about it. And please Molly don't try and give it back." He looked up at her and she nodded. "I wish to give Charlie the home of Grimwald Place, some of the contents I wish to remove as keepsakes of my godfather's. Do you think this will be acceptable?" Molly nodded again crying. "A small gift from each home or vault is being left to each member of your family. Will you do me the favor of making sure everyone understands that these are gifts and nonreturnable?" Harry smiled and Molly nodded.

"Harry its.. its.. its too much." Molly began between tears. "We could never accept such gifts, especially a house."

"Nonsense!" Harry said this a little too fiercely causing Mr. Weasly to walk in from the living room. He had apparently overheard the conversation up to this point and took a seat across the table from Harry.

"Harry, I speak for the family, these are your possessions, we can not accept them." He began calmly and very fatherly.

"Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly. You took me in when I ran way from my aunt and uncles. Your son was my first friend ever. I am deeply in love with your only daughter. You have treated me like a son my entire wizarding life." HE looked into the eyes of the pair in front of him. "I want to; no I NEED to share these small gifts with you." They nodded in response. "I also have a gift for Hermione from Potter Manor. She has been the sister I never had and an amazing friend to both me and Ron."

"I'm sure she will be very grateful of any gift she receives Harry," Mrs. Weasly smiled at him.

"So am I." He took a sip of tea trying to find the words he needed. "The problem is, I have a gift picked out for every person I can think of who is close to me. Well every person except one. I can't find anything for Ginny." Harry looked up pleading for help.

Mr. Weasly let out a small laugh. "Son it's always hardest to pick gifts for those we love the most." He patted the boys arm and smiled lovingly at Molly. "Come with me tomorrow I think I know the perfect place for you?"

"Thank you." Harry finished his cup of tea. "Thank you both. And promise me you will make sure everyone understands about the gifts. I want you guys to have them.

The older couple nodded in agreement before all turned in for the night.


	14. Shopping with Author

That night Harry tossed and turned in the camp bed he still slept in in Ron's room. Molly had offered Bill's old room to him, but Harry had always enjoyed sharing the room with his best friend and brother. He knew what gifts each family member was to get from the houses, but he still didn't have a clue what to get Ginny. Why was she so hard to buy for?

Harry was the first person awake at the Burrow the next morning. He snuck downstairs after a long shower and found Mrs. Weasly already up making coffee and tea. "Can't sleep Harry?" Molly asked sitting a cup in front of him. Harry shook his head no and looked over at the smiling face of the only motherly figure he had ever known. "Its ok Harry," started Molly seeing the question on his face. "I know my daughter, she will be happy with a rock as long as she can rest her head on your arm." Molly smiled at him and moved to the stove to begin breakfast.

Harry jumped out of his seat when he felt the arms slide around his waist. Reaching in his pocket for his wand he turned to see Ginny staring at him in disbelieve. "I'm sorry Harry, I thought you were awake." Ginny looked like she could cry.

He quickly took her in his arms and pulled her down on his lap kissing her cheek. "It's ok Gin, I shouldn't be falling asleep at the table." He smiled at her reassuringly as Ron entered the kitchen.

"Oi! If I'm going to be coming downstairs to seeing this all break you two can just go back to school." He started in grumpily seeing his little sister sitting on a guys lap snogging was no way to start a morning best friend or not.

"Close your eyes if you don't want to see it then." Ginny smiled at her brother and took her own seat between the two boys. "So Harry, what are we doing today?"

Harry fumbled for words. "I'm sorry Gin, but I asked Harry to come into town with me today. I have some errands I need his help with." Author Weasly had just entered the room and was currently getting a cup of coffee from his wife. "I hope you will forgive us."

Ginny looked up crestfallen. "Can I come too?" She pleaded with the two men who meant so much to her.

"I'm afraid no dear. I need your help here. Everyone is coming in tonight for dinner and presents tomorrow. We have lots of work to do." Molly sat breakfast on the table to groans of displeasure from the young redhead.

Later that morning Harry and Author walked down the streets of a small town on the outskirts of London. "Harry, I was hoping we might be able to talk about you and Ginny some today." The Weasly family matriarch had been trying to find time to talk to the young man about his future for some time now. "I don't want to scare you. I just want to make sure you are planning what Molly and I think you are."

"Um yeah, sure." Harry replied nervously.

"You see Harry, Molly and I have decided that you care deeply for Ginny. We believe that you plan on marring her someday. While we hope and pray that this day does come, we do hope that you don't rush into it. We both love you like a son Harry. It would make Ginny very happy I'm sure to be your wife. Just at least wait till she is out of Hogwarts." Author put his hand on the younger man's shoulder has he told him to wait to marry his daughter.

"Well Mr. Weasly, your right. I would love to marry your daughter. I actually have been thinking about getting a ring for her for Christmas. I know the Prophet would have a field day with that though. Hogwarts teacher marring his student and all." Harry laughed as the two walked into a shop. "One day when the time is right, I would like to have this conversation again Sir. Only next time, I want to ask you if I CAN marry your daughter before you decide I'm going to." The two men shared a laugh as they browsed the shop for Ginny's Christmas gift.

Twenty seven shops, three cups of coffee and 6 hours later and Harry Potter held the first Christmas present he had ever bought for his future wife. "It's perfect Harry." Mr. Weasly assured him as they walked back to a point of safe apparition.

"Thank you so much for your help today Mr. Weasly." Harry started. "If you don't mind tell the family I will see them in the morning. I am going to go to Grimwald Place and arrange everything for your gifts. It might be late before I get back to the Burrow." Harry looked up at the man who was shaking his head.

"No Harry. I can not let you miss Christmas Eve dinner. Molly would kill me." The two men laughed at this. "You come back to the Burrow with me and have dinner. I will make sure you have a quiet place to work out the gifts before the night is over. You can use my office in the shed." Harry agreed to this and the two men walked to the apparition point.

Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow was a magnificent feast that would put even the Hogwarts start of term feast to shame. Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gone out of their way to assure everything was absolutely perfect. This was the first Christmas since the war ended and Molly Weasly was going to make sure it was happy even if her son wasn't going to be at the table.

A quiet family gathering at the Weasly house was still a party. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were the proud parents of seven children, six living and one dead. All six were currently around the table and it seemed that all six children had significant others worthy of bringing to a Christmas Eve dinner. Bill and his expecting wife Fleur were present. As was Charlie and a bright young witch from the ministry administration department named Amelia Bagshot. Percy had made his way to the Burrow early in the afternoon with a American witch named Morgan Wallace. Apparently they had met working on a caldron regulation committee. George and Angelina Johnson had turned up right before dinner. They had to stay later than normal at the joke shop due to the increased number of last minuet Christmas shoppers. Of course the usual coupling of Ron and Hermione Granger were present at the Weasly table, the two had been spending a lot of time together lately and everyone was starting to assume they would be the next wedding to be planned. Currently the youngest member of the Weasly clan sat with her head resting on the shoulder of the man she loved. The man of course was Professor Harry James Potter Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which Ginny happened to be currently attending.

With the Weasly clan and invited guests all in attendance, the Burrow kitchen resembled something of a muggle clown car. A fact which Author Weasly was happy to point out. "Molly dear, if this family gets any larger we are going to have to expand the Burrow again." Everyone laughed at this comment as they made their way into the family room to relax and enjoy the family company until time for bed. "Harry," said Mr. Weasly "the room behind the shed is all yours if you wish to use it for a bit."

"Thank you. I just need to collect some things from Ron's room." Harry told Ginny where he was going and gave her a soft kiss after her pouts aimed at getting him to stay with her. "I need to get this done Gin. Its everyone's presents for in the morning." She continued to pout but did kiss him goodbye after he gathered his things from Ron's room. "Mrs. Weasly," Harry asked on his way out the door, "will you tell everyone about my non returnable gifts?" She nodded and gave Harry a hug before allowing him to disappear for most of the rest of the evening only to return long after most of the Weasly clan had gone to bed. Harry stopped at Ginny's room and gave her a good night kiss on his way up the steps.


	15. Christmas Letters

**A/N – This chapter will be the letters from Harry to each of his family members. I'm not sure how long it will be and it won't move the story forward. Read it only if you wish. But please REVIEW!! **

**Oh and since I haven't said this at all yet. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

Harry placed parchment and ink on the small desk in Mr. Weasly's office. He took his quill from his bag and began to write the letters that would explain each member of the Weasly family's Christmas gifts.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. _

_You have treated me like a son for many years. For that I am eternally grateful. You have inspired me to work hard to obtain the things I want in life. As my first look at what a normal family should be, I have learned a lot from the two of you. Words can not explain the gratitude I feel towards you. _

_As you know, each member of my new family will be receiving a gift from my old family. I have already asked you to be sure everyone knows these gifts are non returnable and hope they mean to everyone what they did to my family. _

_You guys have raised me. No questions were ever asked as to my integrity. No retributions were ever sought. You took me into your home and opened your hearts for me. I can not ever repay you for this. Arthur you said tonight that you were going to have to enlarge the family kitchen. Please accept this gift of one million galleons. I trust you will use it well. DO NOT TRY TO DECLINE THIS OFFER. It will only upset me. _

_Molly, you have raised me as one of your sons. You have given me love, food, shelter and friendship. Your gift on this joyous day is my grandmother's book of muggle and magic fairy tells. I hope you will read them to your future grandchildren. _

_Arthur, a better father figure I could not have asked for. I thank you for all you have done for me. I hope one day you will allow me the honor of the thing we discussed yesterday. Your gift today is my grandfather's collection of muggle model cars. They can be taken apart and put back together without causing much damage or destruction. _

_Merry Christmas, HP _

_Charlie, _

_Although we haven't spent much time together, you have been there for Ginny when she needed you. I am deeply in love with her and to know she has someone that would protect her in my absence is a great relief. _

_You travel a lot for your job. You have always claimed the Burrow to be your home. I hope you will accept your gift of Grimauld Place. A house to call your own. Build a home there. Sirius would be glad to know that his home went to someone who was so much like him in many ways. _

_Merry Christmas, HP_

_Percy, _

_What can be said? You terrorized me and Ron our first year at Hogwarts. I guess we deserved it. We didn't exactly obey any rules. A stickler for law and order you have always been. We need more people like that. _

_You probably don't know this, but my grandmother was muggle born. Her father was a lawyer by profession. I hope you will accept his collection of muggle and magic law books and use them to benefit both worlds. You are a great man. _

_Merry Christmas, HP_

_Bill and Fleur, _

_Shell Cottage was a welcome shelter in a tiring time. I will be forever grateful for the hospitality you showed when we stayed there. Dobby could not have a finer resting place. _

_Family means the world to me. Growing up without something shows you just how important something so simple really is. You two are on the verge of becoming a family of three. I don't know if you have thought about this or not, but Victorie is going to need someplace to sleep at night. Your Christmas gift is the baby bed that belonged to my grandparents. My father used it when he was little as did I. Sadly I can not undo the horrible magic that occurred just outside its yellow bars. For it was in this crib that Voldermort tried to murder me. For me it is a testament to love. My mother died protecting me in this shelter. I hope Victorie feels as safe in it as she will in your arms. _

_Merry Christmas, HJP_

_George, _

_Prankster, defender, friend. What more can I say? I could write pages and not explain the pain I feel for you. The hole in the side of your head fails in comparison to the hole that was cut in my heart when your twin fell. I am truly sorry he had to die buying me time. I beg for your forgiveness. _

_The joke shop was an ingenious idea. I know how hard it is for you to create new jokes without Fred. I hope these will help. Your gift this Christmas day is a large collection of magazines and books on jokes, pranks, gags, and other funny stuff that belonged to my father. I can not think of a more deserving person than you George. May you carry on the Marardeaur traditions. _

_Merry Christmas, Harry _

_Ron, _

_Where would we be today if it wasn't for a shy eleven year old redhead boy and a rat who needed a place to sit on a train? Just think I could have been Malfoy's friend!! That day will always be one of my favorite days. I will never forget the look on your face when Hermione told you your magic trick wasn't very good. Honestly I think the rat's fur did lighten a little. And your magic has saved my ass several times. _

_I owe you my life Ronald Weasly. You have always stood by my side and saved me more times than I can count. A finer friend there is not anywhere. A greater chess player I cannot find. A bigger quidditch fan does not exist. For this reason I am leaving you a quidditch heirloom. My great grandfather played one season with the Cannons. I was unaware until a few days ago that his uniform from that season is in still in the Potter family vault at Gringotts. Now you will find it in your possession. Please enjoy it. HP_

_Hermione Granger, _

_As a small, bushy haired, red cheeked spunky little witch, you entered the compartment shared by two small scared boys looking for a toad. Who would have guessed that 8 years later you would be spending Christmas with those same boys? _

_You have always been a sister to me. I hope you have known that. A faithful companion. Loyal, honest, understanding, without you I would not have succeeded in life. _

_As a booklover I have a special gift for you. When I was looking over the contents of Potter Manor, my grandparent's home, I ran across a list of rather rare books. It seems my grandparents were almost as crazy about books as you are. In fact there are over five hundred thousand titles listed in the library at Potter Manor. Each book in that room now belongs to you. If you wish you may keep them there until the time you have a home of your own. Potter Manor will remain empty for a time and I assure you, you have full access to the library and home any time you need it. My sister, please enjoy the books, read them, care for them. May they give you all the information you will ever need to keep you, Ron, and Ginny safe. _

_Merry Christmas dear one, Harry _

_To the love of my life Ginevra Molly Weasly, _

_Do you have any idea how hard you are to shop for? Okay sorry, I had to say it. I have been looking for like 9 months and I still can't find a gift for you. Well your dad did help me pick something out and I hope you really like it as much as we think you will. Its in a small box at the bottom of your stack of gifts. I love you Ginny. _

_If I survive the yelling that you should be hearing when everyone wakes up, I hope you will join me tomorrow in a trip to Godric's Hallow. I have been left my parents' house there and I want to go see it. I need to decide if I want to keep it, repair it, sell it or whatever else we decide to do with it. _

_I am sorry I have been so seclusive the past few days. I have been going through the lists of my families possessions that was given to me by Gringotts Bank. Each of your family members has been given a gift from my families' things that I hope they will chairsh for life. _

_Seeing as how I hope to spend the rest of my life with you, I could not find just one object to give you now. Hopefully they will all be yours someday. I do have a faint memory of a rocking chair that sat in the corner of my room in Godric's Hallow. It was from this chair that my mother rushed to my crib side to protect me from Voldermort. This chair has been in my family almost as long as my invisibility cloak. This chair now belongs to you.. Know that I will always be sitting in that chair ready to protect you at all costs. _

_With all my love, _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Harry James Potter. _

Harry sealed every envelope and placed them in each of the Weasly families' piles of presents. He had the other gifts magically shrunk in his bag and now pulled them out adding them to the stack that would be delivered to the family in the morning. Harry crawled into the camp bed in Ron's room that night and let the sounds of Ron's snoring carry him off to sleep.


	16. Christmas Day

Harry woke up early that Christmas morning. He put his glasses on at the looked at his watch. It was only 430. No one else should be up. He got dressed and quietly made he way down stairs. From the sounds coming from all the rooms, the Weasly family and guests slept soundly in the early morning hours.

Harry made his way to the fireplace. There was something telling him he needed to go to Andromeda's that morning. Grabbing a handful of flu powder, Harry stepped into the gate. "The Tonk's House," said Harry as a cage of green flame engulfed him and he disappeared from site.

Harry Potter reappeared in the living room of the home of his godson's grandmother. He could hear her making breakfast. Harry walked in the kitchen. "Merry Christmas Andy." He walked up to the elderly lady and gave her a hug.

"Your up early, Harry." Andromeda Tonks questioned offering him a cup of coffee. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Just thought I would come wish you and Teddy a Happy Christmas." He smiled at the older woman. "Are you ok Andy?"

"Yes Harry I think I am." She sat across the table from him. "I was wondering and now that you're here I think I'm going to ask. Will you take Ted for the day?" She smiled up at him. "I would like to go to the graveyard. Spend some time with Ted, Dora, and Remus you know."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Of course! You know I am Happy to take Teddy any time you need a break. Or have something to do." He placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "You're sure your ok though right?"

She smiled. "Yes Harry, I'm fine." She stood up. "Its still early if you want I'll go pack a bag for Teddy and you can get back to the Burrow before anyone wakes up."

"Take your time Andy. They will still be there whenever I show up." Harry followed her up to his godson's room to pack a few toys, presents, clothes, and most importantly diapers.

Two hours later and Harry and a still sleeping baby Teddy appeared in the Burrow's kitchen fireplace. "Oh. Harry where have you been?" Mrs. Weasly saw the baby in his arms and immediately walked over to help the young man with his bundle.

"Something told me I needed to go see Andy early today. She was thinking about coming over to see if I would watch Teddy anyway. This saved her the trip. She said she will come over in the morning and get him." Harry told Molly, laying Teddy on the table to change his diaper.

"Well she should have come over last night. I'll have to remember to tell her she's welcome here anytime. Do you need any help Harry?"

"I think I can get it thanks." Harry had decided not to ask about the letters unless they were mentioned to him. "Merry Christmas Molly." Harry said giving the woman a hug before taking Teddy to the living room. The baby was now awake and giggling up at his godfather.

On your birthday in the Burrow, you woke up with a pile of gifts by your bed. On Christmas, you had to go downstairs and get the presents yourself. Harry looked around the room. He could see the letters sitting on top of everyone's pile. Harry's eyes found the rocking chair. "What do you think little man a nap in grandma's rocker before everyone wakes up?" The baby cooed at Harry. "I'll take that as a yes then." Harry and the baby sat down in the chair. "You know I really do feel safe here." A small tear leaked from Harry's eye as Remus and Nymphadora Tonks' baby boy fell asleep in his arms.

As the youngest member of the Weasly clan, Ginny usually woke up before anyone on Christmas. Today was no exception. Harry had just fallen asleep when she quietly came down the stairs. She stopped when she looked into the living room. "Oh mum, isn't it wonderful?" She leaned back into her mother who had walked up behind her. "Have you ever seen Harry so happy?" Ginny cried tears of happiness as her mother wrapped the young girl in her arms.

"I have Ginny, every time Harry looks at you, or holds you, or you walk into the room." The two Weasly women walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. They would let the boys sleep. At least they could have a little quiet time that way.

"Can I hold him?" Ginny asked as she sat on Harry's lap.

"No you want to open your gifts. Besides he's asleep and I don't want to wake him up yet." Harry leaned up and gave the redhead a long soft kiss. "Happy Christmas Gin."

"Happy Christmas Potter." Ginny smiled as she picked up her first present. The living room of the Burrow was quite crowded. Currently 7 couples sat in various places around the room. Sleepy eyed and still dressed in pajamas they began unwrapping gifts. Harry Potter watched. He had his own stack of gifts sitting beside Ginny's pile. But for now those could wait. He wanted to watch his family enjoy Christmas morning the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Surrounded by loved ones, Teddy Lupin slept through all the noise.

As everyone was finishing up their presents, Harry stood up with Teddy. "You all have a card somewhere in your pile from me. Please accept these gifts from my family. In each card is a letter telling you why I think you deserve them. I'm going to go put Teddy on Ginny's bed for a while." Harry left the room to lay the small boy down for a nap.

Harry returned to see a sight that scared him. Eight redheads were bowed. Six had another head bowed with them. The bowed heads almost looked like the Weasley family and quests were praying. In reality there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

It was Ginny who first noticed Harry come down the steps. As soon as she saw him she was in his arms. "Harry how could you?" she asked speaking for the entire family. "It's too much Harry." A tear leaked down her cheek as he pulled her close and kissed the top of his head.

"I just thought it would be nice to share with the family." Harry kissed the beautiful redhead. "So can I open my presents now?" He asked her smiling down at her. She nodded her head.

Harry walked over and sat on the floor beside Ginny. He took her cheeks in his hand and pulled her face gently up to look into her eyes. "Do you like it Gin?" He asked. She nodded through the tears. In one hand she held the letter, the other was a small golden snitch locket that opened only for her. Inside the locket was a picture of Ginny and Harry one side and Harry and Teddy on the other. A tiny inscription around the frame read, "To the love of our lives, Ginevra Molly Weasly. Love HJP & TRL." Ginny kissed him before asking him to put the locket on her.

"Harry dear," began Molly getting up to hug the boy, "thank you so much for the gifts. Its more than we deserve."

"I don't want to hear that Mrs. Weasley. Your family has done so much for me. It was the least I could do for you. I hope you all enjoy and get much use out of each of your gifts. For those of you that have things that need to be picked up from the houses, I am going to get them tomorrow. I will deliver them this week." He looked up to see all eyes on him. "Charlie, if you want we can go to Grimauld Place this afternoon. The house became yours officially two days ago."

"I can't take that Harry. It's two much." Charlie had stood at this point and was pacing the floor behind the family couch.

"Nonsense! The letter explained why I want you to have it Charlie." Harry felt Ginny's arms around his neck. "This family has done so much. Given so much. I now have the ability to give back a little to you. To each of you."

"And we all appreciate your wanting to give Harry. It just might take us all some time to get used to such extravagant gifts." Arthur had walked across the room. He was currently shaking the boy's hand. "How about dinner everyone?" He looked to Molly and she nodded in agreement.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying each others' company. Everyone discussed their gifts. The ones from Harry and the ones from each other. Harry's favorite present was of course from Ginny. She had given him a fool's glass. It was a dark mirror that allowed him to see where his enemies are at all times. Currently the glass was empty. Harry silently hoped it would stay that way.

The small toddler cried up stairs. Harry thought it was strange how just being a godfather could give you some strange sixth sense. Every time Teddy was with Harry, he could somehow tell what the boy needed, tell what kind of mood he was in, tell when he woke up from his nap. Harry stood to go upstairs "Teddy's awake I'll go get him." Ginny protested it was her turn to go get the toddler, he probably needed changing anyway. "Thanks," Harry kissed her gently before returning to his chess game with Ron.

"It's amazing isn't it Harry. The felling you get when you have a kid. Just knowing what their needs are all the time." Molly smiled at her husband a silent thought shared between them.

"Easy mum we don't want any ideas put into the young little boy's head now do we." Bill laughed. "Or Ginny's for that matter." The young redhead had just returned to the room with Teddy. They walked over and sat in the floor beside Harry.

"I don't think any of you kids need to be thinking about babies." Arthur kidded.

**A/N Sorry guys this chapter got screwed up somehow. I lost like half of what I was writing and working on. I'm sorry for that and hope you guys enjoyed this version. **


	17. Ron Proposes

That night after most of the Weasley clan had either gone back to their respective homes or retired for the evening in the Burrow, Ron and Harry lay in the living room floor playing chess. This had become a relaxing pass time for the two friends. The boys' favorite place to play had quickly become the hearth of the Weasley family living room.

That's where the boys could currently be found. Ron was winning because well that's what Ron did. Harry might win one out of ten games they played but it was still fun to play. As Ron's queen drug Harry's only knight from the board, Hermione and Ginny walked in.

They had been upstairs putting Teddy to bed. Harry's crib that he had given to Bill and Fleur had come in handy. The blue haired boy slept soundly in it in Ginny's room. The girls smiled as they walked over to their respective boyfriends and took up similar positions sitting on the floor beside them using the small of the boys' backs for pillows.

Ron looked up at Harry. "If I win this game, I'll do it." Harry chuckled. He knew Ron had been putting off giving Hermione her real Christmas present because he didn't' want to do it with so many people in the room. Now it was only the four friends. Ron could think of no one else who he would rather witness this display of love. The time had come Harry's king was cornered by a rook, knight, two pawns and Ron's queen. The red headed boy's eyes meet the deep green of his best friends. Harry smiled encouragingly.

"Hermione?' Ron asked shyly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes Ronald." Ron was being bothersome. He always did this when Hermione was reading.

"Well I bet you a kiss I can make it a better Christmas." Harry had to stifle a giggle as his best friend teased Hermione.

"How's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"By giving you this." He handed her a small wooden box.

"What's this?"

"Well open it and see." Ron rolled over onto his side pulling Hermione tighter into his arms. Ginny looked on curiously.

"Merlin Ronald do you have to be…." Her insult was cut off. She was going to get on to him for being a pain and a tease, but her eyes had just fallen on the small gold band in the box. Stumped with shock Hermione dropped the box. Her hands covered her mouth as she turned to face the smiling youngest Weasley boy.

Ron picked up the box and moved to a semi kneeling position. "Hermione Jean Granger," Ron began seriously. "I have loved you since the day you reminded me to swish and flick to keep a mountain troll from pummeling us all to death." Harry had to hide behind Ginny to keep from laughing at this memory. "I hid my true feelings for years." Ron reached up to brush a tear off Hermione's cheek. "I don't want to hide them any more." He took the ring from the box and held it up. "Hermione Granger, will you allow me the honor of calling you my wife?" Ron stopped breathing. To him it seemed like hours before her reply. In reality he hadn't even finished asking the question.

Hermione squealed. Her arms flew around Ron's neck. Harry squeezed Ginny. All of this happened as Hermione said yes. She leaned up and kissed Ron. He slid the engagement ring onto her finger. The rest of the world was lost as the newly engaged couple kissed beside the nice warm fire in the Burrow's living room.

"Why don't we leave these two alone?" Harry whispered to Ginny pulling her up to her feet as he stood behind her. "We can congratulate them in the morning." They walked across the living room quietly to head for bed themselves. "Good night you two." Harry said to his two best friends in the world as he climbed the stairs to his girlfriend's bedroom.

They never heard them. They had forgotten anyone else even existed. Hermione pushed Ron down onto his back and lay across him as they kissed. There on the living room floor, in front of a warm fire, Ron Bilious Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, mere seconds after being engaged, made love for the first time.

The youngest Weasley child stood outside her bedroom door. Her arms around the man she loved, lips locked in a passionate kiss, they stood there. Harry broke the kiss after several minuets. "Ginny I should probably go to bed." The young redhead nodded and started to pull her boyfriend into her room. "Um, I meant in Ron's room?" Harry asked after Ginny had pulled him into the room and shut the door.

Ginny shook her head. "If you're sleeping tonight, it's going to be with me. I can't let Ron have all the fun." Ginny Weasley winked as she walked over to her bedside table and lit a few candles. She sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her trainers. "You coming to bed Potter?" She asked smiling at him with a mischievous grin.

Harry didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly made his way across the room and pushed the young redhead back on her bed. It wasn't long before the couple had found a comfortable position on top of Ginny's bed. Harry on his back. Ginny lying beside him. Her head resting on his chest. "So Potter do you think that will ever be us?"

"What you mean Ron and Hermione?" She nodded. "Yes Ginny. One day you will be proposed to. But that day is still at least nine months away." He smiled before kissing her softly.

"What do you mean nine months away?" Ginny asked shifting to a more comfortable position on his stomach.

"Well your dad and I talked Gin." Harry smiled at her. "And he agrees that I think you need to be at least 18 before I propose. Since you turn 18 in August, it won't happen before then." Harry played with her hair as they talked.

'THAT'S SO NOT FAIR HARRY POTTER!!" Ginny complained smacking him playfully. "I can be engaged anytime I want." She pouted.

"Well yes I guess you could be. Just not to me." Ginny looked up at her boyfriend in shock. "I won't propose without your dad's permission. He won't give me that permission until such time as you turn eighteen. So we have the problem of you not getting engaged until August. Besides this is your least year at Hogwarts, you need to focus on your studies not me." Harry leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you breaking up with me Potter?" Ginny asked half worried half teasing.

"Never in a million years." He pulled Ginny's face up to his and kissed her deeply. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ginevra Molly Weasly." She moaned into the kiss. The couple fell asleep gently holding each other in silence.


	18. The Day After

Professor Harry Potter woke up the morning of the day after Christmas to sounds of giggling. He reached over to the nightstand to find it missing. Suddenly realizing where he was. "Um, Ginny? Have you seen my glasses?" The redhead was the cause of the giggling. She handed Harry a pair of glasses before leaning over to kiss him good morning. "Thanks." Harry whispered sitting up and taking Teddy in his arms as the boy was reaching out for him.

"Did you sleep good?" Ginny Weasley asked moving around to sit beside her boyfriend.

"I always sleep good with you in my arms." Ginny blushed causing Teddy to giggle. His face turned the same shed of deep red as hers. "I agree bud; she is beautiful, especially when she blushes." Harry smiled down at his godson whose ever changing hair now matched the older boys perfectly, complete with the unruly spot in the back.

Ginny punched him playfully. "Should we go downstairs and check on the lovebirds?" Harry nodded. He handed Teddy to a still dressed from the day before Ginny and looked around to find his shirt.

Now fully dressed the couple, or rather young family with baby Teddy resting comfortably in Ginny's arms, made their way down the winding staircase of the Burrow. There in the living room was a site neither of the teens wanted to see. Especially not at six o'clock in the morning.

Ron and Hermione, after celebrating their engagement the night before, lay completely naked in the middle of the living room. Harry made his way over to his best friend and nudged him wake.

"Sod off!" Groaned Ron rolling over and wrapping his arms around Hermione. Apparently this brought him back to reality. "Bloody Hell!" Ron jumped up so quickly he hit his head on the mantle.

"Easy there Romeo. Don't want you waking up the rest of the house. Your mother would have field day with this." Harry laughed handing Ron his trousers. "Why don't you wake up your fiancé and take her up to Ginny's room. Things will look a lot better if your mom discovers here there. Then you go up to our room and go back to sleep. I have a feeling its going to be a long day for the two of you." Harry pulled Ron to a standing position and helped him hoist Hermione up into his arms. Ron carried his still sleeping bride to be up the family stairs.

"You know, you would think after 18 years, Ron would learn." Ginny giggled against Harry's arm. "Honestly mum has always woken up early and here the two of them are naked in the living room. NAKED Harry." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe you should let me take him before you drop him." Harry teased reaching out and taking his godson from the girl. "Guess that's just something were going to have to get used to seeing."

"I don't want to ever see that again!" Ginny made a mock puking face.

"Me neither." Came a voice from the kitchen. Harry and Ginny made their way into the room to find Andromeda sitting at the table. "Have a good Christmas guys?"

"Yeah Andy, um when did you get here?" Harry asked as he handed the woman her grandson.

"About 20 minuets ago. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I came in here and made coffee. I tried to wake those two up but was given the same response as you were." She laughed.

"Yeah Ron proposed last night." Ginny stated excitedly.

"Really?" asked Andy. "I'll have to start thinking about a wedding gift for them then." She smiled to the redhead. "How was your Christmas Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny blushed the famous Weasley blush. "Um it was good Andy, but I didn't get a ring." She winked at Andy before looking at Harry with a frown on her face. "Someone just doesn't love me enough."

"Oh come off it!" Harry kissed his girlfriend just as her mom entered the kitchen.

"HONESTLY!! It's only six thirty and I come down here to find you two doing that in front of company!!" Molly faked a shocked look as she made her own cup of coffee. "I thought I raised you better Ginny." She sat down next to Andy. "Have a good Christmas?" Andy nodded and the two women began discussing the rudeness of young people these days. Harry and Ginny saw that as an opportunity to sneak out to the living room.

A few hours later found Harry and Ginny sitting in the living room playing with Teddy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda, Bill and Fleur sat around the living room talking. Ron and Hermione made their way into the room with sheepish grins on their faces. It was evident to all what they had been up to. "Well good morning you two." Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you want breakfast?"

Ron shook his head. "Actually we wanted to talk to everyone."

"I'm sorry dear, but we're the only ones here." Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to her youngest son. "Is everything okay Ron?" She asked looking up at him.

Ron blushed. "Yeah mum everything is okay. Its more than okay." He kissed his Hermione. The blushed must have transferred with the kiss. Hermione's cheeks were now as red as Ron's hair. "It's perfect."

"Is there something you want to share with the class Ronald?" Bill teased earning a knowing smile from Harry.

"For your information there is." He pulled Hermione closer to him. "Weasley family I would like to introduce you to your newest member." A look of shock quickly spread on Bill's, Fleur's and Molly's faces. Hermione turned to him with an equally shocked expression.

"Ron I'm NOT pregnant." Hermione smacked her fiancé on the back of the head. "Ron proposed last night."

Ginny thought she might be death. The squeals she had heard for the next several minuets ruined her hearing. She spent the rest of the day in Harry's arms. Covering her ears every time someone new stopped in to congratulate her brother and future sister-in-law.

**A/N -- ok this was supposed to be posted this morning. Too many calls at the station and I didn't get it done in time. For all of those of you that are going to yell at me because Harry was supposed to take Ginny to Godric's Hallow today, well your right I got off track with what I was hoping to be some humor in this chapter. Never fear though that means you guys just get another chapter. My original outline for this story showed the couple being engaged in less than 10 chapters, as you call tell it took 17. My loss your gain? R&R Please. ENJOY!!!**


	19. Ginny Gets Caught

"Finally!" Ginny moaned. It had been hours since Ron had tried to tell the Weasley family about his engagement. Ginny hadn't been able to hear all afternoon. Now, as she lay on her bed in Harry's arms, the ringing in her ears had subsided enough to hear his stomach rumble. "Let's go get you something to eat Harry." She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend.

"I'm ok." Harry shrugged pulling the redhead closer to her professor. "Besides I'd much rather stay right here with you." He kissed her forehead. "Your mom is still downstairs and I don't think either of us wants to hear her rambling on about a weeding that isn't for another year away."

Ginny laughed and settled back down onto her boyfriend's chest. "God I so know what you mean. If I have to stay in this house and listen to her all break, I'm gonna go nuts." She squeezed Harry tighter.

"Tomorrow then, you don't have to. You can come with me." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Ginny thought she could feel Harry shaking lightly as he replied.

"I want to go to Godric's Hallow and visit my parents." She looked up at him. "Its ok I just thought it would be nice to visit their graves. I need to go look at the house and decide on its future. Now that I'm of age, and not being threatened by Voldermort, I may spend my summer there." Ginny's face dropped. "Relax Gin, you are welcome there any time you want to be."

"No listening to wedding plans?"

"Nope." Harry kissed her again. "Not unless we talk about ours anyway."

The redhead snuggled closer to him. The sky outside was full of brightly shinning starts. "I could always talk about those." Ginny Weasley yawned and feel asleep in the arms of the man she knew she would one day marry.

She woke early the next morning. It wasn't early enough. There standing in the corner of her room was Arthur. Ginny looked up to her a strange look on her dad's face. "I'm sorry?" she stammered shyly.

"For what dear?" Mr. Weasley walked over to her bed and shook young Harry Potter awake. "Harry." Arthur smiled up at Ginny. "If your going to sleep with my daughter in my house, you better come running when her mother hollers at you for breakfast." Arthur laughed as Harry shot upright in bed thankfully him and Ginny were both still fully dressed.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry stammered.

'It's ok Harry. Molly and I figured this day would come. And I'm very glad to see you are both still dressed. Wouldn't want Molly to completely freak out." Arthur winked at the two teens and walked out of his room.

Ginny collapsed onto her boyfriend laughing hysterically. "Well that wasn't what I expected." Harry laughed pulling the young redhead up for a deep good morning kiss.

"Me either" said Ginny as she pulled away from her boyfriend. "But dad says mom has breakfast ready we better get down there and tell them were leaving for the day." She walked over to her dresser to change clothes. It was all Harry needed. He somehow found it impossible to move. The only thoughts going through his head were of Ginny.

"You know you have an incredible arse." Harry teased as he stood up and stretched.

"HARRY!" Ginny smiled at him. "What if one of my brothers heard you?" She laughed as she pulled on her jeans. "You want them to think I'm some kind of slag?"

Harry shook his head. He walked over and picked the girl of his dreams up in his arms. "No I just want you to know how beautiful I think you are."

"Wow so you just like me because of my bum huh Potter?" She laughed feeling him swell against her. Harry smacked her playfully on the bum and the two kissed. Emerging from her room several minuets later to make their way down to the family kitchen.

A few minuets later and Harry and Ginny were backed into a corner in the family kitchen. Unable to look up at the cause of their current terror, the couple cowered in the corner. Molly Weasley stood in front of them. Even though she had made piece weeks before with the thoughts of her children sleeping with their current partners, she somehow found it difficult to come to terms with being told at 7 am that her youngest and only daughter had just been found curled up in the arms of Harry Potter.

"Honestly Mum, did you think they would go all year being perfect little angles at school?" Ron braved a comment trying to help out his best friend and sister.

"THEY BLOODY WELL BETTER HAVE!!" Molly rounded on her youngest son. "And as for you two," she pointed a threatening finger at Ron and Hermione, "if I EVER hear about you being found in the living room floor like that again," Her words were cut off as Arthur pulled her into a hug giving her a deep kiss.

"Thanks Dad." Ginny and Ron said in unison.

"You lot better get lost and quick." Arthur replied still holding a confused Molly in his arms.

With this advice for the teens took turns using the floo. Ron and Hermione to her flat in muggle London. Ginny and Harry to the Hog's Head Inn. A place that would allow them safe apparition to Godric's Hallow.


	20. Godric's Hallow

Aberforth looked up at the tangle of arms and legs that appeared in the fireplace of his small pup. Not many people visited his establishment and almost no one flooed in. In fact, until the Final Battle of Hogwarts, Aberforth didn't remember anyone EVER flooing in. Yet here two teenagers stood laughing as they brushed soot from the muggle clothes. The ageing barkeep's deep blue eyes met the younger green of the male teenager.

"Mr. Potter." Aberforth greeted Harry with a nod. "Can I get you anything?" He asked cleaning out a mug with a dirty cloth.

"What do you think Gin, a butterbeer before we go?" Harry's green eyes met the beautiful brown of his girlfriend. She nodded in response. "Two butterbeers please sir." The couple walked over to the bar and took seats upon two old wooden stools. The ageing man behind the wood set two dusty bottles upon the scared lumber. "Thanks." The two teens sat quietly discussing the day's journey with Aberforth as they drank their beer.

An hour later and Ginny Weasley stared on in aw. The solid white marble statue of Harry and his parents had just appeared to the couple. "Harry is that?" She asked pointing the stone.

"My parents." Harry squeezed her hand as they approached the memorial. "I think it's a bit much myself." He mumbled as the young redhead walked around the monument grazing her fingertips gently over the cold stone. After several long moments she noticed Harry moving towards the back of the cemetery. She followed but not to close.

Harry had knelt down beside the tombstone of his parents. He brushed the snow away and sat on his knees. "Mum, Dad, I brought someone I want you to meet. She is real special to me. Some people say we are a lot like you guys were when you were my age. I just know you would love her." He held his hand out for Ginny. She was leaning on a tree a few yards behind him watching closely.

Ginny walked over to her boyfriend and knelt by his side silently taking his hand in hers. "I'm Ginny." She said holding back the tears. Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You should be proud of Harry, he's a wonderful man." She couldn't hold back any longer. Tears fell from both of their cheeks as Harry conjured a wreath and laid it against the stone. The sat there for several more minuets before Harry stood, pulled Ginny to her feet. "Bye." Ginny whispered as they made their way out of the cemetery.

They walked slowly hand in hand down the snow packed roads of Godric's Hallow. "It's absolutely beautiful." Ginny whispered as they stepped to the gate of the Potter family home. The couple stood there for several minuets before Harry pushed the gate open. Surprised it would open they made their way up to the front steps.

The house was exactly as Harry had remembered it. Vines covered much of the front porch. The woods behind the building seemed to be growing closer proving shelter to the open hole on the second floor. "Is that where?" Ginny asked not sure of what words to use. Harry nodded as they walked up onto the porch. "Harry stop." Ginny stood between him and the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked reaching up to brush a tear from his cheek. Harry nodded and the couple entered the vacant building.

The young couple wondered around the first floor of the house. It was dark, cold, dirty. Harry couldn't help but smile as he held Ginny in front of the fire place in the den. "What is it Harry?" She asked mocking his smile. 'God I can get lost in that smile.' She thought to herself.

"Nothing." Harry obviously lied. Ginny had learned to read those amazing emerald eyes and could easily tell when he was lying.

"You're lying." She said matter of factly. "What is it?" She moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well its just." Harry began. "You remember coming down stairs the day after Christmas." Ginny nodded. "Remember what we saw?" Ginny made a disgusted face. Harry laughed. "Well I was just picturing us here." He pulled her tighter to him and kissed her gently.

"You filthy pervert!" Ginny teased her boyfriend as she stood up on her toes to kiss him.

A few hours later and the couple had gone through every room. Ginny had stood in the doorway and watched as Harry wondered around his old room. She marveled at the slow steady hand that traced over the edges of every wall. She stared in amazement as Harry stood by the spot in the room where the rocker and crib had been. He stood for several minuets before turning around and facing her.

"What do you think Gin?" He asked her. "You think we could raise our children here someday?"

"Someday." She smiled at him. "But I could raise your children anywhere Mr. Potter." She walked over and gave Harry a firm kiss.

The couple left Godric's Hallow shortly after this intimate moment. Their destination being Potter Manor.

As they made their way to the edge of town, Ginny asked Harry where Potter Manor was. They had talked about the house briefly after Christmas, but had not discussed its location. "Its in a small town in northern England called Danby." Harry told her as they approached the woods on the edge of town. "Hold my hands Gin and I'll guide you. We can apparate right to the front porch of the house." With these words she took both his hands in hers. The couple turned on the spot and diaparated.


	21. Potter Manor

Harry James Potter, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked hand in hand alongside his girlfriend, his student, his best friends sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley. The couple had just apparated to the town of Danby, Yorkshire, England. Just outside of this small town on the River Esk, was the home of Harry's grandparents, Potter Manor. It had been in Harry's family for years. His father had decided to reside in Godric's Hallow which happened to be home to the family for as far back as anyone can remember. However Potter Manor had been build over 200 years ago and stood today empty, waiting for the young couple to enter the massive grounds.

Harry opened the gates with the password provided by Gringotts Bank. "After you." Harry smiled at Ginny.

"No," she shook her head, "you should really see the place first." She kissed his cheek and waited for him to enter.

The grounds were massive. Just inside the gate was a narrow winding pathway that lead to the house. Only the grass and trees were so overgrown with brush that neither the path nor the house was visible. The couple walked deeper into the mini jungle. After several minuets, they finally got a small glimpse of a limestone structure through the trees. They altered their course. A few moments later they stood, staring in awe at the large mansion in front of them.

A four story stone building overgrown with weeds stood looming like a Hogwarts tower over them. Harry felt Ginny tense next to him and understood why. From his point of view the home did look like something out of a muggle horror movie. "Should we go in?" Harry asked squeezing the redhead's hand. A nod from Ginny gave him the okay to enter the ancient building.

As they pushed through the front door Harry silently thanked Merlin for magic. Everything in Potter Manor looked like his grandparents had just locked the front door. "Well at least its clean." Harry smiled at Ginny as they walked through the entrance hall. "Where should we go first?" He asked never dropping her hand.

"This way?" She asked pointing to a hallway to the right of the hall. Harry followed her willingly as they entered a large sitting area. Photos of generations of Potters lined the walls. A newspaper clipping announcing the marriage of James and Lily Potter lay on a small wooden table beside a high-backed arm chair beside the fireplace. A chess table stood between this chair and its pair on the other side of the mantle. Ginny thought she could almost see Harry and Ron sitting by a warm fire playing chess here.

"It must be the sitting room." Harry pointed out. Chairs, tables, books, couches and soft cushions were scattered around the room in small clusters. Ginny nodded in agreement as they both looked around the room.

Ironically for the outside of the house to be so large, the inside of the house had few rooms. What they lacked in number, they made up for in size. Through the sitting area was a large ballroom type room. A stage on one end, elaborate paintings on the walls, mirrors hanging in every other archway, and intricate patterns on the wood floors, this room was clearly designed to entertain. Beyond the grand hall as they were now calling it were smaller rooms. Once designed to be ladies' and men's smoking lounges, they now appeared to be set up for more intimate sitting areas. There were only three other rooms on the ground floor. Two were lavatories. The other was the size of the main sitting area and ball room combined. Set with no less than 9 very large dinning tables, this was obviously the dinning room.

The second floor rooms were much smaller as Harry and Ginny found out. A main hall stretched out from the staircase and ran the length of the home. Three more lavatories were spread across the length of the hall. And all the other rooms on this floor appeared to be bedrooms. "Wow!" Ginny laughed, "is this a house or a hotel?" Harry looked at her blushing a little. He had known that Potter Manor had contained a lot of objects but was unaware as to the extensiveness of the house. "Its ok Harry I'm only teasing." Ginny leaned up and kissed her embarrassed boyfriend. "Want to look at the third floor?" Harry nodded and the couple walked back to the central staircase.

Harry stepped into the room first followed closely by a google eyed Ginny. The third floor closely resembled the Hogwarts library. Three quarters of the length of the home itself, the third floor was an open labyrinth of books. Shelves ran across the short side of the room. In the center the couple found a small sitting area. Several overstuffed arm chairs would allow a reader to sit in comfort for hours at a time. On the opposite end of the room floor to cling and wall to wall widows opened to a large observation deck that looked out over the pasture. From this point you could see the river on one side of the property and the woods on the other. "It's beautiful Harry." Ginny walked up and wrapped her thin arms around the man of dreams' chest.

Harry nodded bringing her around to stand between him and the railing. "It really is Gin." He paused to kiss her. "Its just way to big." The emerald green eyes of Harry Potter scanned the horizon.

"You mean 'the-boy-who-lived', the boy who has women falling at his feet, the boy who saved the wizardring world doesn't want his own castle.?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"I'd much rather live the rest of my life in Hagrid's hut." He smiled at the young redhead. "Especially if you lived there with me." He leaned down and kissed her lips. They stood here for several long moments enjoying each others company in the quiet solitude that can only be found in the middle of a national forest.

Several hours, two sets of sore legs and several kisses later found Harry Potter standing in the kitchen of Potter Manor with his arms around Ginny Weasley. "As much as I would love to stand here all night Gin, I'm getting hungry. Are you ready to go back to the Burrow?" Ginny nodded and kissed her boyfriend before the couple walked out of the large manor house. They walked slowly down the winding path that would take them back to the main road where they could apparate safely.

"You know this place is beautiful, but it kind of gives me the creeps." Ginny said as she snuggled into Harry's arms. "I liked the house in Godric's Hallow better." Harry smiled leaned down and caught her lips with his as he turned them on the spot. The couple reappeared moments later at the kissing gate of the Burrow garden.


	22. Ginny's Sick Morning

Ginny Weasley slept late the next morning. She was still sore from exploring both of Harry's homes the day before. The young redheaded which stretched as she rolled over in her bed. She looked at the clock, it was already eleven o'clock. "Crap Mum is going to kill me." Ginny moaned getting out of bed and running down the stairs. She had promised to help her mother clean the house today. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she slipped on a t-shirt left by one of the boys. "Stupid boys!" Ginny shouted.

"You know Ginny, your bed is a lot more comfortable than the stairs." George laughed heading out the back door.

"Yeah, well just be glad your going or...or...I'd HEX YOU!" Ginny shouted after him. It was too late, George had already reached the garden gate and disaparated.

"THERE WILL BE NO HEXING IN MY HOUSE YOUNG LADY." Molly had entered from the living room in time to hear Ginny's threat. She pulled her daughter up by the ears and sat her down at the table. "Now you eat your breakfast quick. You're going to need your strength today."

That comment should have been enough to tell Ginny it was going to be a bad day. The little redhead ate quickly. "Mum can I have a shower before I start helping you?" It was really Ginny's way of getting out of more work, but her mom seldom could turn down the puppy dog face the youngest Weasley was now giving her.

"Of course dear." Molly folded laundry at the table. Ginny started up the steps to her room. "Just HURRY!" Molly added as the young redhead disappeared up the steps.

Ginny entered her room thinking she was the only one in the house. All of her brothers and dad had gone back to work that morning. Molly was downstairs doing laundry, Harry had told her he was going to the Ministry to speak to Kingsley. She went in the lavatory to shower. A normal enough shower, lather, rinse, repeat, all that good stuff. As she stepped out she realized she hadn't brought any clean clothes into the lavatory with her. Not a big deal though she had a towel she could wrap around her waist. After she finished drying off, she wrapped the small pink towel around her toned body. She opened the bathroom door and made her way across the hall. That's the moment her day got worse.

Apparently Harry hadn't left for the Ministry. As he was currently walking down the stairs from Ron's room. "Bloody Hell!" Harry stood in the hallway, jaw hanging open, staring at the redhead's exposed bum.

Ginny shrieked. She was dating him and all, but he had never, NEVER, seen her bare bum. Sure he had seen her in a bikini last summer, and had on occasion caught her changing her pants, but he had never seen her bare bottom. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed covering her hands with her mouth. 'Bad idea Ginny!" She thought to herself. What happens when you let go of a towel that doesn't wrap all the way around you? Well it drops to the ground that's what!

This was the position Ginny Weasley found herself in. Standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at her first crush, naked with a towel around her ankles. The redhead screamed again, covered as much of her body with her hands as she could, blushed and ran to her room.

Harry stood in the hall dumbstruck. His eyes still glued on the spot his girlfriend and student had just vacated. It was Bill who broke his trance. "Got a death wish hey Potter?" Bill reached for his wand.

'Oh bloody effing hell,' Harry thought reaching for his own wand in time to block Bill's jinxes. Several minuets went by before Harry finally managed to get by Bill. He quickly fled the scene running out of the house and across the garden where he disaparated just as a flash of purple light exploded a flower pot on the gate.

Arthur Weasley was sitting at his desk reviewing some paperwork when a hard knock woke him from his thoughts. The matriarch of the Weasley clan looked up over his glasses, "Come in." The door opened and in walked a very disheveled looking Harry James Potter. "Harry," Arthur started to smile. He suddenly noticed the demeanor of the boy that just entered his office. "Is everything okay?" He asked suddenly startled.

All Harry could do was shake his head as he fell into the open chair in front of the desk. Arthur walked over and stood in front of him. "Everyone is okay, well everyone but me." Harry explained softly.

"I don't understand Harry, what's going on?"

"Um… Mr. Weasley, you may want to sit down, I'm not sure anyone needs to take this standing up." Harry was shocked at the amount of courage he had just found. Arthur sat in the chair beside Harry and turned to watch him as he went on. Harry told Arthur the story of walking down the hall and seeing Ginny in her towel, he left out the part about her amazing bum. He told of how he had scared her and well when that happened the towel fell. "Ginny ran and I didn't know what to do." Harry looked up to see Arthur turning red. "I didn't really see anything." Harry stammered. "I mean well, I really didn't look at her body, just her face." Arthur's smile returned to his face. "But as soon as she disappeared into her room, Bill came up the steps. And I guess it looked bad, because he got all mad and pulled his wand and started shooting curses, and I tried to block them, but he's good, and I couldn't keep up, so I…I…I hit him with a leg locking curse and made a run for it." Harry took a deep breath.

Mr. Weasley was laughing so hard he was shaking. Harry stared at him. "What in the name of Merlin's pants is so bloody funny?"

"Harry," he began between laughs, "you kissed Ginny in front of half her brothers in your sixth year, I walked in on you and her in bed TOGETHER, there is no telling what Ron has seen since you started dating my daughter, yet you manage to still be alive. Now, Bill has caught you in the wrong place at the, um, right time, and he tried to hex you into oblivion." Mr. Weasley took to laughing again.

Harry stood up and started walking towards the door. "Wait. Wait Harry." Arthur stood up beside the younger man. "I'll go to the Burrow and explain everything." He grabbed Harry by both shoulders. "You go have your talk with the minister and come back to the house after you're done. Everything will be ok. You will see." He reassured the younger man and the two walked out of the office. "I'll see you at the Burrow in a few hours Harry." Arthur smiled at him as they separated at the lifts.


	23. Four Eyed Sister Deflowerer

A few hours later Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked out of the Ministry of Magic. "Please try and stay out of trouble Harry. I can't have two of my employees in jail for murdering the hero of the wizardring world." Kingsley laughed and turned to walk towards the main entrance.

"Honestly Minister," Harry responded to Kingsley, "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble just usually finds me." They both laughed and walked their separate paths towards their destinations. Harry James Potter, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, winner of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, Defeater of the Dark Lord, stood trembling as he stepped into a cage of green flame in the atrium's fireplace. "The Burrow." Harry vanished ready to face his untimely death.

'You should have just ran.' Harry thought the second his eyes focused on the scene in front of him. He suddenly found himself face to tip with 3 Weasley wands. Ron, Bill and George all had their wands aimed on him.

"Care to explain yourself, four-eyed-sister-deflower?" George asked through gritted teeth.

"I…I…I…um" Harry said feebly.

"Caught red-handed with my sister! My bloody best friend with my ruddy sister! NAKED in the HALLWAY!!" Ron screamed gripping his wand to tight causing red sparks to shoot from the tip and land on Harry's cloak.

"Any death wishes Potter?" Bill stepped forward, pushing Ron's wand to the ground.

"It…it… was…an….accident?" Harry mumbled trying to convince his captors of his innocence.

"Accident my arse Potter!" Ron stepped up beside his older brother.

"That's it I've heard enough DIE YOU FOR EYED SISTER DEFLOW…." George was interrupted rushing at Harry, his wand lay forgotten on the floor.

"ENOUGH BOYS!!!!" Molly had just walked into the room. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF YOU HURTING ANYONE IN MY KITCHEN!" The fiery redhead emphasized her words by dragging each of her three sons by the ear to the table. "Now all of you sit here till you can apologize to Harry." She turned to him. "Are you hungry dear?" Harry shook his head no. He was in fact too scared to eat. "Well dinner is ready when every one decides to eat." Molly sat down beside her husband who had come running from the yard when he heard all the yelling and was now trying to hide his laughter.

Bill walked over to Harry and stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry mate." His eyes met the emerald green of the younger man's. "I shouldn't have over reacted like that. I um, didn't know what had happened." Bill tried to apologize.

Harry took his hand and nodded his forgiveness. When he turned back to the table it was obvious the rest of the Weasley boys felt the same. "Ask questions first, curse later next time?" Harry smiled as he took a seat on the bench. Bill nodded and the atmosphere of the room lightened drastically.

Molly walked over to the stairs and yelled up for the youngest member of the Weasley clan to join the family for supper. She flicked her wand and food appeared on the table. "Tuck in you guys." Molly took her seat beside her husband as sounds of plates and forks being shuffled filled the room. Ginny came down a few minuets later and joined the family.

"Harry I think you might want to put your arm in your lap." Hermione whispered beside him.

"What? Um Why?" He asked confused.

"Well you see your elbow is in the butter dish." The family laughed as Harry jerked his arm back and blushed.

Harry's blush was rivaled by one other in the room. It happened to be on the face of Ginny. She knew why he was blushing. His eyes hadn't left her body since she appeared at the bottom of the steps. It was only too obvious that he was imagining seeing her in the hallway with the towel around her ankles again. "Well at least its not me this time." Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and took a seat next to him. She handed him her napkin and began eating.

The rest of the meal went by with no more mention of the mornings happenings. Bill and Fleur were trying to get everyone's opinion on baby names. They had been to the hospital that morning and the healers had told them they would be having a baby girl. This came as a shock to Bill. Growing up in a house with six brothers he was hoping silently for a boy.

After supper had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Hermione left their own houses. "You know, maybe its time me and you got a flat of our own Harry." Ron commented as Harry's knight drug his rook from the board. They were sitting in their favorite spot playing chess again.

"Why would we want to do that?" Harry looked up at this best friend.

"Well I just thought it might give us more room to relax."

"Yeah like we don't have enough free time here? I mean your mum practically does everything for us. Besides I'm at Hogwarts most of the time and you will probably be wanting to stay with Hermione a lot." Harry sighed as Ron's castle landed where Harry's queen had been.

"Yeah I suppose." Ron sat up. "Check Mate!" Ginny walked in at that moment and the boys dropped the discussion of living arrangements.

"Um Harry, can we talk?" She asked biting her lower lip and smiling over at the two.

"Sure." Harry stood up thinking how innocently beautiful she looked standing like that. The couple walked out to the garden. Harry leaned against the fence waiting for Ginny to say what was on her mind. After several minuets of silence he asked, "So um listen about today"

"No." Ginny turned to face him. "I just want to forget it happened okay?" Harry nodded. "I mean it was bound to happen some time you are my boyfriend after all." He smiled at her and she snuggled into his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter. Unsure of what to say the couple stood there watching the starts across the sky.

**A/N – A very special thanks to armywife012205. Without her the humor in my story would be dry and dull. She is an avid Harry Potter fan and an AMAZING writer. Please go read her stories and review. **


	24. Harry's Goodbye

The next few days went by as normal as any day around the Weasley household could be. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, George and Percy all returned to work. Ginny and Harry still had a few days before they had to return to school. They spent the remainder of their free time helping Molly clean the house from the Christmas holidays. It could be said that life was good for Harry Potter.

Four days before the students were scheduled to return to classes, Headmistress McGonagall sent Harry an owl asking him to return to the castle the next day. "Why does she always want me back so early?" Harry asked Ginny as they sat in the family living room the night before he was supposed to be back.

"Because, Harry, you are a professor. And teachers need to be at the castle before the students to make sure they have everything ready for classes." Ginny leaned up and kissed her boyfriend softly on the cheek.

"Can I quit my job?" He asked her pulling her into his chest.

"Why would you want to do that Harry?" She snuggled closer making herself comfortable.

"So I could stay here with you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Well no Mr. Potter, you can't stay here with me. I need my personal time. And besides you have to prepare your lessons for this year."

"Bloody hell!" Harry jumped pushing Ginny off onto the floor. "I completely forgot about lessons. What am I going to do?"

She looked up at him with a you-could-start-by-picking-me-up look. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She crossed her arms grumpily. "You are the greatest man I know, the defeater of the Dark Lord, effing winner of the tri-wizard-tournament. I think you can handle a few lesson plans. NOW PICK ME UP!"

Harry jumped at the last few words and leaned down to help Ginny up. Suddenly she got this evil smile on her face. When he offered his hand to her, she took it and pulled hard, causing him to topple over onto the floor beside her. "What are you going to do now Potter?" Ginny teased as she quickly slid her toned body on top of his.

Harry shrugged. He stared into the deep brown eyes of Ginevra Weasley for several long moments. "This!" He teased as he started ticking her sides. That action caused Ginny to wiggle on top of him. After several minuets of this Harry stopped. Ginny had just sat up straight on his lap causing a deep blush on her face. After all Harry is human and human male wouldn't become excited with a beautiful redhead wiggling around on top of them.

Ginny sat there for several seconds, her blush deepening. "Um Harry, I think you need a shower." She felt him press up into her. "A COLD shower and NOW!" She jumped up off him and waited for him to stand up. She quickly kissed his cheek goodnight. "Wake me up in the morning before you leave for Hogwarts please." With that Ginny Weasley disappeared up the steps.

Harry stood in the living room looking at the steps his girlfriend just disappeared from moments after teasing him. "Well it is getting late I guess I should get a shower and get to bed." Harry said to no one in particular as he made his way up the steps. Walking past Ginny's door and idea suddenly hit him. He knocked softly on the aged wood.

Ginny had entered her room with two things happening. First, her face was getting redder. Second, her mind was racing with thoughts of her hand Harry that would make any witch blush. She was currently sitting in the rocker Harry had given her for Christmas daydreaming about those thoughts. That's when a knock on the door made her jump. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. There stood Harry with a goofy grin on his face. Without saying a word Ginny threw her arms around his neck and pulled him inside.

The young couple fell back against Ginny's bed. Arms, legs, bodies entwined as lips met in a deep kiss. Somehow Ginny had managed to fall on top of Harry again. She sat up with her hands on the man's shirt. Their eyes met, their hearts stopped, without saying a word Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry quickly. She sat back up and pulled off her shirt. This caused the strangest quizzical look to spread across Harry's face. She leaned back down smiling and kissed him softly on the lips. "Be gentle" She whispered into his ear as she undid the clasp on her bra.

Harry's heart stopped this was defiantly not what he had been thinking when he knocked on the young redheads door. He was hoping she would help him write a few lesson plans before bed. Well really he didn't need that much help he just wanted to spend as much time as possible with his student before he returned to work. He liked Ginny's idea much better and as he felt her slide the thin material of her bra out from between their bodies he quickly took the hint.

The next two hours were spent in pure bliss. Each of the two teens reached new heights that night. They had heard stories from friends, stories from family, but nothing could compare to the feelings they shared when Harry entered Ginny for the first time that night. It had taken nearly 3 years of dating, years of crushing, and a full hour alone in Ginny's room that night before she had pushed Harry off her a little and reached down and pulled the thin material of her knickers down over her thighs. Harry looked at her shocked. She smiled up at him and nodded. He leaned down over her and their eyes met as did their most sensitive flesh. Harry moved slowly that night. Gently pushing the sensations all new to him. Ginny gasped startling him he looked her silently asking if she was ok. She smiled telling him it felt great. This silent communication was all the couple needed to unite as one.

In a house full of brothers. On the night before Professor Harry James Potter had to return to his position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginevra Molly Weasley lost her virginity to the man she had loved since her first year at the magical school. That was the year that her prince charming rescued her from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. That was the prince she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "I love you Harry." Ginny mumbled that night as the couple feel asleep in her bed.

"I love you too Gin." Harry kissed the top of her head. They feel asleep that night entwined in each others arms. Both teens silently hoping they could fall asleep this way every night for the rest of their lives.


	25. Harry's Return to Hogwarts

The next morning Harry Potter was awaken by feelings of lips of his chest. He moaned slightly as he opened his eyes and saw Ginny grinning up at him. She had after all been the one to wake him up. "Good morning Harry" She said between kisses back up his chest. "Did you sleep good?" She kissed his lips before he could answer.

An hour and a half later and Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stood in the Burrow's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had just finished saying goodbye to Harry and had left for the sitting room to give the couple a little privacy. "I'll by fine Harry. It's only 3 days and then I'll be back on the Hogwarts Express and back in your arms again Professor." Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "Just promise me you wont go falling for the first girl that you meet on the way there Potter.!" Ginny half kidded him.

"Honestly Gin!" Harry retorted. "To hear you talk you would think I run around flirting with every girl that bats her eyelashes at me." Harry looked down to see the redhead doing just that. "Oh you cheater!" He leaned down and kissed her deeply as the clock on the wall chimed ten. "SOD IT!!" Harry yelled as Ginny laughed.

"Now Harry James Potter!" Ginny laughed looking up at him. "Is that anyway to talk in front of a lady?' She smiled at him and kissed him deeply. "As much as I hate for you to leave me dear, its time for you to leave." She kissed him and hugged him tight.

"I know Ginny. I don't want to go either sweetie." He kissed her as they walked over to the fireplace. "I'll see you in three days ok?" Harry asked as he took a handful of floo powder and stepped onto the grate.

"Three days." Ginny nodded in confirmation and watched as her boyfriend disappeared. Suddenly alone, she sat down at the table and softly cried. Last night the love of her live had done something that all of her brothers would probably kill him for. All she wanted to do was curl up in his arms for the next few days. It had been very unexpected. It had been beautiful but Ginny would have wished they would have had at least some time to talk about it. Unfortunately his boss had called him back to work hours before they had made love.

Harry stepped out of the grate into McGonagall's empty office. He silently wondered where everyone was as he made his way to the staff common room. "Have a good Christmas?" Neville asked Harry as he entered the room.

"Yeah actually I did." Harry said smiling and taking a seat next to his fellow Gryffindor. "How about you?"

"Well I did. Gran let Luna come over for the holiday." Neville commented with the same dumbstruck grin that Harry was wearing.

"Oh really?" Harry asked half shocked. "I didn't realize you and her were that close." Harry nudged Neville in the rib.

Neville blushed. "I..I…I… Didn't"

Harry laughed. "It's ok Neville. We didn't either." Harry smiled at him. "For Christmas that is."

"What!? You mean you and Ginny did THAT?" Neville looked like he might pass out.

Harry nodded. "Last night before bed." Harry smiled. "And a little this morning." He added with a wink to the assistant Herbology Professor.

"Blimey Harry!" Neville sat up straight. "Um, Harry, What's it like?" He asked nervously.

"Neville, I can't describe it." Neville's face dropped. "But it's the most wonderful thing in the world. Now that might be because it's me and Ginny. I mean I've never really had anything else to compare it to you know. You would have to talk to George about that." The former classmates and current associate professors at Hogwarts, sat in the staff common room laughing and discussing their current relationships for the next hour.

Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall entered the staff room just as the two of her former students were discussing lesson plans for this semester. "I'm glad to see you two are eager to get started. As you can tell, you are the only professors I asked to come in early this semester. I decided we needed a little time to discuss how your first semester went as well as what your lesson plans are for your upcoming O.W.L and N.E.W.T students." The boys nodded in unison and spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the school year with the boys.

That evening as Harry lay in bed, he heard a soft tap on his window. He got up and walked over to the window to see what all the fuss was about. There on the ledge sat Errol the Weasley family bird. Harry smiled to himself as he opened the sash to let the bird in. Harry took the small envelope from the bird's mouth and gave him a treat he had in a drawer in his desk. "Thanks" Harry said to the bird as it flew back out the window.

Harry sat down on the side of his bed and opened the envelope. 'It even smells like Ginny.' He thought to himself as he started to read.

_My Dearest Harry, _

_I hope you made it to school without falling for all the witches that batted their lashes at you. Hopefully McGonagall wasn't too hard on you for not having at least some plans ready. Mum has drove me mad today cleaning. You would think that after all we have done in the past week she would have given me a break on the day my heart broke. It broke as soon as I started into the empty fireplace after you left today. FIX IT PLEASE!! I haven't cried this much since the battle. I love you Harry James. I'll try to be strong knowing I will be in your arms again soon. Oh and this envelope contains a special gift for you. _

_Love Always, G_

Harry reread the letter several more times. Even though she wasn't there the letter somehow gave him comfort. He opened the envelope to find a picture of Ginny and Teddy standing in the garden at the Burrow waving at him. They both had matching long red hair. Harry laughed to himself hoping that his boys wouldn't have hair like their mother's. 'It looks much better on her.' Harry smiled and lay down on his bed staring at the letter and waiting for sleep to come.


	26. Christmas Break is Over

Professor Harry James Potter woke up early on the morning of January 4th. Today was the day the students would be returning from Christmas Holiday. Tomorrow they would start class. He had come up with a few lesson plans for some of his younger students but still wasn't quite sure he knew what to do with his four seventh years. 'Oh well I'll figure that out when they get in the room." He told himself as he slipped on his clock and grabbed his wand, heading out the door a few hours later.

Harry met Neville standing on the platform in Hogsmeade. "Hey Neville." Harry said as he took a nervous seat next to the tall slender boy. "Things between you and Luna that serious?" He teased nudging his arm.

"Yeah I guess they are." Neville blushed trying to hide the flowers he had brought the blonde under his leg.

"Better not let anyone hear you saying that. I can see the Prophet now." Harry closed his eyes holding up and imaginary paper. "_Hogwarts allowing teacher/student relationships again." _He finished wishing he had come up with a funnier headline.

"Yeah I guess they did sort of have a field day with you and Ginny over that one." Neville shrugged as the whistle blew from the engine slowly approaching the station. "Harry look here they come." The boys flew to their feet each hiding a bouquet of flowers behind their backs.

As soon as the great maroon engine pulled by the platform two of the older students jumped off. They across the platform and jumped into the arms of their respective boyfriends. "Hey beautiful." Harry whispered pulling Ginny into a hug and kissing her. "How was your vacation?" The couple started to walk off the platform leaving the rest of the Hogwarts students to ride the carriages up to the school.

"It was awful Harry just AWFUL!" Ginny complained taking the flowers from him and interlacing his fingers with hers. "I missed you so much. And Mum made me clean the whole time." She rested her red head against his shoulder as they started the long walk back to the school.

"Well anyway I can make it better?" He asked as the couple disappeared into the woods.

"Yeah you can yell at McGonagall for making you leave me?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Now Miss Weasley!" Harry acted shocked. "You can not talk about a fellow professor like that in my presence. I am bound by rules of this school you know." He bumped her hip with his playfully.

"And what are you going to do about it Potter?" She flashed him a mischevious smile.

"DETENTION, Tonight, my office Miss Weasley." Harry smiled. He knew this would not be the last night Ginny was to be punished in this fashion.

"Going to punish me are you Professor?" Ginny emphasized the last word carefully.

"Maybe Ginevra." Harry smiled at her. "Just don't tell anyone about this detention okay?"

Ginny nodded as the couple reached the edge of the castle. She stopped in front of him and looked up into his deep green eyes. "Harry can we talk about something?" He nodded. "I've been thinking a lot the last few days about well stuff." She paused looking up at him to make sure he had caught on. "That night was amazing Harry." She leaned up and kissed him. "Not only what we did but falling asleep in your arms and waking up beside you. I could get really used to that."

"Me too." Harry smiled and pulled her close. "What do you say we make a pact right here and now, from this day on, every night you fall asleep in my bed?" Harry looked down at her smiling.

"Professor!" Ginny teased. She slapped his chest playfully. "Did you just propose to me?" Harry's face turned from a smile to a look of utter shock. "You better not have cause my prince charming would get down on his knee to propose and last time I looked you were still standing on both feet." She turned around and started to pout walking away quickly.

Suddenly Harry realized she had been teasing him and just as he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to say he was sorry, she burst out into a fit of giggles. "And I'll sign that pact Mr. Potter." Ginny added with a kiss as the couple made their way up to the ancient castle that would be home for next few months.

That night after the start of term feast Ginny made her way to Gryffindor common room to gather some things she would need to spend the night with Harry. 'I still can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought to herself as she double checked her bag. After several minuets she rejoined the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in his office for her detention. "Professor Potter?" She asked as she walked into the office.

"Come in Miss Weasley." He tried to hold back the laughter as Ginny walked into his office. She had her backpack draped lazily over her shoulder but Harry knew that magically concealed inside it was a bag that held most of her clothes and life's necessities. This of course had been arranged during supper so she could sneak from the common room without causing too many suspicions on where she was going with such a large bag.

"I'm here for my detention Professor." Ginny giggled as she sat down at one of the desks in the front row.

"Good and early I see Miss Weasley." Harry smiled and walked around the desk. "Your assignment tonight is to devise a way to make yourself disappear." Harry looked up at the clock. It was only seven. "You have one hour in which do to so." He walked over to his desk and turned the hour glass over. As the sands in the hour glass started moving Harry Potter sat behind the large desk in the classroom watching Ginny.

She batted her lashes at him. "If I get done early can I leave early?" She asked hopefully. He nodded. She smiled and stood up, walked over to where he was sitting in his chair and reached inside his robes. She removed his invisibility cloak from its usual keeping place and threw it over herself. "How is this Professor?" She asked.

"Perfect" Harry whispered. He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed Ginny's hand and made his way to the door. After double checking the hall to make sure no one was around, he picked her up bridal style and disappeared under the cloak with her. She stifled a giggle as her prince carried the princess across the threshold into the room they would share from that day on for the rest of their career at Hogwarts.


	27. Unicorns and Does

Most of the seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry considered themselves lucky. Well in fact all four of them did. Lucky for several reasons. First, they were seventh years and this was their final semester at the ancient magical school. Second, they had managed to live through one of the toughest times in recent memory. Third, they had gone through their entire Hogwarts career knowing, and in two cases being very close to, the famous Harry James Potter. But the main reason they considered themselves to be lucky is because that same famous boy-who-lived was now not only their defense professor, but was currently helping them prepare for their toughest N.E.W.T. exam.

A fly on the wall of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom would probably think he was looking at 5 friends sitting by a fire relaxing for the evening. When in fact Professor Potter was discussing things that the headmistress had told him would most likely be on their exam. Since Harry himself had been busy during his seventh year at Hogwarts, all five of the young men and women in the dimly lit room would be in fact taking the same exam in just a few short months.

Harry looked over the paper McGonagall had given him. "Everyone can produce a patronus correct?" He asked the room at large. "It is a major part of the exam." He looked up to see all four of his students nodding their heard. "Good, you won't mind showing them to me then just to be sure." Harry leaned back on his desk looking up to watch the class. He produced his own stag patronus just to be sure he could still do it.

Ginny Weasley happened to not only be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's top seventh year student, she also happened to be his girlfriend. This could be the reason the whole room was shocked to see that she was the only one unable to produce their patronus. Well if they had been looking when Harry first asked to see them she had in fact produced one but had found its form had changed so much that it scared her.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked waking over to her.

"It…it… changed." She whispered staring in the direction where her patronus would have been if she were conjuring one.

"What changed?" Harry asked wondering if maybe the girl had been working too hard on her studies and was starting to crack.

"This." Harry watched as Ginny repeated the patronus spell, expecting to see the familiar unicorn erupt from her wand. To the amazement of the class a silver doe leapt from the end of Ginny's wand.

Harry stared at the doe in aw. "Wow! Ginny, I didn't know patronus could change like that." Luna said as she watched Ginny's doe walk idly around Harry's stag.

"They can change. But it's very rare." Harry answered still staring at the two silver mists. "They usually only change when a major life changing event has happened in a persons life. That's why Tonks' changed to a werewolf when she fell in love with Lupin." Harry was talking idly. He looked up at Ginny to see a blush cross her cheeks.

"But Ginny's was still a unicorn before the break." Luna pointed out. "Did you fall in love at Christmas Ginny?" Luna asked causing Ginny's blush to spread to Harry's cheek.

"I think that's enough for today's lesson class. Tomorrow we will work with non verbal defense spells. Study hard tonight." With these words everyone's patronus disappeared. Ginny stayed after class to discuss the new patronus further with Harry.

The young redhead witch walked up to her boyfriend and leaned against his chest. "I don't understand Harry. I have loved you forever why did it change now?" She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his breath on the top of her head.

"I don't know Gin." He wrapped his arms around her tone body. "I wonder if it could be because of what happened last week?" Harry questioned himself. "Maybe I should write to Hermione and ask her.

Ginny gaped up at him. "ARE YOU BLEEDING NUTS!!?" She stepped back, a look of total horror on her face. "You absolutely can NOT tell Hermione Granger what we did!" She stared at Harry giving him her I'll-kill-you-dead look. "In case you haven't noticed she happens to be dating my brother. You think she can keep something like that a secret?"

Harry knew better than to mess with a pissed off Ginevra Molly Weasley. "Relax babe, I wasn't going to tell her what we did. I was just going to ask her for a list of reasons about why patronus change. I don't even have to tell her yours has changed." Harry tried to calm the redhead down by pulling her back into his arms.

"And you don't think that brain on legs Granger will put two and four together and figure it out?" She asked looking up her professor before resting her head on his chest.

"She might. But I think she will be smart enough not to tell Ron, or the rest of your family for that matter." Harry had to laugh imagining his best friend trying to kill him for actually being the four-eyed-sister-deflower.

"Well when she does let it slip, and the posse comes to hang you by your toes, don't come looking to me for a way out. I warned you Harry James Potter my brothers might be slow prats sometimes, but they do know their magic, especially when it comes to cruel painful punishments." She kissed her boyfriend. "Or jokes." She added in an afterthought. "I'm hungry Harry."

"Well lets go get some supper then." He returned her kiss. As the couple walked hand in hand out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that night, Harry Potter flicked his wand to expel the lights. He knew without a doubt what had caused the change in Ginny's patronus. He just couldn't find the words to tell her that giving yourself to another human usually would cause your patronus to change, especially in young witches. 'Maybe if I do write Hermione she could explain it to her. I would hate to die before we got to do it again.' Harry thought to himself as they entered the Great Hall.


	28. Chat with Hermione

Professor Harry James Potter walked slowly across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that morning. It was Saturday and luckily the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had the day off. He had written his best, and smartest, friend Hermione Granger earlier that week to ask her about changing patronus. Today he was making his way into Hogsmeade so he could apparate to Hermione's flat in London.

Harry paused to look at the ancient castle a moment before walking out the gate. 'At least Ginny has quidditch practice today and won't notice I'm gone.' Harry thought as he made his way past the Hog's Head Inn. He knew he would be back long before her practice was to be over, but still couldn't help worrying about her. He always worried about her when she wasn't with him.

Harry Potter stepped out of Hermione Granger's floo that morning exactly when she knew he would. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed walking over to hug her friend. "I'm glad you could make it. I borrowed some books from Potter Manor I think they might be helpful. I've already read them so you can borrow them if you want."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. The bushy headed brunette had always been a bit of a book worm but Harry had assumed it would end when they left Hogwarts. "Thanks 'Minone." Harry hugged her as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I guess you understand what happened from my letter?"

"Yeah you said Ginny's patronus has changed into a doe?" Hermione looked up at him.

Harry nodded. "Before the break when we were working on them, it was still a unicorn, but when we came back after Christmas, it's now a doe."

"Well, they say that love can cause them to change." Hermione picked up one of her books and started flipping through the pages. "And Ginny did tell me about your goodbye gift." Hermione and Harry both blushed at the memory. "I think Ginny has finally admitted to herself how much she loves you."

"That all makes sense." Harry stared at the wall for a long moment. "But then why hasn't mine changed?" He looked at the bushy haired witch with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know Harry. How long have you known that you loved Ginny?" Hermione leaned back on the couch flipping pages in her book.

"Well for sure? I've known since I caught her and Dean snogging in the hallway sixth year." Harry blushed darker. "But I guess it's possible that my heart has known longer than my brain has known?"

"That's a very interesting way to look at it Harry." Hermione's face was buried in her book. "I think I read somewhere that patronus can often tell us a lot about our lives. They can know who we are going to love for instance." She flipped the pages some more. "Maybe yours has just known all along that you would fall in love with Ginny."

"I guess its possible." Harry closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. "I just wish I knew exactly what was going on before I tried to explain it to that little firecracker."

The two friends shared a laugh as they sat in Hermione's flat discussing life in the week since Christmas. After a shared lunch prepared by Hermione, Harry received a notice by owl that he needed to return to the castle immediately. The two said goodbye and Harry flooed back into his office, unsure of what he was expecting.

Harry practically ran down the hall to McGonagall's office. There was no need though. The aging headmistress met Harry in the hall. "It is Miss Weasley, Harry. She has been in a quidditch accident and is in the hospital wing." She had to yell at the professor as he took off down the hall. "Madame Pomfry says she will be perfectly fine in the morning."

Harry burst through the double doors of the hospital wing minuets later. It was already too late. There on the bed he had occupied so much, sat a furious looking Ginevra Molly Weasley. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" She asked looking up seeing him come in.

"I had lunch with Hermione today." He quickly walked over an sat down beside her. "We had some stuff we needed to talk about. Are you ok?" He asked pushing a loose strand of her long red hair back behind her ear.

"Fat lot you care!" She pouted leaning against the headboard of the small hospital bed.

"How can you say that Ginny? You know I love you!" Harry sat up looking hurt and shocked.

"If you cared you would have been at my game. If you cared you would give that prat Luther Mudguns detention for hitting me with the bleeding bluddger." Ginny continued to pout.

Harry stifled a grin as he leaned down and kissed Ginny hard. He knew this was the only way to get the redhead to shut up. After a long healthy snog he finally pulled away. "Now are you okay?" He asked staring into her eyes.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Harry." She snuggled into his chest. "I just got really scared when I woke up and you weren't here looking over me." She started to softly cry. "God I hate being a girl!"

"It's ok Ginny. I for one am glad you're a girl." He kissed her again. "I don't think I could do this with another bloke." He smiled before leaning over and kissing her again.

"Harry Potter you fool!" Ginny slapped his chest playfully. "Did you have a good talk with Hermione?" Harry nodded his head still holding her to him. "Well did she say why it happened?"

"She did." He kissed her head again. "She says that you finally realized that you love me.

Ginny blushed before leaning up and kissing him softly. "So why hasn't yours changed Potter?" She started to tease him.

"Simple beautiful, I have known all my life that I love you." The two kissed deeply before Madame Pomfry came into the room. "Are you ready for bed Miss Weasley?" Harry asked after the school nurse broke them apart. She nodded her head. Harry Potter picked up his girlfriend and bridal carried her back to the room across the hall from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that they had decided to share for the rest of their time at Hogwarts.


	29. A Sunday Alone

The next morning Harry Potter woke early. He looked over at the clock it was only four o'clock in the morning. He knew Ginny liked to sleep in. Harry walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. His head filled with thoughts of Ginny.

Ginny Weasley woke a few hours after her boyfriend that morning. She rolled over to put her arms around him and was sadden to find that he was not there. She groggily sat upright in bed and her eyes quickly found his. He was sitting on the couch starting at her.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better now that I know where you are." She held her hands out for a hug.

Harry had to laugh as he pulled the young redhead into his lap. "Well today is all about you and me and nothing else." He kissed her deeply. "We're taking a day off."

"I think I could get used to that." She giggled snuggling into his chest.

"What do you want to do first?" Harry asked her stroking her long hair.

"Wrap my arms around you and take a nap." Ginny smiled as she pulled him back into bed with her. He pulled the covers up over them as their lips met in a deep passionate kiss.

The clock on the wall was the only thing that knew exactly how long Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley made out that morning. Well made love would be better suited. It didn't take much convincing when Ginny asked Harry to take her shirt off He quickly did as he was told. His lips found the soft flesh of her small breasts. He brought soft moans from her lips as his tongue worked its way across each pert nipple. Slowly he worked his kisses lower. Kissing across the waistband of her knickers as he pulled them off. Harry wanted to burry his face between Ginny's legs, but she had further plans.

"Fuck me Harry!" She moaned the minuet her knickers left her ankles. Harry was all too willing to oblige. There, on his bed, for the second time in his life, Harry Potter made love to Ginny Weasley.

Ginny woke Harry up at lunch by placing small kisses across his bare chest. When he finally started to stir she leaned her mouth close to his ear and softly whispered. "Harry James Potter you are the most amazing man I have ever met."

Harry moaned deeply at these words and pulled the redhead closer to him. "Am I?" He asked teasing her.

"Of course you are." She laid her head on his chest and started drawing lazy circles through his chest hair with her fingertips.

"Well I think I'm the luckiest man in the world." He kissed the top of her head.

Ginny blushed as she looked up. Their lips met in a soft sensual kiss. "So Professor Potter are you going to make me stay in bed all day?" She asked trying to put an innocent angelic look on her face.

"What do you suppose we go do?" Harry asked running his fingers up and down her arm.

"I could use some help on my transfiguration homework." Ginny said matter of factly.

"Your wish is my command my queen." Harry attempted to be cute and bow in bed but only managed to hit his head on the headboard.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked through fits of giggles.

"Like you care!" Harry teased her back. "Your boyfriend hits his head, which hurt by the way, and all you do is laugh!"

"Aww poor professor Potter hurt his little head." Ginny giggled. "Let me kiss it to make it feel better." She leaned over and attempted to do just that. Instead of letting her Harry cupped both her cheeks softly pulling her up into another deep sensual kiss.

A few minuets later Ginny pulled away. "I need a shower Harry." She hopped out of bed naked and made her way over to the attached bathroom.

"Want any company?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I could use someone to wash my back." Ginny winked as she disappeared into the room.

Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in again. Before Ginny's bum had even disappeared through the door frame, he was making his way in to the bathroom behind her. Once inside the shower he pulled her into his arms under the warm water. Their bodies pressing against each other and the water cascaded over them.

"I think I like the bed better." Ginny told him later that night when they were walking back from Hagrid's hut. "I'm not coordinated enough to keep my balance in the shower." She giggled snuggling closer to Harry's arm.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The bed is a little safer for us." Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Did that hurt that bad?" Ginny asked looking up at his hand on his head. While experimenting in the shower, Harry had leaned back against the wall and managed to catch his head on the shower head.

"A little but I think it will heel." He smiled at her gripping her hand tightly.

"Maybe you should go back to your room and lie down for a bit then Harry." Ginny warned sounding very much like her mother.

"Only if you come with me darling." Harry smiled at her.

"I'm sure if you talked nicely I might just join you." She winked at him.

"Well you know if you don't want to I can always go get Romilda." Harry attempted to pull away from Ginny.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How DARE YOU!!" Ginny screamed punching his arm. "You wipe that smirk off your face right now!" She hit him again. "If you ever want me to spend a night in your arms again you will tell the whole world how much I mean to you." She started into his eyes.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Harry asked before he realized where that question might lead.

"Well you could telling the prophet that we are living together, but I'm not sure you have the death wish that would soon follow that." She laughed seeing the fear in his eyes. "Of course you could always P.R.O.P.O.S.E Mr. Potter." Ginny looked up at him hopefully sounding out propose very slowly for him.

"One day when the time is right. If you're lucky, and if your dad says it's ok, and if your brothers don't kill me first, I just might have to do that." He kissed the shocked face of Ginny as they walked into the Great Hall for supper.


	30. Quidditch House Cup

The next few weeks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went by as normal as possible. Harry spent his days teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and his nights studding with Ginny for their upcoming N.E.W.T. tests. Life could be considered pretty normal around the ancient school.

It was now early April, and if the upcoming N.E.W.T tests weren't bad enough, the final game for the quidditch world cup was coming up this weekend. Usually this game was played between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This year was slightly different. There were so few students in Slytherin house they were unable to have a quidditch team. Today's final was between Gryffindor, captained by Ginny Weasley, and Ravenclaw, captained by keeper Rose McGregor.

The two teams walked out onto the pitch. Madame Hootch instructed both teams to plain clean. Team captains McGregor and Weasley shook hands and were on their brooms ready to take flight at the sound of the whistle.

Almost immediately at the sound of the whistle it was evident that Ravencalw was able to out fly Gryffindor. Ravenclaw chasers were zooming up and down the picth, lazily passing the quaffle back and forth. It wasn't long before Ravenclaw was leading Gryffindor 30-0.

Ginny had spent the last two years playing seeker for the Gryffindor team. She was currently flying with her chasers chasing them up and down the pitch. Ginny desperately tried to help her teammates score a few points for the red and gold. Finally after several unanswered scores from Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor beater managed to send the bludger into the back of the head Ravenclaw chasing. Thus knocking him unconscious sending his limp body falling seventy five feet to the ground.

Gryffindor now had the advantage. With only two Ravenclaw keepers still in the game, it was easy for the Gryffindor trio to make their way up and down the pitch. They managed to bring the score to one hundred ten to seventy in favor of Gryffindor.

That's when it happened. Ginny was just about to celebrate her team's eleventh unanswered goal when a small golden orb caught her eye. Fortunately for the Gryffindor team, Ginny was now ridding Harry's Firebolt and was easily able to chase the snitch down.

Three hundred, two hundred, one hundred, fifty feet, Ginny stretched out her small hand. Thirty, twenty, ten, a bludger hit by Ravenclaw beaters made contact with her head. The force of the impact knocked Ginny off her broom over three hundred feet in the air.

You could have heard a pin drop in the stands near the Hogwarts quidditch pitch at that moment. All the players in the air stopped moving, students stared in aw. Professors froze in fear. There was nothing no one could do. No one but Harry James Potter.

As his student and girlfriend fell from her broom apparently unconscious that warm Saturday afternoon, Harry leapt from his seat. He was sitting in the professor box in the middle of the pitch and Ginny was free falling on the other end. "Accio Broom!" Harry yelled holding his hand out in time to catch and mount his firebolt.

Ginny's body fell at terminal velocity as Harry sped towards her on the broom. The green eyes boy flattened his body against the wood of the broom stick. He picked up speed as her body neared the ground. The students and teachers of Hogwarts all stared in amazement as Harry caught Ginny low enough that his feet drug across the grass of the pitch. Her body laid unconscious in his arms.

Harry didn't even stop flying. He knew where she needed to be. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had arguably the best quidditch healer in Scotland. Harry flew to the top of the Astronomy tower. He landed with easy, abandoned his broom, and ran down the hall to the hospital wing cradling the lifeless body of Ginevra Molly Weasley in his arms.

Two hours later the hospital wing of Hogwarts was crowded. Ginny lay on the bed Harry himself had been in after so many games. Harry stood beside her head waiting. Madame Pomfry had told everyone gathered that Ginny should eventually come around. She wasn't sure when the redhead would wake up, but she was rather certain that she had sustained no serious injuries. Well if you can count possible memory loss as a minor injury. The Hogwarts healer had told the gathered Weasley family, along with Harry, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor quidditch team and Hagrid that young Ginny might not be able to remember everything about her past for a few days.

With nothing to do but wait the family sat around the youngest Weasley's bed. Harry knelt on the old cold stone his eyes full of tears, slowly stroking her soft hair. Molly and Arthur sat on the opposite side of the bed from Harry. Molly had been crying and Arthur was trying to comfort her. Ron and Hermione sat on the edge of the bed behind Harry watching the scene.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Ronald Weasley was scared. He knew the severness of a bludger injury. Especially a bludger to the head. After all, Ron was probably the biggest quidditch fan in the family.

That night Professor McGonagall led the Weasley family to her office. She had convinced them they all needed rest and promised she would alert them the second Ginny made any signs of movement. With reluctance, the family left Hogwarts castle.

Harry Potter would not leave his girlfriend's bedside. Madame Pomfry knew he was stubborn enough not to even bother to argue. After giving Ginny some evening medications she thought would help her regain consciousness sooner, she retired to her bedchambers for the evening. Harry lay in bed beside Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but silently hoped the feel of his arms around the redhead would somehow bring life to the limp body.


	31. Fight!

**A/N WARNING …rated M for a reason in this chapter. Foul language and violence.**

Wednesday afternoon found the seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry still missing two people from their study session. Normally at this time of day, five teenagers gathered in the large classroom to review and practice defensive spells. Today, as well as the past two days, both the head student and young professor were missing.

Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry James Potter sat on a padded chair beside the hospital bed of Ginevra Molly Weasley. The young green eyed professor had not left this post since Madame Pomfry, the Hogwarts healer, had sent the lifeless body of Miss Weasley to Saint Mugos Hospital on Monday morning.

With the young redhead showing no signs of waking up after being struck in the head by a bludger on Saturday afternoon, Madame Pomfry decided that she would need further care than the Hogwarts hospital wing was able to provide, and thus requested she be moved to Saint Mugos.

Most of the Weasley family had given up the constant bedside vigil to return to work. Mrs. Weasley and Harry Potter could not be pried from Ginny's bedside. It had been almost four straight days since either of them had slept for longer than a few minuets at time. Harry had insisted that Molly go home in the evenings and he would send word if anything changed, but the mother of the Weasley clan had refused. The two had been standing guard over Ginny non stop occasionally crying into the shoulder of the other.

Harry was shocked for a moment that Wednesday afternoon when Dean Thomas appeared in Ginny's room. Of course Dean was shocked too. He knew Harry and Ginny were dating but expected the current boyfriend of his former girlfriend to be in class at that particular time. "Oh, hi Harry." Dead stuttered when he came into the room.

"Hello Dean." Harry looked up for a moment.

"How is she doing Mrs. Weasley?" Dean asked sitting an arrangement of daisies on Ginny's bedside table.

"The healers are still worried." Harry began knowing Molly wouldn't be able to tell the whole story without crying. "They say with her injury she should already be back on feet by now." Harry leaned down and pushed a stray hair from Ginny's face trying to find the right words to continue. "They don't know why she hasn't responded to any of us or the medication yet." Harry glanced over to see Molly crying softly.

"Well let me know when the funeral is then, I'll send flowers." Dean hadn't finished what he was saying when he was suddenly violently knocked to the ground.

"You…Fucking…BASTARD…" Harry yelled at Dean hitting every inch of his body he could reach. "She will not … NOT…DIE!" Harry was on top of a cowering Dean. Both fists flailing wildly as he emphasized each of his words with a punch to Dean's face.

This brutal beating of the boy that came to check on his one time girlfriend continued on for several long moments. "HARRY!!" Molly pleaded. "Let him UP!" She tried to sound stern through the tears but the thought of her daughter needing a funeral was too much and the sleep deprived woman fell back into the chair she had just vacated.

Thundering footsteps could be heard coming up the hall if it wasn't for Harry's continuous curses and blows to Dean's body. "What in the..." Hagrid had started to ask as he stuck a trash bin lid sized hand between the two fighting teens. "Harry. HARRY! STOP IT!" bellowed Hagrid as he picked up his friend of eight years and held him off the now bleeding body of Dean.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" Screamed Harry as he continued to swing his arms and kick his legs.

Two healers who had been working down the hall came in and carried the limp body of Dean down the hall to be checked out. Hagrid did his best to calm Harry. After Dean was removed from his eye sight Harry's shouts of hatred turned into cries of anger, cries of pain, cries of worry. "'at a boy 'arry," Hagrid cradled the sobbing teenager like a baby. "Let it all out now."

Hagrid leaned against the wall, holding Harry in one arm and Molly Weasley in the other. Both of the smaller people in the room needed a good shoulder to cry on and what could be better than crying on the large barrel sized shoulders of a half giant. Of course seeing everyone else crying made Hagrid cry too.

Luna Lovegood dropped the flower pot she was carrying when she entered Ginny's room. This caused Harry and Molly to turn around. "Is she okay Harry?" Luna asked tentavily fearing the young redhead may have just died.

"There's still no change Luna." Harry pulled himself from Hagrid's arm and walked over to the blonde. "She still hasn't shown any sign of waking up." Harry picked up his wand from the bedside table and exploded the flowers Dean had brought in before repairing the flower pot Luna dropped.

"Oh I just thought that you know everyone was crying and all." Luna walked over and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"It's ok dear we understand." Molly had dried her eyes and walked over putting an arm around Luna. "You just missed Dean he came in to see Ginny and well he made some rather rude comments."

"He was always a bludgernig pumpkin head wasn't he." Luna said cheerfully making Harry laugh.

"You could say that again Luna." Harry smiled at her as he took his seat beside Ginny's bed.

"You know Harry if you need to go home for a while I can stay with Ginny." Luna smiled at him hoping Harry and Molly would both go home and get some rest.

Harry shook his head. "You take Molly home for a while I'm not leaving here till I see those pretty brown eyes look at me again."

**A/N A special thanks to **mhersheybar. **It was her story that prompted me to add this chapter. I read her story and it made me hate Dean even more. I thought Harry deserved a way to get even. **

**For you loyal readers, Thank YOU! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. As some of you know through personal messages, I am still unsure as to Ginny's fate. I took the weekend off for Easter and to think so sorry for the three day no update issue. You can yell at me after I kill my favorite red head. **


	32. Ginny's Future

It was two days after Harry Potter had managed to not only break seven of Dean Thomas' ribs, but also his jaw, nose, and three fingers. Dean was now in a room of Saint Mungo's himself recovering from the fight which broke out after his rather stupid comment about sending flowers to Ginny's funeral.

Harry sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. It was about three o'clock in the morning and the dimly lit room Ginny had at the wizardring hospital was no place for a man who had been five days with no sleep. He had been sitting in the soft arm chair by her bed when he thought he saw her fingers move the first time.

Harry figured it was just his tired eyes, or maybe hope, that he saw her hand twitch. But the third time it happened that morning, he got up and sat on the edge of her bed. Harry gently laid his hand on top of Ginny's and squeezed softly. Ginny responded with a fain moan.

Harry knelt beside the redhead holding her hand in his and using his free hand to rub her forehead. "It's ok Ginny I'm right here." Harry whispered into her ear.

"H…H…Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry started to cry. He couldn't believe it Ginny was ALIVE. "Yes sweetie I'm here." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave me Harry." Ginny mumbled before falling back asleep.

"I won't. I'll never leave you beautiful." Harry kissed her forehead again before laying in bed beside her. He wrapped the young redheads body in his arms, smiling for the first time in almost a week.

Harry woke up early the next morning. He had actually managed to get a few hours sleep. It was now almost seven o'clock and Harry knew that the healers and Weasley family would be arriving shortly. He sat up on Ginny's bed and ran his hand across her cheek.

Ginny rubbed her cheek against his hand a small smile on her lips. Harry couldn't help but smile. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered leaning over to kiss the end of her nose. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny opened her eyes for the first time in days and stared at Harry. "I'm hungry." She admitted after thinking for a few seconds. "Where are we Harry?" She looked around the room concerned.

"Saint Mungo's Gin." Harry leaned over to the bedside table and picked up a glass of water with a straw offering it to Ginny. "We have been here for a few days." After helping her drink he sat the water back down.

"Oh." Ginny groaned simply. "Why are we here?" She looked up at Harry.

"Well do you remember playing in the final quidditch match?" Harry asked holding Ginny's hands. She nodded. "You were hit by a bludger right after you caught the snitch Gin. You fell from you broom and I barley caught you before you hit the ground." Harry started to cry a little.

Ginny looked up at him in shock. "What happened?"

"Well I saved you from the ground, but the bludger hit you pretty hard. I took you to Madame Pomfrey and she tried to heal you but your injury was so bad you wouldn't wake up. So Monday morning we brought you here. And, well, honestly, you haven't shown many signs of getting better all week."

"What day is it Harry?" Ginny asked closing her eyes.

"Its Thursday Gin." Harry smiled at her.

The redhead groaned closing her eyes as Harry continued. "You have been unconscious for five days. Your mom has been here most of the time and all of your family keeps coming by. Hermione wouldn't leave till she had to go to work. Luna came in to see you yesterday." He sat back in the chair Ginny had just fallen asleep.

A silver stag appeared in the middle of the Burrow's kitchen. Harry Potter's voice erupted from the snout. "Ginny awake. Sleeping now. Wants food." Molly Weasley screamed and ran into the arms of her husband.

"I have to get there. Ron you clean up after everyone is done." She hugged her boys before taking Arthur's hand and stepping into the green flame cage that was the floo network. "Saint Mungo's Hospital." She said clearly as the flames enveloped her.

Harry was still knelt beside Ginny's bed smiling when Molly ran though the door. "How is she dear?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"See for yourself." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. "Ginny, your mom is here. Can you open your eyes for her?"

"Mum?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Yes sweetie I'm right here." Molly reached out and took her daughters hand.

"I'm hungry." Ginny whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Typical Weasley." Arthur whispered holding back tears.

Ginny's recovery process sped up drastically once she decided to wake up and rejoin the living. The healers at Saint Mungo's Hospital released her three days after she had scared Harry by twitching that morning. Of course Harry wouldn't let her do too much too fast. He insisted on walking her anywhere she went. It annoyed and excited Ginny to see someone who cared so much about her that he would never leave her side.

As the weeks went by and their N.E.W.T. tests grew near, Harry and Ginny were getting to spend less and less time together. Instead they were both busy with studding. Although they did have the same subjects to study for, the material they needed to cover was slightly different. Harry had been a professor all year and was only being allowed to take the N.E.W.T. test because McGonagall knew he would want to go into the aura training program with the same marks as all the other trainees and the only way to do that was to allow him to take the exam. The only problem was that since Harry had not had all the classroom work as the seventh year students at Hogwarts, he would be given a special shortened exam.

It was mid may and Harry lay in bed with his arm around Ginny. "I've been thinking sweetheart." He started looking up at the ceiling. "What are we going to do next month when you graduate?"

Ginny giggled against him. "Well I'm going to go back to the Burrow. I don't know what you're going to do." She snuggled closer to him.

"Well I've been thinking, you remember our discussion a few months ago?" He looked at her and had to laugh she had a confused look on her face. "Well I think its time I go talk to your dad." Harry leaned down and kissed his girlfriend softly. Ginny still had no idea what he was talking about but smiled at him anyway. The two snuggled into each other and fell asleep in the happiest place in the world, each others arms.


	33. Dinner with the Weasleys

Professor Harry James Potter sat in his empty classroom that night. He was susposed to be studing for his N.E.W.T. Herbology exam the next day. But Harry couldn't get the idea out of his mind. It had come to him while he was sitting in Saint Mungo's. He picked up a quill and parchment and began to write.

_Mr. Weasley. _

_While shopping with you during Christmas you asked me what my intentions are with your daughter. I have found that I love her very much this year and can't see myself living with out her. Please allow me the honor of taking you and Mrs. Weasley out for dinner this Friday evening. Any restaurant you choose, my treat. I think we have a few things we need to discuss further. Ginny is doing well and staying busy with N.E.W.T. studies. She is ready for a break. _

_Harry. _

He reread the letter several time. He was positive this isn't how he wanted to say it but couldn't find the right words to put on paper. In the end, Harry folded the parchment into a small envelope and made his way to the owlry. He gave one of the small brown barn Hogwarts owls an owl treat and specific instructions to wait for a return reply. The owl hooted in acknowledgement and made his way out the open windows.

Harry walked slowly across the grounds that evening. He wanted some time to clear his head and could only think of one spot. He stepped into the small clearing by the lake and sat down beneath the large oak tree that held Ginny and his initials carved just below the JP+LE. Harry leaned his back on the tree and stared out at the black lake. It was mid May and he could see the giant squid swimming just below the surface. "Ah to be free and not have a care in the world." Harry said out loud to nobody just as the small brown owl dropped a note in his lap. Harry opened the note and read.

_Harry. _

_Its good to hear that Ginny is doing well. I can tell you are considering some deep thoughts. Instead of a trip into town why don't you come to the Burrow Friday night? It is awful quiet around here with everyone off to school or work. Molly will be more than happy to have someone to cook for again. I look forward to our discussion. We will see you Friday at six. And tell Ginny we love her. _

_Arthur _

Harry folded the parchment and placed it inside his cloak. He sat there staring at the lake for several seconds before making up his mind. He stood up and walked straight to the Headmistress's office. After knocking quietly on her door, he was told to enter.

"Professor McGonagall I was wondering if you had time to discuss something with me?" Harry asked as he walked over to the chair opposite her desk he had spend much of his sixth year sitting in studding with Dumbledore.

"Of course Professor Potter. Please do sit. What is it you would like to discuss?" McGonagall put down the parchment she had been reading and smiled up at the teenager she had hired as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"I was wondering ma'am if it would be possible for me to have Friday afternoon off." Harry asked as he took a seat.

"What for Harry?" McGonagall looked up suspiciously.

"Well I am meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Friday night to ask them some questions about my future and was hoping I could have the afternoon off to visit my fault to double check a few things before I say something stupid." Harry tried to smile but it came across as more of a worried grimace.

"Harry I'm sure you will have no problems talking with the Weasleys. And of course you can have Friday afternoon off. Just let me know before you leave and I will have someone cover your classes again." She smiled at the boy. "Now if that will be all I have a few things to do yet before bed and the hour is very late."

"Of course. Thank you Professor." Harry stood and walked over to the door. "Professor McGonagall, I am sorry to have called at this late hour. Thank you again for allowing me the time off. I trust that the nature of my absence will not be public knowledge."

McGonagall considered the boy for a moment. "Of course Professor. As you wish." With these words she dismissed the professor from her office.

After lunch that Friday, Harry stopped by the Headmistresses office. He told her he was leaving and she assured him that his reason would be kept between the two of them. He flooed from her office to Gringotts Bank.

He approached the first open goblin and handed him the key to the Potter family vault. After examining the key the goblin called for a younger goblin to lead him to the vault. Once inside, Harry spent a few minuets searching for the object he wanted to see. There on a shelf in the corner was the small wooden box he had been looking for. The papers he had been given before his last birthday had told him of its existence and contents but this was the first time Harry would be seeing them in person.

After putting the box and some money into his cloak, Harry thanked the goblin and the pair made their way back up to the bank entrance. Harry's hand never left the small box as he walked out of Gringotts and down the street of Diagon Alley. He stopped in Weasley Wizard Wheeze to see George. The shop was fairly empty as it was still early afternoon.

"Oi, Harry, you going to buy anything or just drool at my new assistant." George had walked up behind Harry and caught him staring in disbelieve at none other than Gabrielle Delacoure.

"Hey George. Sorry I just wasn't expecting this." He smiled as George walked up and put his arm around the French half vela. "How have you been Gabrielle?" Harry asked as he walked over to the counter.

"Very good 'arry. And yourself?" She asked through a heavy French accent.

"Good thank you. Well very good in the past few weeks. I have actually come to talk to George about something important." He smiled at George.

"Of course 'arry. I will just be upstairs if you need me." Gabrielle kissed George on the cheek and made her way to the staircase in the back storeroom of the shop.

"So what's so important Harry?" George asked leaning down on the counter.

"Well here look at these." Harry slid the box over to George.

George opened it and smiled. "Um sorry Harry but your not my type." George laughed handing the box back to a blushing Harry.

"I would hope not George." Harry smiled. "But I was hoping I would have your permission to ask Ginny."

George's face lit up in a huge grin. "Well its about bleeding time Harry." George came around the corner and slapped Harry on the back. "Just let me know when you do it so I can be the first to congratulate you both."

"Deal!" Harry smiled. "Well I better get going I have to meet your parents in a bit and want to stop by Madame Malkin's first.

"Sure Harry see you around then." George picked up a feather duster and went back to cleaning shelves whistling to himself.

Harry left Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop about an hour later holding a new set of casual dress robes. He made his way into the Hog's Head and smiled to Aberforth as he stepped into the fireplace. "Potter Manor." Harry said clearly as he was engulfed in a cage of green flames and transported to the old large empty house.

After a shower and several hours of pacing trying to decide exactly what to say to the Weasleys, Harry made his way over to the fireplace and disappeared to the Burrow. Immediately after stepping out of the ashes he was engulfed in Mrs. Weasley's arms. "Harry dear. So glad you came by tonight." She gave him a big hug which he tried to return.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." He smiled at her as she ushered him into the kitchen. "It smells wonderful." He commented shaking hands with Mr. Weasley.

"So Harry shall we have dinner first or do you want to go right into talking?" Arthur asked with a small wink.

"Well, if you will both sit down, I'll say what I need to say before I forget how I want to say it." Harry said with a blush.

The two eldest Weasleys sat down.

"As you know I have been dating your daughter for quite some time now. I believe I have loved her since her first year at Hogwarts. Though some may say we were too young then to know what love is and some say we are too young to know what it is now. I care about Ginny very much. I can't see myself living without her." Harry paused searching for the right words to continue. He noticed Arthur smiling and Molly had tears in her eyes. "Well the thing is. I love Ginny. I'm crazy about her. I killed me to think about what could have happened to her when she was in Saint Mungo's. With your permission I would like to ask her to marry me." Harry stood still waiting for the killing curse to come from somewhere in the house.

Molly shrieked running around the table and pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug. "Molly let the boy breathe." Arthur had come up behind her and tried to pull Harry from the death grip of his wife's over excited hug. When he got the boy free from the arms of a very pleased Weasley mother, he smiled at him and took his hand shaking it.

"Harry I told you before Christmas that we thought this day would come. While we both expected it sooner, I am glad you waited. As you know I asked that you wait for Ginny to finish school before you ask her. That stipulation remains Harry. Now that being said, welcome to the family." Arthur pulled the boy into a semi awkward hug.

Harry knew he now had to ask Ron before he could ask Ginny. They still had four weeks of school left. Harry just might have four weeks of his life left. If Ron didn't kill him, the fear of asking Ginny would.


	34. Love Potions

Over the next two weeks, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a very busy place. Fifth and seventh year students each had testing that had to be completed before the end of May. The younger students, when not in class, were huddled together in hallways, behind tapestries, or in common room corners trying desperately to avoid the yelling that would start any time they happened to get in the way of an older student.

Life around Hogwarts wasn't any easier for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry James Potter spent his days lecturing rambunctious students trying to cram as much knowledge as possible into his older ones before their tests. At night, the young professor spent much of his free time in the office of one of his colleagues. They were after all supposed to be helping him study for his upcoming N.E.W.T. tests.

Friday evening was no exception. Well it wouldn't have been if Professor Sprout had been feeling well. Instead she had left Harry and Neville Longbottom, her associate professor, to study in the greenhouse for their Herbology test that would be held the next morning. "Neville, how do you remember all this stuff?" Harry asked as they were talking about the healing powers of an optomy bush.

"I don't know Harry. I guess it works the same way as you do. You know, I remember Herbology stuff like you remember dark arts? I mean I forget half the spells I'm supposed to know before I ever walk out the door." The boys shared a laugh. "I couldn't even disarm a person till our fifth year with the D.A."

"True but if you hadn't been able to lead me to Gillyweed, well Fred and George would have never opened the joke shop. Could you imagine life without having to avoid offered drinks for fear of a love potion cooked up by your best friends?" Both boys' faces had a similar look of disgust. "Honestly you think the Minister would ban all love potions from existence." Harry smiled looking at Neville.

"True Harry but think about all the good things love potions have caused to happen in this world." Neville leaned against the counter rubbing his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Lets see, Ron almost died because of Romilda wanting you." Harry faked throwing up in a flower pot.

"Well that did get Lavender away from him though if you think about it. I mean she did hear him going on and on about Romilda that morning. Maybe that's why she didn't take it too hard when he called it off."

"Sure Harry. That's why she spent the better part of a week in the bathroom with Moaning Mertle crying her eyes out?" Neville raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yeah well how many times have you fallen in love with the wrong girl because she slipped you one huh?" Harry dropped the flower pot he was holding when he saw the blush on Neville's face.

"Just two." Neville smiled.

"Must be nice. Between Romilda and Paverti I have almost left Ginny no less than ten times." Harry shuddered at the thought of losing her.

"How are things going between you two anyway?" Neville asked looking through a rather large book on magical healing plants.

"Well they would be going better if I ever got to see her."

"I know what you mean. I haven't got to spend more than a few minuets with Luna at a time in about a month now."

"I know but it will all be over soon. And then we have all summer to spend with the girls." Harry's face lit up in a big smile as he thought of Ginny in her skimpy muggle bikini from last summer. "Do you know what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Yeah well kind of. I mean for right now at least, there is no after Hogwarts for me. McGonagall asked me to stay on for a few years. I think Professor Sprout is planning on going into retirement and I might as well fill her spot." Neville blushed at the thought of being in charge of the Hogwarts Herbology department.

"That's wonderful Neville." Harry leaned across the desk and patted Neville on the back. "I have been asked to stay on too but I mean you know this job is kind of cursed." Harry laughed. "If I do manage to stay on I guess it will at least show the world that the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts is now more than a one year post."

"True. I would think now that the spawn of the love potion is dead though the curse would be lifted anyway." Neville smiled up from his book.

"Hey give a guy some credit. It sounds cooler to think I'm a curse breaker." Harry laughed. "And just what is a spawn of the love potion?"

"Duh Harry spawn of the love potion? Didn't you say Merope Guant slipped Tom Riddle senior a love potion? Isn't that why he fell in love with snake face's mom in the first place?" Neville tried to control his laugher. "Imagine all the things that we would have if the Ministry had banned those damn things years ago."

"Yeah like our parents?" Harry asked looking up at Neville. The two boys shared a look that only those who had been brought up without parents could understand. "Sanity. A normal life." Harry smiled.

"True but we would both be just stuttering idiots around girls. I mean what's cooler than defeating voldy moldy anyway." Neville forced a smile. "Curse breaker or defeater of the Dark Lord, which would you rather be Harry?"

The boys looked at each other for a moment. "Curse breaker." They both said at the same time. Arm in arm and laughing hysterically the two friends made their way back to the castle that night. Each hoping to spend a little time with their respective loved ones before curfew. Their Herbology test would be first thing in the morning. After that, if they survived the other N.E.W.T. level tests, they could breathe a little for the remaining school year.


	35. NEWTs

Ginny Weasley feel asleep that night in the arms of the man she knew in her heart she would one day marry. They had been lying in bed together discussing transfiguration homework and the next thing the young redhead knew she was alone in bed and could hear the shower running.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ginny yelled as she stepped into the shower behind him. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have been studding this morning."

Harry Potter laughed. "Ginny if we don't already know it I don't think last minuet studding before the test is going to somehow make it magically sink into our brains." He tried to put his arms around her tone body.

"Not now Harry!" She pushed him away. "We have to hurry our Herbology exam starts in forty five minuets and I would like to be clean when I go to the greenhouse." She stepped under the water.

Harry stared in amazement. Her body was perfect. How could she expect him to not want to hold her close when she just barged into his shower naked like that? "Ginny if you don't relax I'll be forced to hex you." He smiled mischievously at her.

"And I suppose you have a way for me to relax Potter?" She rolled her eyes as Harry stepped closer to her.

"I just might have exactly what the doctor ordered." He picked her up pinning her against the side of the shower.

"I better not take too much, doc, I don't know how it will affect me." Ginny squealed as Harry's hands roamed her body.

Harry kissed her softly his hands traveling every curve her body had to offer. As the tension they shared over their upcoming N.E.W.T.s left their bodies, all either of them could think of was how this was the perfect way to start a morning. There in the large shower in the bathroom of the quarters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry provided for its Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley made love less than an hour before their school finals.

Harry and Ginny made their way hand in hand down to the school greenhouses after their shower. They had a few minuets before the test was to begin. All seventh year students plus Professors Potter, Longbottom, Sprout, McGonagall and two ministry officials stood outside the greenhouse.

At exactly nine o'clock, Professor Sprout walked forward. "Students it is now time to begin your Herbology exam. Inside you will find thirteen common plants. Please list ten of the common uses of each. You have one hour. Begin." She tapped her wand on the door handle and it faded away allowing the small group of gathered students plus Harry and Neville into the greenhouse.

An hour later the group made their way back inside the castle. "Well that was rather easy." Ginny was saying as she happily swung a green faced Harry's hand. "Just four more to go right boys?" She smiled at Neville who also seemed confident.

Harry pulled Ginny into a corner of the hallway as they stood outside the Charms classroom waiting on Professor Flitwick. "Can I steal some of your confidence?" Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Sure you can Harry." She gave the boy a long deep kiss. Causing the gathered students to erupt into catcalls and whistles.

"Thank you all for that glorious welcome." The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick said as he stepped onto a stool outside the classroom. "If I can have you attention now please. Inside the classroom there are seven different objects. Each one requires you to perform a certain spell to mend it. Your task is to correctly identify and carry out that spell. You have two minuets for each object. A ministry official is standing next to each one to grade you. Please proceed in a single file line until you have completed all tasks. Once you are done you may leave to study for your next exam. Once all students have completed the Charms N.E.W.T you will be called for your next exam." Professor Flitwick stepped off his stool and led the students into the Charms classroom.

"Well that was torture." Ginny said to no one in particular as a small group of seventh years made their way into the great hall. "What are they trying to do kill us before we make it to the real world?" She gave a small shudder just before two strong arms enveloped her body.

"Who's trying to kill you sweetheart?" Harry asked as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Flitwick. What kind of exam was that anyway?" She leaned against his chest opening her transfiguration text book.

"Well I think that will probably be the easiest of the day. We have Potions next, then Transfiguration." He leaned over her shoulder reading the book with her. "After lunch you have two defense exams." He kissed the redhead.

"How come you're the only professor who gives two tests?" Neville asked as he sat down across from the couple.

"Well I'm not sure. I guess its because there has always been a practical and written part of the Defense exam." He studied the question for a moment. "Remind me next year to talk to McGonagall about that I really don't think there needs to be a written." Those gathered nodded in agreement as Professor Slughorn walked to the front of the room.

"Alright seventh year students who are to take the Potions N.E.W.T. please follow me." He led the students down the hall to the Dungeons. "Inside there are twenty potions. Identify each of them and tell me their common use. There are a number of poisons amongst the lot. Please include the antidote for each poison. And no Mr. Potter a bezor will not earn you points this time." He waved his wand and the students entered the foul smelling classroom. "You have one hour. You may begin."

It took most of the hour to identify half the potions in the lab. Every seventh year student that walked out of that room knew they had failed Slughorn's exam. You could almost feel the fear swelling around them as they made their way to the Transfiguration court yard.

Professor McGonagall stood outside by the fountain to greet them. "Greetings all. I hope your tests haven't proven too difficult up to this point. Never worry you are almost finished. Now what you will be required to do for you N.E.W.T. Proceed around the corner and a ministry official will have you transfigure your features and clothing. When you are finished, come back here and you will be taken to another ministry official. There you will be required to transform an animal into the object of the official's choosing. Good look seventh years I am sure you will do quite well." She waved her wand and the curtain separating the students from the entrance to the hallway was removed.

Harry had to smile when he saw Ginny after their Transfiguration N.E.W.T. "Ginny sweetie do you realize your skirt is well basically nonexistent?" Ginny had tried to change her skirt into jeans and managed to that perfectly. However going back to the school knee length pleated skirt didn't' go as well as expected. Currently if she walked too fast, Ginevra Weasley would show the world the bottom of her knickers. "As much as I like seeing that Gin, I better try to fix it." Harry walked over and preformed the complicated bit of magic that would lengthen her skirt.

"Thanks" she kissed his cheek as the rest of the seventh years started queuing up outside the defense room for their final exam.

"Your welcome beautiful." Harry kissed her cheek. "But I want to practice reversing that spell later." Ginny blushed as she felt Harry's lips graze her ear.

"Hey that's not fair she's dating the teacher she's bound to pass." Groaned Luna.

"Jealous are you?" Harry teased back. "Now friends, we come to the end of our journey. I told you what to expect so you should be prepared. Through these doors you will find three stations for your practical. First, a boggart. Should be easy enough. Second you will come across some form of dark curse from a ministry official. Identify that curse. And finally there are a number of dark objects the ministry has brought with them. You will be required to identify and describe the uses of one. After completion of these three stations, proceed to the front of the classroom. There you will find a packet with your name on it. Take that packet and complete the written portion of the exam. When you are finished with this exam you are done with your N.E.W.T. testing. Good luck class." Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek as the four seventh year students started their final exam.


	36. The Attack on Harry Potter

Two hours after completing their final exam at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter sat on a sofa in his professor's quarters snuggling a very excited Ginny Weasley. "I can't believe it Harry! We're done!" She screamed excitedly as he idly stroked her back.

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "Now what do we do?"

Ginny smiled at him mischievously. "Well we can start by enjoying our summer. No one says we have to get jobs straight away."

"I already have a job Gin." He smiled at her. "McGonagall asked me to teach again next year."

"That's wonderful Harry!" She kissed him deeply.

"Yeah well it does give me the summer off to spend some time with you." Harry blushed as Ginny wiggled in his lap.

"What ever will we do with all that free time?" Ginny giggled mocking Harry.

"I could think of a few things." Harry smiled back pushing Ginny onto a cushion on the floor and sliding between her legs.

"Oh really and what makes you think I want to do that Mr. Potter?"

"Well if you don't, I could always find Romilda."

"Harry James Potter! If you ever want to kiss me again you will forget that girl even exists. Do you understand?" Ginny pointed her finger at him threateningly

Harry couldn't help but think of how much Ginny looked exactly like her mom when she was yelling at him. "Yes ma'am." He leaned down and kissed the red head again.

Ginny and Harry stood up to leave the Great Hall after a rather large supper that evening. Just as they were about to walk out the front doors of the castle, Professor McGonagall approached them. "Excuse me, but I would like to have a word with you Miss Weasley." The wise headmistress smiled at the couple. "It shall only take a few minuets time if you will please follow me to my office. Oh and Mr. Potter, I believe you have a visitor in your office.

"Oh thank you Professor." Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'll see you after you're done." The three parted ways Ginny following Professor McGonagall to her office and Harry walking the staircase to his.

Harry was shocked to see Bill Weasley sitting behind his desk when he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom a few minuets later. "Bill, what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry smiled walking over and taking the man's hand.

"Well actually Professor," Bill tried not to laugh, "We have something rather important we would like to discuss with you."

"We?" Harry questioned looking around the room.

Charlie Weasley stepped out of the professor's office and made his way down the stone staircase. "Yes Potter, WE."

"Hi Charlie." Harry leaned against one of the student desks. "What do I owe this pleasure of having both of you in my office?" Just as Harry asked the question the realization hit him.

"You don't honestly think that blabbermouth George could keep your little secret quiet do you?" Charlie teased walking up and sitting on the corner of Harry's desk.

"Honestly Harry, I would have thought you would have been smart enough to make sure little Miss Delacore was not listening behind the curtain." Bill smiled at him.

"Obviously she was bound to tell Fleur as fast as she could." Charlie laughed as George and Percy stepped out of the professor's office.

"She was almost as excited as I was." George smiled mischievously.

"Well now Potter. You don't honestly think your going to get away with ruining our little sister's life do you?" Ron asked as he entered the class room from the hall.

"Ruin? How would I do that?" Harry looked around trying desperately not to let the fear show on his face. "I love Ginny. I only want to make her happy."

"We thought you would say something like that." Percy stepped down off the staircase.

"Alright boys lets make sure young Potter here knows how much we care about our dear sister." Almost as if Charlie's words were a command, all five of the Weasley boy's pointed their wands at Harry.

Harry didn't have time to react. There were five wands pointed dangerously at his chest. "Please no!" He begged. Suddenly out of no where a pair of rather strong arms grabbed him around the waist as a bag was shoved over his head.

"Don't fight Harry." Maniacal laughter spread across the room as Arthur Weasley spoke. "We just have to make sure you don't have the wrong intentions towards our Ginny."

"You always said I was an overprotective git. Let's see what happens when you are left defenseless against six overprotective men you four eyed sister deflowerer." Ron laughed pulling Harry's wand from his pocket.

"Please sit down Ginevra." Professor McGonagall had taken a seat behind the desk in the headmistress's office. "First off I would like to congratulate you on your completion of your studies at Hogwarts." Both McGonagall and the portrait of Dumbledore smiled at Ginny.

"Thank you Professor." Ginny beamed back.

"Now for the reason I have asked you to come here tonight. You may not be aware of this but Madame Hootch is retiring this year." McGonagall looked over to see a smile on Ginny's face. "That means her position is open." She returned the red head's smile. "We have several qualified witches who have already applied to replace her."

"Oh." Ginny's face fell as she suddenly took interest in a spot on the floor of the office.

"However Miss Weasley, the board of governors and myself feel you are the prefect person for the position." Ginny's eyes met McGonagall's. "The job does not require much. Your main responsibility of course is quidditch. You will have a few classes throughout the school year. And you will be required to give flying lessons to all first years and any other student who requests extra lessons."

"You mean you want me to take the job?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yes Miss Weasley. I would like very much for you to take the job. As I was saying you will have all the rights and privileges of any other Hogwarts Professor. But your day will be slightly shorter."

"Thank you Professor." Ginny's eyes reflected the smile on her face.

"You are welcome Ginevra. Please take some time to think about the offer. I am sure you would like to discuss things with your family. And perhaps Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's face gave a hint of a knowing smile. "I will hold the position until I hear from you."

Ginny stood to leave the room. "Of course. Thank you again Professor. You shall be hearing from me shortly.

Ginny left the headmistress's office. She quickly made her way up to the fifth floor where Harry's office and quarters were. She stuck her head in the quarters and didn't see him. "Must be in the office." She said aloud to herself as she walked across the hall. After fully searching the office, classroom and quarters for Harry, Ginny sat down in one of the arm chairs by the fire. "Where did he go?" She wondered to herself. "The map!" Ginny smiled thanking Harry's dad's best friends for developing the magical map that showed the location of everyone inside Hogwarts at all times. The young red head pulled the map from its hiding place and after giving the code phrase to open it started searching for Harry's dot. An hour later she had given up. He wasn't on the map anywhere. Ginny climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. Wishing someone was there to discuss the job offer with her.


	37. Graduation

"GET UP!!" Molly Weasley was yelling as she walked through the living room of the Burrow. "All you lot get up NOW!!" She prodded the closest red head with her foot. "I told you boys not to go out acting like hooligans and this is the thanks I get?" She marched all five of her boys and her husband to the kitchen table. "You come in late, drunk and pass out in my living room floor." She turned to Harry. "I don't blame you dear. This lot probably forced you to go."

"They kidnapped me." Harry said stretching as he yawned. It really was way to early to be waking up after being drug off at wand point wand less and blindfolded.

"Yeah well it didn't take much convincing to get you to drink now did it?" George mouthed from across the room.

"Your mum is right boys. We shouldn't have come home so drunk." Arthur was trying to look good in front of his wife.

"Next time we will just go back to Shell Cottage." Bill laughed.

"THERE BETTER NOT BE A BLEEDING NEXT TIME!" Molly smacked Charlie in the back of the head.

"Ouch Mum, what was that for?" Charlie rubbed his head.

"You were probably the ring leader of this group. As for the rest of you, well I hate to be in your shoes when your sister finds out what you did." She huffed and stormed off into the laundry room.

The seven men gathered all shared a laugh as she left. Harry looked around nervously. "So now that you all know." He began nervously. "Does anyone object to me asking their daughter or sister?" He looked around the room hopefully.

Six red heads shook in unison. "Just don't let us catch you snogging her anytime soon." Ron warned as he walked over to congratulate Harry.

"Thanks. I'll try to avoid doing that." He smiled at the group. "At least when any of you are around."

Harry had to run from the house as five Weasley boys chased him at wand point from the kitchen. He reached the point beyond the kissing gate where he knew it was safe do disaparate. "Hog's Head Inn." He thought to himself as he turned on the spot and vanished.

Harry Potter walked quietly across the floor of the room he had been provided as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew Ginny would not be happy if he woke her up this early on a Sunday and was pretty sure she wasn't happy about his disappearance the night before. He tried to quietly climb into bed beside her.

"Where in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y fronts have you been?" Ginny asked rolling over to look at him as he removed his trousers.

"Your idiot brothers and father kidnapped me." Harry smiled trying to look innocent sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And they just now let you go?" Ginny raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Well not exactly." Harry retried his explanation after seeing the frown on Ginny's face. "You see they took away my wand and blindfolded me. Then took me be side-a-long apparition to some pup I have never been in. They said it was my congratulations party."

"Congratulations party like that for what?" Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"Um I can't tell you yet Gin." He laid down beside her giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Lets take a nap and I'll tell you tonight after the feast ok?"

"I want to know now." Ginny protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ginny please just trust me." Harry tried to grab her shoulders and pull her back into bed.

"Promise you will tell me tonight Potter?"

"Of course I will." Harry leaned up and kissed Ginny. "So are you going to tell me what McGonagall wanted?"

"Tonight." She smiled at him. "For now you can take a nap on the couch Potter." Ginny tossed a pillow onto the couch and gave Harry a stern look.

Later that night Harry and Ginny stood side by side on the stage in the Great Hall. Tonight was the night they were to receive recognition for completing their seventh year at Hogwarts. This year there were ten graduates from the magical school. The ceremony was quick and sweet.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, George, Percy, Audrey, Charlie, Amelia, Arthur and Molly sat around the living room of the Burrow a few hours after the final ceremony at Hogwarts. "So what does it feel like to have your kids out of school now Mum?" Charlie asked as his dad passed around a bottle of firewisky.

"Horrible that's how." Molly smiled a small tear on her cheek. "It makes me feel old."

"Well you are about to be a grandmum soon." Bill smirked rubbing his wife's rather large belly.

"You don't think she will spoil it like she spoiled all of you do you?" Percy asked taking a drink from his dad.

"Of course!" Harry had to laugh. He looked at Ginny who had been smiling giddelly all night. "So Gin, care to share with the group what has you feeling so good?"

"You mean besides having the best boyfriend ever?" She asked cuddling closer to him.

Ron faked puking from the couch. Hermione smacked his head for it. "Stop that."

Harry blushed. "Well if everyone must know. I got a job offer yesterday." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"Really that's great!" Hermione tried to congratulate her. "Where?"

"Hogwarts." Ginny said matter of factly watching Harry's face for a reaction.

"H..H…Hogwarts?" He asked looking very much dumbstruck.

"Yeah genius that's the school you work at. You know the place with all the little kids running around." Charlie kidded from his seat by the fire with Amelia.

"Yep Professor McGonagall wants me to take over for Madame Hootch. Apparently this was her last year." Ginny smiled at the room.

"That's wonderful." Harry picked Ginny up in his arms and twirled her around the crowded sitting room.

"It is isn't it?" Ginny smiled her eyes locked on Harry's. After another kiss she turned to face the room. "As for you lot." She glared at the six Weasley men in the room. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little stunt last night. I just haven't thought of the perfect punishment yet." Six redheads ducked out of the room as Ginny reached for her wand.

**A/N sorry this is short. I tried to describe a graduation ceremony at Hogwarts but just couldn't find the right words to put it on paper. So you got this story instead. Cudos to anyone who can guess who Amelia is. This isn't the first time she has been mentioned. (Hint Hint) Hope you all like what your reading so far. **


	38. The Set Up

No one would have expected the day after Ginevra Molly Weasley graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to happen as it did. The night before the young redhead had told the gathered family about her new position as Physical Education Professor at the ancient school. **(((A/N OK so I know why I want Ginny to have this job. But I have no clue what Madame Hootch did besides quidditch ref!! Anyone care to help me out a little?)))**

Harry Potter woke early the morning after Ginny graduated. He had become rather used to waking up at ungodly hours. It was the perfect time to plan anything without being caught and well today he needed all the planning time he could get. It was a little after five o'clock when he snuck downstairs to the Burrow's kitchen. Molly Weasley was already there still dressed in a dressing gown and looking rather glum as she absent mindedly stirred a cup of tea.

"Everything okay Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked taking a seat beside his girlfriend's mom.

She smiled up at him from her cup. "Of course dear. Just thinking about everyone running off and how empty this house is going to be soon."

"Oh." Harry felt his face fall. "You know no matter how far away we go this place will always be home though." He smiled at her. "I mean I know it never was really my home. But the whole time I was out on the hunt all I could think about was getting it over with so I could come home here to the Burrow. To Ginny. To you." Harry softly placed his hand on top of the woman's.

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot." She whispered through the tears.

"Um Mrs. Weasley, do you think you could do me a favor later today?" He looked up at her unsure if he really wanted to ask this.

"Sure Harry what is it?" She asked smiling wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well you see, I was kind of wanting to give Ginny this today." He slid a wooden box across the table. "But I want us to be alone when I do. So I think what I'm going to do is pick a fight and run out."

"Harry James Potter!" She looked at him angrily. "You will not run out on my daughter!"

"Open the box." He smiled at her.

She did as she was told. As she opened the lid her stern look turned into a school girl giggle smile. "Harry is this?"

"Yes. It was my mothers." Harry smiled as the older witch took the ring from the box and examined it closer. "I want to give it Ginny today. And I know how I want to do it. What I need your help with is getting Ginny to the place I want to do it."

She turned the ring over in her hands. "Well it's about time you finally asked her. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit here knowing you're going to and not being able to run around making plans for a wedding Mr. Potter?"

Harry had to laugh at this. "Well yeah I guess I can see that. But you do have Ron and Hermione's to plan for. I mean after all they did get engaged first."

"That's not the point deary." She put the ring back in the box and handed it to Harry. "Anyway how can I help?"

"I'm going to go upstairs and get Ron to help me pick a fight with Ginny. We have that all worked out he's going to interrupt me shortly after I wake her up and I'm going to pretend to be mad at the both of them for always ruining everything and storm out swearing I never want to see either of them again." He looked up the eyes of the older woman. "I know I'm a mischievous prat but Fred and George should be proud."

"I know they would." A small tear escaped Molly's eye as she thought of how devious her sons were and how they played such an important role in Harry's life that they could influence his proposal to their sister.

"What I need you to do is be sure and get Ginny to come looking for me. I'll be at Godric's Hollow. Kingsley told me last night they had finished making the repairs. I'm going to floo over in a few minuets and prepare the house then come back to wake Ginny up for breakfast. When I leave after our argument, give me ten minuets then send Ginny after me. Be sure she comes after me." Harry added the last part unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"Ten minuets then have Ginny floo to the house in Godric's Hollow. Not a problem Harry." Molly smiled at him. She walked around the table and gave the boy a rather tight hug. "Is there anything else you need?"

"You wouldn't have a potion to cure nerves would you?" Harry smiled.

"Sorry dear I don't think it would help with this." She laughed a little feeling the small shakes in the boy's hands. "What are you worried about anyway? Ginny is so in love with you I expect you could just walk in there and throw the ring at her and she would say yes."

"Lets hope so Mrs. Weasley." Molly pushed Harry back to arm's length.

"Harry you are about to ask my only daughter to marry you. You have lived in this house practically every summer since you were twelve. You have been Ron's best friend since you both stepped foot onto the Hogwarts express. You have been like a seventh son to me. Don't you think it's about time you call me Molly?"

"No." He hugged her again trying to put his emotion into the hug. "I think it's about time I call you mom." The couple stood in the middle of the kitchen locked in an embrace filled with emotion.

Ron walking down the steps caught them. "Oi, Potter, I thought you were asking my sister to marry you today not my bleeding mum?"

Harry laughed. "I am you prat. How come you are so damn good at interrupting me with redheaded women anyway?" He smiled taking a seat at the table to try and eat a little breakfast to settle his stomach.

"Well you shouldn't be so close to redheaded women that are so close to me mate." Ron took a seat beside his best friend. "So when do I get to get yelled at?"

"Shortly. I'm heading over to get the house ready now." Harry stood and grabbed his rucksack from the doorway.

"Need any help?" Ron offered shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Sorry mate there are just some things a bloke has to do on his own you k now."

"Yeah Harry I get it. Just let me know before you wake Ginny up." He walked over and patted Harry on the back. "Mate, good luck today." The two boys shared a knowing glance before Harry stepped into the floo and disappeared.


	39. The Argument

Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace of the small ranch style house in Godric's Hollow that once belonged to his parents for the first time in his life. The Ministry of Magic had seen to the repairs to the structure as he had requested. As Harry walked through all the rooms he couldn't help but smile. "This place is perfect." Harry thought to himself. "No wonder Mom and Dad wanted to live here.

After looking the house over, Harry walked the short distance into town. It was early June and quite warm for five o'clock in the morning. He knew what he needed to pick up at the local grocery store and was a little saddened to see that it didn't open until six. A few minuets later Harry found himself kneeling in the grass beside a headstone that read POTTER across the back.

Harry traced the names engraved in the marble surface with his fingers. "Mom, Dad, you remember the redhead I introduced you to last year? Ginny? Well she graduated from school yesterday and today I want to ask her to marry me. I really wish you guys were here to give me some encouraging words. You helped so much in the Forbidden Forest. I know I wouldn't have been able to do that without you." A light breeze swept through Harry's hair, the leaves on the trees stayed still. "I've rebuilt your house. I plan on moving in there this summer. I'll move Ginny in once were married though." He smiled to himself. Even though his parents were dead he didn't think that he needed to tell their headstone he was sleeping with his girlfriend every night. "I'll be closer to you guys now. Hopefully I will get to come see you more often. The house and yard are beautiful." Harry stared down at the grass in front of the tombstone as the clock on the church chimed six. "How about some encouraging words?" Harry smiled. He knew it was his imagination but he could almost feel two hands on his shoulders. "Thanks Dad I needed that."

Harry walked into the kitchen of the Burrow brushing ashes off his pajamas. "Is she still asleep mom?" He asked smiling up at Mrs. Weasley who was piling bacon onto a plate.

"She's still upstairs Harry." Arthur Wesley smiled up from the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"You okay mate? You don't look so good." Ron asked walking over and putting his hand on Harry's forehead.

"Yeah just nervous I guess." He smiled to the room.

"Come on I know just how to make you relax." Ron grabbed Harry's wrist and drug him off into the family sitting room. He pushed Harry onto the hearth and pulled out the chess set. "If I beat you you're going to do it and not throw up." Ron smiled at him.

"And if I win?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Harry we both know that's not going to happen." Ron laughed as they sat up the board.

"That's a good thing then." Harry made the first move. It wasn't long before Harry was on the loosing side of the board. A few more desperate moves and he knew he had been defeated. His king was cornered by Ron's rook, knight, two pawns and queen.

"Hey look at it this way Harry." Ron smiled remembering something Harry had forgotten. The redhead's eyes meet the deep green ones of his best mate. "This has to be a good sign." He pointed down to the chess board.

Harry laughed. "Yeah sure it just means you're a better chess player than I am."

"No Harry look at the pieces and think." Ron smiled again remembering the chess game Christmas Day when he had made a similar bet with Harry to propose to Hermione. "It's the same outcome as then, you know that day, thickhead."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ron, I just finished my first year as a professor. I just left the house my parents died in. And I'm about to go pick a fight with a red head I know is perfectly capeable of getting very, VERY angry just so I can run out on her so she can be forced to follow me to a surprise marriage proposal."

"And?"

"Are you Ron or Gwap?" Harry smiled. He liked teasing his best friend. "Do you really think with all that going on I remember you beating me in a chess game that happened I don't know what five months ago?"

"Well I thought you might remember me beating you since that was the bet that made me give Hermione her ring." Ron shrugged.

"Well ok I remember the game and I remember loosing. But I sure as hell don't remember how I lost or what chess pieces were left on the bloody board."

"Harry." Arthur had entered the room at the sound of the raised voices. "Go wake Ginny up for breakfast before your yelling does it for you."

"What?" Harry looked around confused for a second. "Oh yeah, right, Ginny." He stood up to go upstairs.

"Good luck mate." Ron smiled at him sitting up on the hearth. "I'll come up in about five minuets and knock."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'll give you ten minuets before sending her to Godric's Hollow Harry." Molly smiled standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys." Harry climbed the staircase to Ginny's room.

"He's mental that one." Ron smiled to his parents after making sure Harry was out of ear shot. "I wouldn't want to piss Gin off this early well anytime really."

He didn't bother to knock. They had been sharing the room for the past few days since returning from Hogwarts. He kicked of his trainers and made sure he was dressed in his usual pajamas. He climbed into bed slowly and softly. Harry had to smile as a soundly sleeping Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

He snuggled closer to the redhead as his heart swelled with pride as she nuzzled up to his chest. "Good morning beautiful." Harry whispered as he placed a soft kiss at the hair line on her forehead.

The sleeping Ginny wiggled a little in his arms. Harry felt her take a deep breath. "Mmmmm. Good morning." She smiled enjoying the moment. "You know I could get used to waking up in your arms. Especially if you smell this good every morning Dean."

"WHAT THE FUCK GIN!" Harry yelled jumping out of bed. He could feel the redhead giggling enough before she called him Dean to know it was her idea of a sick joke. But this was too perfect of an opportunity to not go with it.

"Harry… I'm…I'm, um, sorry Harry." She jumped up walking towards him. "I thought it would be funny."

"Bullshit Ginny!" Harry retorted before slamming open the door and heading down the staircase. "You knew damn good and well what you were saying." They were in the kitchen now. "And if you love Dean so much as to call out his name when a man tries to kiss you good morning, well FINE go be with him!" Harry stormed out the back door with a wink to the three shocked Weasleys standing in the kitchen.

"HARRY WAIT!" Ginny ran after him. "I didn't mean it! I was only joking with you." She ran at the spot just outside the gate tears running down both cheeks as she saw Harry turn. "HARRY!!" She yelled as she jumped towards the spot trying to get to him in time.

Molly came out of the house just in time to see Harry go. She hoped this was part of the plan. She walked over to her sobbing daughter and picked her up in her arms. "Come on Ginny lets get you inside."

"No." Ginny cried louder. "I messed up mom." She started between sobs. "I was just trying to be funny." She lost it crying onto her moms shoulder.

"I know dear. Come on lets go inside and we will figure everything out." She led her daughter back into the kitchen.

Ron looked up from his plate of breakfast. "Ginny I'm sorry."

His younger sister collapsed onto the bench beside him. "Why did I have to do it Ron?" She punched his shoulder. "Why was I stupid enough to call him Dean?"

Arthur had to hide behind Molly to hide the smile on his lips. He knew if that had been any other morning things would be completely different. Luckily for both teens this wasn't a normal morning. Ginny just didn't know it yet.

"Ginny I'm sure Harry will come to his senses and come looking for you." Ron rubbed her shoulders softly hugging the sobbing girl. "He loves you very much. Its all we ever hear at work."

"You think so?" She asked looking up at him through blurry eyes.

Ron nodded. "Why don't you go and get dressed and then go after him?" Ron tried to stay calm.

"But I don't know where he went." Ginny said starting to cry.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I heard Kingsley say they finished work at his house in Godric's Hollow yesterday. Maybe you should try there."

"Thank you Ron!" Ginny smiled as she bounded up the steps to get dressed. Emerging a few moments later. "What if he isn't there?"

"Then floo back here dear and we will help you find him." Molly gave her daughter a loving and all to knowing hug. She straightened the younger witch's clothes and sent her on her way into the fireplace.

"Potter House, Godric's Hollow." Ginny said as she was engulfed in the cage of green flames.


	40. It Happened

A still sobbing Ginny steeped out onto the hearth of the Potter House in Godric's Hollow. She had to blink several times. There standing in front of her smiling was a very clean Harry. He had had just enough time between leaving the Burrow in anger and Ron convincing Ginny to follow him to get himself to the house, change into clean clothes, double check and make sure everything was perfect. He was just picking up the rather large bouquet of tiger lilies when he saw the fireplace turn green.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she brushed the soot off her blouse.

"Ginny." Harry walked quickly across the room and pulled the redhead into his arms. "I'm sorry." He caught her lips in his own.

Ginny looked at him confused. "I'm the one who should be sorry Harry." She wrapped her arms around his body tightly. "It was a cruel joke."

"Only because of what he said while you were at Saint Mungo's. But I don't think I ever told you about that. The important thing is it worked." Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "By the way these are for you." He held out the flowers for her.

A blushing Ginny looked up at him. "What did who say at Saint Mungo's Harry?"

"That's not important Ginny." He quickly kissed her pulling her farther into the room. "The important thing is we both understand what happened this morning were two very cruel jokes on both our parts. I can forgive you if you can forgive me." There was a tone of pleading in his voice.

"I can always forgive you. But if you EVER run out on me like that again. I don't care what hair brain scheme you and my brother have worked out. You will regret the day you asked my mum how to get on the platform. Not to mention the day you were born!" She smacked at his arms. "Do you understand me?" She asked giving Harry a look that could only be rivaled by her mother.

"How did you know Ron was in on it?" Harry looked thoroughly impressed.

"Honestly Potter, do you really think my git of a brother would be the one to comfort me?" She was smiling. Ginny was smiling. This is working Harry thought to himself.

"Well Ron was actually supposed to cause our argument this morning. Not solve the problem. That was your mother's job." Harry smiled blushing some himself.

"My mother? You mean she was in on it the whole time?" Ginny laughed hysterically. "Remind me to bat bogey hex them all when we get back." She started towards the fire place.

"What's your hurry Gin?" Harry asked hugging her tighter to him. "They aren't expecting us back for hours."

Ginny smiled at him. "You mean I have you all to myself for the whole morning?"

Harry nodded and cast a spell at the fireplace. "And do you know what that was?" Ginny shook her head no. "That was a spell to disconnect this house from the floo network. Kingsley showed it to me."

Ginny's face lit up with a mischievous gleam. "You mean we can't be disturbed?"

"Well that and you can't run away until I say you can." Harry smiled.

"I'm not the one with a track record of running." She glared at him lovingly daring him to press the issue.

"Fair enough." Harry kissed her again feeling the small wooden box in his pocket.

"So Mr. Run Away, why did you want me here in the first place?" Ginny tried to act innocent.

"Well I thought it would be nice to share breakfast together in my parent's house. Its ready to be moved into now." Harry stared walking with Ginny towards the kitchen.

"You mean its been rebuilt? And finished?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"As of yesterday afternoon. I thought it would be special to share today's breakfast with you." Harry kissed her again as they stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"What's so special about today?" She asked looking around.

"Well nothing yet. But if you will close your eyes Ms. Weasley." Harry smiled actually putting a blindfold on Ginny. "It just might become the most memorable day of your life." He kissed the blushing redhead on the cheek. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not today." Ginny said faking a pout as she felt herself being led further into the house.

"Well in that case remove your blindfold so I can tell you just how much I love you."

Ginny did just that. She was almost taken aback when she looked around. The first thing that caught her attention was Harry down on one knee looking up at her. The biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. They were in the family den. All of the carpets and furniture had been cleaned or replaced. The walls were a light blue. Over the large mantle were three paintings. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. The middle portrait was of her and Harry. On the left of it was a portrait of James and Lily Potter. On the right of the portrait of Harry and Ginny was a painting of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she realized why today was going to be so special.

"Ginny I love you; you're my everything. You're the reason I get up every morning. You're the reason I'm able to get through my day. The months I spent away from you were hell. The fact that I was away from you and didn't know what was happening to you made it hell. I used to take out the marauder's map at times just to make sure you were okay. I never told you this, but the hardest thing I've ever had to do, was walk away from you without saying goodbye that night before I walked in to the forest to face Voldemort. I walked past you when you were comforting that small girl. I died right there, knowing that I would never feel your touch again. It took every ounce of my strength and courage to leave you that night. You were the last thing that crossed through my mind before everything went black. Though I didn't think about it at the time, your love was the main reason I came back. My mother's loved saved me from him once. Your love saved me from him the second time. I knew I couldn't leave you in a world controlled by that bastard. The day your brother sat down across from me on the Hogwarts Express was the best day of my live. Not only because I met my best friend, but because without meeting him I would have never met the girl that I know I want to be my wife. I might be the boy-who-lived, but you're the woman who showed me how. Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you will all my heart, soul and being. My biggest fear is losing you. It is my greatest wish, my biggest hope that you will allow me the honor of calling you my wife. Marry me Gin?"

Tears were now leaking from both sets of teen eyes. Harry took the ring from the box and slid it onto Ginny's finger.

"Yes" One simple word was all Ginny was able to say. Almost as if that word had been a cue he was waiting for, Harry leapt to his feet before she had even finished saying it. He picked Ginny's small frame up in his arms spinning her excitedly around the room.

Their lips met for several long moments before he finally pulled away. "Thank you." He said letting his forehead rest against hers.

"For what?" She asked still smiling bigger than he was.

"For making me the happiest man in the world." Their lips met again.

"Thank you Harry Potter." Ginny nuzzled into his neck. He could feel the hot tears on his flesh.

"For what?" He asked kissing the side of her head.

"For making me the happiest woman in the world." She smiled at him as their lips met.

"Want some breakfast beautiful?" Harry asked after a rather long snogging session. Ginny nodded and Harry led her into the kitchen. "I thought we could make pancakes." Harry smiled at her as he released his hold on her small waist.

"My favorite!" Ginny leaned up and kissed him. "Do you have everything we need?"

Harry nodded. "I went shopping this morning before I woke you up."

"Wow!" Ginny's eyes lit up. "You really did plan this out then didn't you?" Ginny looked through cabinets looking for a bowl.

"Well maybe just a little." Harry teased opening the right one and getting a large mixing bowl down for his fiancé.

"Hmm, remind me to add you and my mother to my list of people to get revenge on." Ginny smirked rubbing the ring on her finger.

"What?" Harry stepped back a little scared. "What did we do?"

"You two plotted against me." Ginny smiled pouring the pancake mix into the bowl.

"We did no such thing. She was just in on my plan to get you here alone so I could make you happy." Harry huffed getting some milk from the magical ice box.

"Well in that case. I might let her off the hook but your still in trouble for the other night." Ginny picked up a handful of the mix and tossed it at him smiling. "Don't think I have forgotten about you and my dumbass brothers' journey into the bottom of a firewisky bottle. Or was it several bottles?" She threw another handful at the boy who was hiding behind the open ice box door.

"Hey now that wasn't my fault." Harry picked up an egg and smiled mischievously. "They kidnapped me." He rolled the egg through his fingers.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARRY!" Ginny stepped back a little knocking the rest of the box of pancake mix to the floor. "YOU WILL NOT THROW THAT EGG AT ME AND YOU WILL NOT BLAME MY BROTHERS FOR YOUR DRUNKENESS" She glared at the man she loved.

"Why not?" Harry asked as the egg came flying across the room. "They forced it down me." Harry shrugged grabbing more ammunition from the ice box.

Ginny squealed as she dodged the first egg only to be hit by a second. Words were now lost as the couple grabbed everything and anything in site as the food fight began. "You're a dead man Potter!" Ginny giggled as she came at Harry with the frying pan.

"You're not the first person to tell me that." Harry started towards her smiles on both faces. Ginny and Harry ran into each other in the middle of the kitchen floor. They desperately tried to hold each other up as they lost their footing on the sticky pancake mix, egg, water, butter mix that covered the floor under them. "OUCH!" Harry's head made contact with the frying pan.

"I'm so so so sorry Harry." Ginny tossed the frying pan and cupped Harry's face in her hands. "Are you ok?"

"I will be if you kiss me?" Harry smiled down at her.

"And if I…" Ginny was trying to tease Harry back but was too late. His lips caught hers and the couple started kissing wildly in the middle of the pancake mess. It wasn't long before Harry was topless on his back with the love of his life straddling his hips. His hands on her waist. "I think I need to get out of these sticky clothes Mr. Potter." Ginny beamed down at him.

"I couldn't agree more Mrs. Potter." Harry winked and flipped the two of them over. He slid between her legs as he quickly got rid of her top. "MMM tasty." Harry teased licking some of the pancake mess off her toned stomach. Ginny moaned in pleasure as she pushed Harry's head lower. He smiled at her their eyes locked on each other as he slid her pajama bottoms and knickers off. Slowly Harry kissed and licked his way up both of Ginny's legs, over her hip bones, across her belly, between her breasts, up her neck and across her jaw before their lips locked.

"I love you Harry." Ginny whispered as Harry entered her and the couple made love for the first time as an engaged couple. Mess or no mess, this time would defiantly be remembered.


	41. Cleaning Up

"Harry is this real?" Ginny asked smiling at him. He looked at her the same goofy just shagged smile on his face.

"The ring? Of course it's real." He leaned down and kissed his nude pancake batter covered fiancé.

"Not the ring you prat." Ginny smacked him. "I mean well yeah kinda the ring. I mean this, you know, you, me, ring, marriage?" She sighed. "Damn it Potter I don't know what the bloody hell I mean."

Harry stifled a giggle. "LANGUAGE young lady!" He kissed the top of her head. "Of course it's real. Well that is if you really did mean to say yes."

Ginny slid up his body straddling his hips again. She blushed as she felt him swell under her. "Of course I meant to say yes. Let's see I've only had a crush on you since I was what four?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Four?" Harry licked some of the pancake batter from her cheek squeezing her bum playfully. "But Gin you only met me once when you were ten and then didn't see me again till you were almost eleven. We really didn't get to know each other till your first year at Hogwarts and even then it was later in the year."

"Harry?" Ginny interrupted him. "Shut up and kiss me damn it."

A quick evil grin spread to Harry lips. Ginny didn't have time to react. He had her flipped over and was passionately kissing her while his hand smeared more of the messy pancake batter ingredient mix over her thighs and up her side. For the next few hours the couple managed to get pancake mix in places it should never be as they shagged and shagged hard.

A few hours later, Harry leaned down and kissed a sleeping Ginny's ear. "I think we need to get you cleaned up future Mrs. Potter." He licked her cheek. "It's almost four and I'm sure your mom is dying to know if I had the nerve to as you."

"Just a few more hours sleep Harry." She kissed him rubbing her thigh against his. "Well go over after dinner."

"Ginny we can't miss dinner your mum will be furious. Now come on, get up." He stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms.

The still nude couple made their way to the upstairs bath. "You want the shower first?" Harry asked as he pulled the redhead into the bathroom with him.

"No I want you in my shower." Ginny smiled at him as she stepped under the warm water.

"_Accio towels, Accio clothes_." Harry mumbled. Two towels and the clothes he had brought for him and Ginny floated into the large master bath landing in neat piles on the vanity. "Your wish is my command my lady." Harry smiled and stepped into the waiting arms of his lover.

"Harry that tickles." Ginny giggled from the shower as he slowly washed the breakfast from the back of her legs. He was planting small kisses across her bum and lower back.

"Sorry Gin, I can't help it you just taste so good." He gently bit her right but cheek.

"Harry!" She squealed in shook and turned around.

"Oops I think I missed a spot." Harry smiled up at her from his knees in the shower as his lips made contact with the sensitive skin where her leg joined her pelvis.

"Harry," Ginny was panting, her fingers entwined in his hair. "If you keep this up, I won't be able to go to the Burrow."

Harry smiled up at her. "And that makes me want to stop why?"

"You said yourself that you don't want to have my mum mad at you if we miss dinner." Ginny let out a small moan as Harry's cheek brushed her most sensitive area.

"Yes ma'am, if you insist." Harry kissed his way up his fiancé's body. "You know I love you right?" Harry asked as he kissed Ginny's lips softly. She nodded.

The couple smiled exchanging several small kisses as they stepped out of the shower. Harry offered Ginny a towel wrapping one around him. "Harry are you or are you not a wizard?" Ginny asked giggling.

"I… I… I am." Harry said looking slightly confused.

"Honestly it must be awful to be brought up by muggles." Ginny dropped her towel and picked up her wand. A simple drying spell later and she was stepping into her fresh clean knickers. "Harry why exactly did you have extra clothes for us?" She said giving him a Molly Weasley famous what-were-you-thinking smile.

Harry blushed. "Well your mum thought it would be um better. You know just in case."

"Did she?" Ginny kissed Harry gently on the cheek as she started to walk out of the washroom fully dressed. "Remind me to thank her later."

"What happened to jinxing her?" Harry asked zipping his jeans as he caught up to his redhead fiancé.

"Who said I can't thank her after I jinx her? Keep up Potter your slipping today."

"Sorry but I've been a little distracted." Harry teased as he took Ginny's small hand in his.

"And what exactly has you so distracted today Mr. Potter?" Ginny giggled allowing herself to be pulled into Harry's arms.

"Only the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Really? Where?" Ginny giggled as Harry pulled her closer giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

The couple continued their tour of the house. Stopping outside the last door upstairs. "What's in there?" Ginny asked feeling Harry's hand shaking slightly in hers.

"My old nursery." Harry forced a smile.

"Are you ready to go to the Burrow Harry?" Ginny asked knowing how difficult it must be for him to go into the room where it all began.

"No not yet anyway. You still haven't seen the nursery." Harry gripped her hand tightly as he opened the door for her.

The couple walked inside. The ministry had done a great job rebuilding it. The only way you could even tell that any magic had been done in the room was the burn marks on the crib. The walls and carpet where a sky blue. Trains moved slowly around the border of the room. Occasionally a quidditch player would fly across the ceiling. "It's beautiful Harry." Ginny whispered her eyes filled with tears as she looked around the room.

"It is isn't it?" Harry said as his hands gripped the sides of the burnt baby crib.

"Harry are you sure you can do this?" Ginny put her hands on his shoulders. "I mean bring up a family here?" She stepped closer to him.

"I know what you mean Gin. And I'm not sure. I have been thinking about it a lot since I picked up your ring. I mean this place is so much better than the other two houses. But lately I have been having dreams again."

"The one where you see your mum get killed?" Ginny asked knowing that a direct approach was what Harry needed.

"Yes only no. It was this room and Tom did kill a woman protecting a baby. But it wasn't my mum. It was you Gin." Harry said unable to contain the tear that ran down his cheek.

"He's gone Harry. He can't hurt us anymore." Ginny wiped away Harry's tear with her thumb.

"I know but its sill kind of close you know?" He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I know Harry. I know." A cold shiver ran up Ginny's spine. "Let's go to the Burrow. I want to hex Ron before mum freaks out. We can talk more about this later." Ginny pulled Harry from the room making sure the door was closed behind her.

"Gin, have I told you lately I love you?" Harry asked as they stood in the family room before flooing to the Burrow.

"Yes Harry remember this?" She held up her ring. "But I never get tired of hearing it.

"Well in that case I love you beautiful." He smiled at her stealing a quick kiss before tossing a handful of powder onto the grate. The couple stepped into the cage of green flame. "The Burrow." Harry said cleanly holding tightly to his fiancé.

**A/N Okay another dilemma. I can't decide if Harry and Ginny should move to Godric's Hollow or look for housing else ware. I want to hear from you guys so tell me what you think. To my avid reviewers, ProfessorChris, ginny1121, sums96, Thank you Guys!! To the rest of my occasional reviewers well thank you as well. To those of you that add my story to a watch list but don't tell me what you think. Well thanks all the same. I would feel more into writing if you guys would take time to write a simple I like it its good review. Let me know what your thoughts are on where Harry/Ginny should live. I have an idea I'm working on but it means giving up the Potter House in Godric's Hollow. Also anyone figure out what Madame Hootch did at Hogwarts? Hope you guys are enjoying .**


	42. The Orphan Club

Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow first followed quickly by Harry. The room was packed. Ginny's parents, all five of her living brothers and their girlfriends, Teddy, Andromeda, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had all shown up for a small party.

"Well," Ginny said from the floor where she had fallen after tripping on Harry's feet, "if I knew this is how you were going to treat your fiancé I would have said no Potter." She smiled up at wondering if anyone picked up on the huge announcement she just made.

Most of the occupants of the Weasley family living room had to cover their ears. As if they had been twins themselves, Molly, Hermione and Fleur, all let out screams of joy. Molly moved first picking Ginny up from the floor and pulling her daughter and future son-in-law into a Hagrid sized hug.

As the gathered family and friends all made their way around the cramped room to congratulate the newly engaged couple, Ginny saw her first opportunity for revenge. George and Angelina were standing in the corner engaged in a very heavy round of snogging. Harry shook his head in warning as he watched Ginny sneak her wand from her pocket. A simple tongue tying curse later, and the snogging George was being beaten by a very furious looking Angelina. Their tongues currently tied together.

"George don't bite so hard." Bill teased thinking Angelina's fit was caused by his brother biting her lip.

"Oh think its funny do you?" Ginny thought to herself as she sent a reversal spell at Bill. A complicated spell to perform caused the receiver of the spell to do the exact opposite of what his brain told him to do. This sudden loss of control of muscles caused Bill to fall over onto the couch, trying desperately to stand up.

Harry was trying to take the wand from Ginny's hand as she turned around and hit him with a stunning spell. Harry hit the floor hard. "I've got drinks." Charlie proclaimed entering the living room a second or two before being hit by a jelly legs jinx.

Ginny caught sight of a very scared looking Percy as he tried to retreat up the stairs. A burning charm later and Percy's shit was smoking.

Ron dove for the front door only in time to get smacked in the face with Ginny's infamous bat bogey hex.

Ginny tried to smile sweetly at her father. He was currently standing in front of her giving her a rather stern smile. Ginny held out her hand and handed her dad a set of muggle spark plugs. They were enchanted to spark when held by the Weasley family matriarch. Every time he tried to drop them they zoomed back into his hand.

"You two." Ginny turned facing her mum and Hermione. "I know you played a small role in Harry's set up today and I will have my revenge for that!"

"ENOUGH!" Molly bellowed over the laughing gathered party goers. "I will not have you treating guests in our house in this way. If you can't behave yourself you will have to wait out your own engagement party in your room."

"But mom they."

"NOW GINEVRA!" Molly fumed pointing upstairs.

Ginny smiled to herself knowing that only her wand could release the spells cast over the men of the Weasley family. She stomped her way across the living room and started to go upstairs.

"Ginevra Molly" Molly stormed over and stood in front of her daughter. "You release these boys this instant." Ginny pouted but didn't feel like dealing with her mother's anger. She flicked her wand releasing all the spells. "Now give me your wand and go upstairs young lady."

Harry smiled at his fiancé as she stormed up the stairs. Molly rounded on the boys. "As for the seven of you, well you deserved that and much worse." She walked over to Angelina. "Are you okay dear? Honestly that little witch that claims to be daughter, I'm not sure why she had to go involve you."

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley," Angelina smiled. "After what those boys did coming home drunk like that. I think they all deserve it to. Especially you George."

"Why me." George asked rubbing his cheek.

"Well lets see, The Scotsman, in Ireland. Does that ring a bell? Mr. I know a good pup." Bill asked sitting up on the couch.

"Okay, okay, okay, you guys have a point I did pick the bar but whose idea was it to take Harry out to celebrate anyway?" George smiled.

The five Weasley boys all looked towards their dad accusingly. "Hey the boy deserved it." He smiled at his wife before receiving the Weasley family smack to the back of the head from Molly.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, we did have fun no matter what the girls say." Harry laughed as he walked into the room, finally able to get away from the fireplace.

The mood in the home lightened severely as everyone congratulated Harry on his recent engagement. After making his rounds and talking to everyone for a few minuets Harry had an idea. "Andy?" Harry approached Andromeda Tonks, "Can I take Teddy for a while?" He asked smiling at his godson's grandmother.

"Sure Harry." She smiled back handing the fourteen month old to his godfather.

"How are you little man?" Harry asked as Teddy wrapped his small fist around Harry's finger, Teddy's hair almost immediately changing to a dark brown mess. "You want to help me for a few minuets?" Harry smiled as the small boy cooed up at him.

Harry walked over to Molly. "Mum do you think we could go let this little feller say hi to his god mother?" Harry asked sweetly.

"That's not fair Harry, how can I possible reduce that cute face?" Molly smiled reaching in to tickle Teddy. "Tell her she can come back down and join her party if she can behave herself."

"Thank you grandma." Harry said in his best little boy voice holding Teddy up and waving his arm at Molly.

"Honestly Harry hiding behind little kids like that. I thought you were the savior of the world. Not a scaredy cat." George kidded from the couch.

"Watch it George, or I'll give Ginny back her wand." Molly scolded as Harry disappeared up the steps.

The party goers all congregated around the family dinner table as they waited for Harry and Ginny to return. The meal was amazing as usual in Molly's kitchen. After the couple of honor had returned with their god son the meal began. It was a rather festive occasion. Drinks were abundant as friends and family heard the story of how Harry proposed. Both teens decided it would be best to leave out the part about the pancakes though.

After dinner people started to slowly leave. Harry took Teddy from Andy once again and walked over to Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid." Harry said smiling up at the first person to introduce Harry to the wizardring world. "I have someone I would like you to meet." Harry pulled back the cover around the sleeping Teddy. "Hagrid this is Teddy Lupin. My god son." He continued his voice full of pride.

"Aw he's beautiful Harry." Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye. "Just like his mom and dad."

"He is isn't he Hagrid." Harry put one hand on the half giant's shoulder. "I was hoping we might be able to induct him into our club." Hagrid looked down at Harry a little confused. "You know. Our orphan club." Hagrid stared to cry. "Wait that sounded bad Hagrid. I didn't mean it that way. Its just, well you me and him all lost our parents when we were really little so it kind of forms a bond between us. And then you and me and I'm sure he will too when he gets there, all think of Hogwarts as home. I just think that's something special we all share. And we should be proud of the people we have turned out to be. Hagrid your more family to me than anyone."

"Hagrid put his arm around Harry. "Well of course we can induct the little feller." Hagrid smiled through the big tears. "I guess we did all turn out okay didn't we Harry."

Ginny walked up and put her arms around Harry's waist. "I think you all turned out to be perfect." She kissed Harry's cheek.


	43. New Additions

"Is this a waiting room or a party?" George asked as him, Angelina and Gabriella walked into the waiting room of the maternity ward at Saint Mungo's Magical Hospital.

"Who says its not both, uncle?" Charlie laughed handing George a 'it's a girl' muggle cigar and 'it's a boy' hat.

"Well if it's a party where do I get on the action then?" George smiled walking over to Ron to place his bet as to the sex of Bill and Fleur's unborn child.

"So far Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Mum, me and Amelia say girl. Dad, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Morgan and the healers say boy." Ron informed George and Angelina of the wager.

"I'll take girl then." George kidded. "What about Bill what's he say?" He walked over to the sulking soon to be father. "Having a boy or girl there gloomy face?"

"I don't care as long as its not a dog." Bill sulked in response. "How could I have let this happen?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Well lets see." Angelina sat down beside him. "First, you love Fleur. Second, she loves you. Third, your married. Fourth, you are both young healthy red blooded humans. Nope can't think of a single reason as to why you are about to become a papa." Angie laughed.

"But in my condition what if he turns out to be you know." Bill couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Bill, lets talk about this for a second. If Ginny was a vampire do you think I would stop loving her?" Bill shook his head no as Harry squatted down in front of him. "If George grew a beak out of the top of his head would we stop letting him in the house?" Again Bill shook his head. "I had a mark of death on me since before I was two, did that stop you from letting me date you sister?"

"No Harry but that's all different." Bills eyes swelled. "Its I mean what if it turns out to be a monster."

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded and walked down the hall. "Well considering it will be part Weasley I don't see how he could not be a monster in some form. And since Ron will be his uncle I think he will probably eat like a pig too." Ron smiled as Hermione handed the perfect tool to Harry.

Harry slid a sleeping seventeen month old Teddy into Bill's hands. "Bill look at him. His mom was a metamorphmagus, his dad a werewolf. Is he a monster?" Bill looked down at the sleeping purple haired boy. "No he's not. He's an amazing bundle of joy that we all love and look after and that is exactly what your wife is in that room bringing into this world right now."

"Your right Harry" Bill handed Teddy back to Hermione. "I better go join my wife." He left smiling for the first time all day.

"Wow Harry who knew you could come up with something like that?" Angelina commented from her seat beside the chair Harry was now sitting in.

"Well I just know how if feels to feel like an outsider you know." He replied as Ginny slid into his lap kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok enough of all this mushy mushy crap who's up for a game of chess?" Ron asked standing across the hall with a strange look on his face.

"I'll play you one little bro." Charlie took a seat on the floor beside him as George dropped off one of his chess sets.

For the next three hours the waiting room of the maternity ward did resemble a small party. The boys took turns playing wizards chess. The girls sat in the corner looking at muggle wedding books. Molly Weasley sat in a padded arm chair watching her children and waiting for her first grandchild.

"Are we old?" She asked Arthur who was reading a muggle car magazine beside her.

"Not yet dear." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "We won't be old for at least another few years.

"Look at them." She nodded towards her family. "They have all grown up found someone they love, gotten jobs, and moved out of the house." Molly started to sob softly. "How can I not be old?"

"Well first they haven't all moved out of the house. Ron and Ginny are both still living at home. George comes by a lot. And they all still come home to mommy's cooking once a week." Arthur kissed his wife's cheek.

"But Charlie has moved out. Percy doesn't come home much even to eat. George has the joke shop that is doing so good. Ron and Ginny are both engaged to be married. Bill is in the next room brining a new life into the world. And Fred." Molly was unable to continue.

Arthur pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back soothingly. "We've done good Molls, we've done good."

Molly had finally stopped crying and had walked over to the girls to talk about wedding plans. "Is there something you want to tell us George?" She kidded watching Angelina go nuts over a particularly stunning off white wedding gown. "Or what about you Percy?" As Morgan pointed out a lovely pink flower arrangement.

"Ha I'm never doing that!" George laughed at the thought of him getting married.

"I wouldn't say never." Angelina shot him a your-in-trouble look. "At least not if you want to keep me around."

"I'll help you pick out your dress robes for your wedding." Ron laughed as Bill walked out holding a very small object wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce you to your granddaughter. Victoire Renee Weasley." Bill held the blankets back so Molly and Arthur could see the pink face of their blonde haired family addition.

An hour later and tiny Victoire had been handed around the room a few times. Bill, holding Victoire, and Harry, holding Teddy, stood by the entrance to the room where Fleur was still recovering. "Well Bill, she doesn't look like a monster to me." Harry smiled looking down at the tiny girl.

"Not at all Harry she's beautiful." Bill replied.

"But I think you will have be careful when she gets older." Harry smiled back.

"Why's that?"

"Judging from this little thing already looking at her, your brothers are going to have their hands full protecting her from the monsters we call boys." Harry said holding onto Teddy who was turning his head trying to get a better look at Victoire.

"Watch your godson Harry." Bill laughed. "My daughter isn't even two hours old and he's already trying to get a kiss."

"Oh no you don't little man." George picked a laughing Teddy up. "You see that little witch there?" He asked the young boy in his arms. "She's very special to all the guys you see around here. You better not try anything."

"At least when their watching." Harry whispered into his seventeen month old godson's ear. "When you're older I'll tell you all the secret passageways your dad found that helped me stay away from her uncles when I was running around snogging her aunt."

"You're a dead man Potter!" Ginny ran at him wrapping her arms around his wait. "They weren't supposed to know about that remember?" She asked kissing his neck.

"Help me Mum." Bill begged. "These evil monsters are trying to corrupt your granddaughter."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Oh alright give her to me and I'll protect her." Molly took baby Victoire into her arms. Arthur conjured a rocking chair and the young grandmother spent the next hour gently rocking and fawning over her first grandchild before the healers came to take her for the night.

"I'll see everyone back at the Burrow tomorrow. Thanks for coming your guys." Bill took Victoire back from Molly and waved goodbye as they walked into the room with Fleur.

**A/N – Ok I realized I've made a couple big mistakes in this story so far. Bear with me and I'll try to straighten them all out. First at some point I made Teddy just over two years old and Victoire wasn't born yet. That just doesn't work for my calendar. So for the time being he's seventeen months older than her. Deal with it. Second, I wanted to have George hit it off with Gabriella, but I think she's probably way too young for him. So for now, she's just working in his joke shop during the summer and going to Hogwarts the rest of the year. **

**Teddy might be young but he's and heir of the marauders, how could you not expect him to try to get his eyes on a young lady especially one that's part vela? I mean come on. **

**I've had some requests for other types of stories. I'm thinking about ending this one soon and working on them let me know what you guys think. One of them is for a proposal fic. Would be a series of one shots of different characters proposal. You like? Tell me who you want to see ask who. I also want to go back and take off in OOTP with a Harry/Ginny relationship. I think that would be fun making them younger slightly more care free. Could really bash Umbridge together. But I don't want to see this one completely die either. **

**Anyway I'm rambling so as usual thanks for reviewing. **


	44. The WEdding is OFF

"You can't kill your mum Ginny." Harry had to hide his laugh as he was comforting his very riled fiancé. "I think you will want her to be in the wedding and if you kill her, well that just won't happen." He ran his fingers through Ginny's long red hair.

"I guess your right Harry. But why does she have to insist on there being lace? I HATE LACE!!" Ginny pounded her fits on Harry's chest for hundredth time that night.

"Have you told you mum that Gin?" Harry asked a little scared.

"Well, no." Ginny sat up. "But she should just know."

"Do you think she's a mind reader now?" Harry was desperately trying to lighten her mood without digging himself deeper in the hole he was already in.

Ginny huffed standing up and walking across the floor of the Godric's Hollow house den. "I can't take it anymore Harry. Everyone is picking on me. They make plans for MY wedding without telling me. They won't let me have it when I want to have it. They keep making me invite people I hate. I don't want to get married anymore." Ginny stomped up the stairs.

Harry sat there for a moment shocked. This wasn't the first time Ginny had become fed up with wedding plans over the past five weeks. It was however the first time she had said she no longer wanted to marry him. Unsure as to if he needed to go after her or not he sat in his dad's old recliner and looked up at the portraits of the three couples. "What do you think dad, are redheads worth this much trouble?"

Three days later and the Weasley family was gathered at the Burrow for the weekly Sunday family dinner. As usual the small house was packed. Harry and Ron sat on the hearth playing chess and trying to ignore all the commotion going on in the room. "Why do girls get so moody?" Ron asked watching his rook drag one of Harry's pawns off the board. "We haven't even set a date yet and already Hermione is driving me nuts with wedding plans."

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. Four times this WEEK I have become a single man. If your mum doesn't drop the lace table cloths soon, I'm going to go nutters." Harry's castle drug Ron's knight to the side of the board.

Ron laughed. "Harry your already nutters. You asked a crazy woman to marry you."

Ginny had timed it perfectly. She picked that time to storm into the den from the kitchen and flopped down on the couch. She threw her ring at Harry. "THAT'S IT!" Ginny sat on the end of the couch, arms crossed and pouting."

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked grabbing the ring and looking up from the chess game."

"Ronald's mother! That's what's wrong. She wants the bridesmaids to wear PINK!" Ginny screamed. "Do I look like a girl that likes pink?"

"Um Ginny," Charlie had just entered the room, "you do know the shirt your wearing is pink right?"

No one in the room had had time to laugh. Ginny was too quick with her wand. Charlie hung from the ceiling by his ankle. "Baby, put him down I'll talk to your mum." Harry kissed her on the cheek walking into the kitchen.

Molly, Hermione, Morgan, Amelia and Angelina were sitting around the Burrow's kitchen table. Though it now resembled something more of a department store magazine rack. You could hardly tell it was a table due to all the papers, decorations, cloth samples, flowers and cake piled up on it. Harry sat down at one end of the table. He held up Ginny's engagement ring. "We need to talk ladies."

"Not again Harry." Hermione moaned. "That's the second time today she has called off this wedding."

"And why do you think she keeps doing this?" Harry asked looking around at the Weasley boy's girlfriends and mum.

All five women sitting at the table shrugged.

"Well let me see if I can put it to you this way. From the looks of this table I would say your planning a wedding right?" All five girls nodded. "And it is safe to assume since there are only two girls engaged in this house, and only one who has actually set a date, you are planning her wedding right?" Another nod from the table. "And I would go as far as to say that the girl's wedding that is being planed right now is the same redhead who is in the den crying her eyes out."

"We really didn't mean to Harry." Morgan tried to apologize.

"I guess we just got wrapped up in the idea of a wedding." Amelia kicked in.

"I understand the excitement. But I can tell you this, if you don't listen to Ginny's ideas for HER wedding, there isn't going to be a wedding to plan. Let's start by getting rid of anything pink or any lace. Can we agree on that?" Harry looked around at the women expectantly.

"Of course Harry." Molly smiled waving her wand. At once all the lace and pink on the table disappeared.

"Good that's a start." Harry smiled. "Now whose going to go in there and convince my fiancé that she really wants to marry me?" Harry laughed slightly. All five of the fully grown fully trained witches setting at the table shook their heads looking down at the floor between their feet. "Cowards!" Harry teased getting up and walking into the living room.

Harry walked into the living room to find Charlie still dangling from the ceiling. Ron was waving off a flock of very angry looking green bats. George was trying to hit the small canaries that flew around his head with a umbrella. Bill was holding baby Victoire. Harry laughed at Bill whose scared expression resembled something you might find in a muggle horror movie. "Shield Charm?" He asked pointing to Victoire. Bill nodded.

Harry walked up behind Ginny and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you."

"That love crap won't work on me Harry." Ginny turned around pointing her wand at his chest. Charlie dropped to the floor. "I've had enough of those bloody witches in that kitchen. And I've had enough of this lot teasing me about my attitude. As for you, well I've had about all I want of your everything-will-work-out attitude right now too."

Harry had to act fast. Ginny was getting so worked up she was scorching his shirt with her wand. He grabbed her around the waist and held on tight as he turned on the spot. "Shell Cottage."

A few minuets later Harry had missed his apparation mark. The couple were treading water a few hundred yards out to sea near the shore of Shell Cottage. "How dare you!" Ginny screamed as her head broke the surface.

Harry kissed her hard on the lips. "Ginny I love you. But you have got to calm down. The wedding will work itself out. If it doesn't I still wont stop loving you." He kissed her again.

Ginny was lost in that kiss. All the stress and anger and rage she had been feeling for the past few days was washed away almost as the sea had some magical healing powers. "I'm sorry Harry." She cried softly into his chest as he swam them back to shore.

"I know Gin. It's not your fault. I blame fairy tells." Harry smiled kissing Ginny again as they stepped out on dry land. "Come on there's still one person we haven't told about our wedding yet. I know he would be very excited."

The couple made their way across the yard. In the back corner of the garden were two headstones. Harry sat down at the foot of the graves between the stones and pulled Ginny down into his lap. She kissed his cheek whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Hi Dobby. Hi Fred." Harry began. "I know you guys have been watching and wondering when we were going to come tell you the good news. I'm sorry we haven't been by sooner its been one crazy couple of weeks." Harry squeezed Ginny tighter. "Well lets start at the beginning. Were engaged. So are Ron and Hermione. Ginny and I are planning on getting married and August twentieth. A few days before we have to be at work. Oh yeah we are both professors at Hogwarts. I'm very lucky Dobby. I have the most amazing and wonderful witch in the world sitting here with me and she agreed to marry me. But Fred your mum keeps trying to turn her wedding into an explosion of pink lace and I think if I keep letting her see Gin before the wedding one of the two of them might join you guys up there." Ginny giggled in his lap. "I'm sorry both of you had to give what do you did. There is no way I can possible repay you. You both meant so much to me." Harry started to cry lightly.

"Dobby I never really met you, but Harry has told me lots about you. Thank you for saving him Dobby." Ginny leaned over and kissed his headstone. "Fred, I miss you so much. I hope you are causing trouble up there. We try to carry on your legacy here. Harry could write a book on all the stunts I pulled last year." She smiled at Harry kissing him lightly. "Everyone is moving on slowly. You will always be remembered and missed." A tear ran down her cheek Harry squeezed her tighter. "Oh before we go, you have to find a way to stop Harry's godson. Your niece is only a few weeks old and he keeps crawling over to her crib to look at her. He's as much trouble as his god father, father, father's friends, and you and George put together and he's only one. Can you imagine what he's going to be like when he gets to Hogwarts?" The couple laughed.

Suddenly on a clear bright Sunday afternoon in the middle of the garden of Shell Cottage, it started to rain. "We love you guys." The couple said in unison before apparating back to the Burrow.


	45. Ginny's Birthday

Harry Potter walked into the master bedroom the Potter House in Godric's Hollow carrying a breakfast tray. Ginny Weasley was still sound asleep even though it was almost ten o'clock. Harry sat the tray down quietly and smiled to himself. It had been several weeks since he had been awake before her and he planned on taking full advantage of the redhead sleeping in on her birthday.

Quietly Harry slipped over to the nightstand on his side of the bed to retrieve his wand. Silently murmuring the contraceptive spells he eased himself onto the bed straddling Ginny's legs. He placed several light kisses on her neck and bare shoulders, thinking to himself this was the perfect way to wake her up.

Ten minuets later the young redhead hadn't stirred. Harry had tried everything. Kissing, sucking and biting her neck, shoulders, arms, hands, belly and ears. Ginny slept on. In reality she was desperately trying not to react to Harry's antics. She had been awake since he used the contraceptive spell but wanted to see just how far her soon to be husband would take things before forcing her to wake up.

Harry groaned as he sat up looking down at Ginny. 'How does she sleep through this?' He thought to himself. 'When she moves in bed it wakes me up.' His face lit up with a smile. "Your not sleeping are you?" Harry asked Ginny. The slight twitch of the eye lid would have been missed by anyone who had not spent many sleepless hours watching young Ginny sleep. Harry caught it though. He climbed off Ginny laughing slightly to himself. "Alright young lady have it your way then. You can stay in bed all day." Harry stared to walk out of the room.

"_Accio Harry."_ Ginny had grabbed her wand as soon as she felt Harry turn his back on her. She giggled as Harry's body was grabed and pulled back onto her in the bed. Their lips locked in a long slow passionate kiss. "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning birthday girl." Harry smiled holding her close. "How does it feel to be a legal witch now?" He leaned back against the headboard pulling Ginny into his arms.

"Harry I was legal last year." Ginny proclaimed.

"I know you were in the magical world. Now your legal in the muggle world as well Gin." Harry kissed her cheek.

"Oh I never thought about that."

"That would be because you have lead a sheltered life and have never had any adventure." Harry teased.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let's see adventure. I've been possessed by the devil, almost killed by a huge snake, I have a ghoul living in the attic, my best friend believes in nargals, my brother and friends were killed in the biggest wizard's battle in centuries, and I'm engaged to who was at one time the most wanted man in Brittan." Ginny laughed. "Nope I can't think of a single adventure I have ever had."

"Well that's just because you grew up in a house with six brothers." Harry kissed her. "Just think if it wasn't for them none of that would have happened."

"Oh yeah? Why's that Potter?" Ginny asked turning around straddling Harry's thighs to watch his response.

"Well the ghoul belongs to Charlie. If it wasn't for all those brothers you wouldn't have had hand me down books and Malfoy might not have picked on you to drop the diary into your cauldron. Which means you wouldn't have been possessed by Riddle and led into the Chamber to almost be killed by the giant snake. Luna might still be your best friend but I think she had a thing for Fred so she might not have come around as much if he wasn't here. And you owe all your luck with me to Ron." Harry smiled at her.

"Oh so its his fault that the famous Harry Potter fancies me huh?" She crossed her arms pouting.

Harry nodded. "Yep if it wasn't for Ron I wouldn't have come to the Burrow in my second year. Which means I wouldn't have gotten to see you absolutely embarrass yourself every time you came near me and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you when you stuck your elbow in the butter dish." Harry smiled.

"What?" Ginny stared at Harry at minute. "You…Love…Butter…" She mumbled.

"You ok Gin?" Harry asked grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"YOU COMPLETE ARSE HARRY!" Ginny started smacking his chest. "YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN I STUCK MY ELBOW IN THE BUTTER AND DIDN'T ASK ME OUT TILL FOUR YEARS LATER?"

"Sorry Gin. But I didn't know what love was then." Harry tried to stop her arms barely able to contain them.

"You could have said something. Instead of letting me run around acting like a bloody idiot all the time." Ginny still pouted.

"Gin." Harry smiled she looked up at him. "Shut up and kiss me damn it." She did just that. Their lips met in a long loving slow kiss. Eight years ago or not Harry was going to pay for the butter dish. If Ginny had to take it out on his tongue.

Later that evening Harry and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow to screams of "Surprise!" Apparently Molly had decided to go against Ginny's wishes yet again and throw her a surprise birthday party. Harry almost fell over laughing and Ginny pulled her wand on her mum.

"HOW DARE YOU." She was able to scream out through the rage before stomping upstairs to her room after exploding the cake into George's face.

"Someone really needs to take that witch's wand away." George spluttered wiping the icing from his face.

"You think that's bad. Try talking to her about wedding plans." Harry laughed walking over and picking Teddy up from the play pen.

"So I still get to perform the ceremony then?" Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt asked laughing from his seat on the couch with Hogwarts Headmistress Professor McGonagall.

"For now. But that bloody witch is mental." George complained as Molly used her wand to help clean him up.

"You know she has been acting a little weird lately." Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face. "Sudden mood changes. Cranky a lot. Hates parties."

"Hermione let it go its just nerves." Harry warned into her ear quietly.

"You know I don't think I've seen her take a drink at a party in a couple weeks now." Ron added in an after thought. Harry glared at him.

"Well she certainly is starting to fill out isn't she? Especially around the middle." Fleur chimed in holding Victoire.

Suddenly Harry felt the temperature in the room increase dramatically. He looked up from his god son and saw every pair of eyes staring at him. Five Weasley men had their wands pointing at his chest. The girls in the room looked shocked. Molly Weasley fainted. Arthur ran to her side.

"Put the baby down Potter." George demanded.

"No you wouldn't kill me in front of my god son would you? You have no idea how bad it is to watch that." Harry begged as Ron and Charlie stepped closer.

"Hand over Teddy." Charlie demanded.

"Kingsley HELP!" Harry almost tripped over the play pen as he started walking out.

"This is a family matter!" Percy pushed his way across the room.

"I…I…I… Didn't I mean she … NOT" Harry stammered as Charlie grabbed Teddy and Ron's fist made contact with Harry's face.


	46. OUCH

"OUCH" Harry managed to mumble as his limb body fell back against the wall.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione ran over and grabbed her fiancé by the arm. "You complete idiot. Don't you think if she was I would know by now? And now look what you did! You had to go and kill Harry in front of the Minister of Magic. Honestly Ronald is there a brain in your head or is that just an orifice for food!"

"She better not be or I'm going to kill him!" Percy chimed in as he stepped closer to check on Harry's current condition.

After a few gentle shakes by the boys, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Hermione happened to be standing over him at the time offering some protection from the very angry redheaded men in the room. "What? Her…Hermione?" Harry started groggily. "Wha…what happened?" His unfocused eyes looked up at hers.

"You just told everyone at Ginny's birthday party she's going to have a baby." Hermione told him sternly.

"I…I did?" Harry looked up and Hermione nodded. "Is…Is.. she?" Hermione shrugged. "Oh crap." Harry said as he feinted again.

The boys in the room all looked at each other. "Okay boys someone help your mum to the couch and let's get her awake. Harry is going to be ok if you will just give him some air and BACK OFF!" Fleur stepped in.

Ten minuets, two cups of water to two separate faces, and some gentle shaking and Molly and Harry sat side by side on the couch. Everyone's tempers had calmed enough to at least allow wands to be put up but Kingsley still hand his hand on his. He figured either way someone would need a protection charm during this celebration at the Weasley house.

As Hermione and Fleur finished telling Harry the reasons everyone in the room assumed Ginny was heavy with child, the now angry young man jumped up off the couch. "SHE BETTER NOT BE. If she is I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL HER."

Harry trudged up the steps to Ginny's room. Charlie elbowed Bill in the side and whispered into his ear. "Isn't it our job to kill him if she is?" Bill nodded. "I thought so." Charlie mumbled sitting back down to finish his game of chess with George.

Harry barged into Ginny's room. She was laying on the bed grumpily thumbing through a muggle wedding magazine. Harry grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back and pointed his wand at the bridge of her nose. "Are you or are your not?"

Ginny looked up trying to read the expression of her obviously troubled fiancé's face. "Am I or am I not what?" Ginny asked confused.

"Don't play games with me!" Harry practically screamed. "Your mood swings. Your temper. You're always tired. You haven't had a single drink of alcohol in let's see eight weeks now." Harry peered into her warm brown eyes. "Your belly. Be honest Ginny. Are you pregnant?"

"What! HELL NO!" Ginny screamed pushing Harry off her. "If and that's a big IF I am you're a dead man POTTER!" Ginny ran to the door. "HERMIONE, MUM, FLEUR UP HERE NOW!" She yelled down the steps. Ginny turned around and pointed her wand at Harry. "YOU OUT!" she yelled kicking at his legs.

Harry was stuck on the steps for a second. 'Angry redhead witch in there' he pointed to Ginny's room, 'six angry redheaded men down there,' he pointed down the steps, 'I'll go up.' He decided and made his way to Ron's room.

The requested women made their way cautiously behind Molly into Ginny's room. "What's wrong dear?" Molly asked her daughter trying to stay calm.

"This!" Ginny had her shirt pulled up showing the slight bit of fat around her middle. "I'm PREGNANT" Ginny fell back on her bed crying.

"Ginny are you sure? I mean have you well you aren't late are you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny silently started counting the days since her last cycle in her head. "I'm not sure." She looked up at her mum. "I don't think I am." There was defiantly a look of pleading in Ginny's eyes.

"Silly girls." Fleur tried not to laugh as she walked over and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. "There is a simple spell you can use to test." She looked up at Molly who immediately recognized the spell. "The problem is it takes three witches who have been pregnant."

"We don't have three." Ginny said tears still in her eyes.

"What about the muggle kind?" Hermione asked. "You know the muggle stick you kind of tinkle on." All four women in the room laughed at this thought.

"Girls hang on. I think I know where we can find a third mother to complete our trio." Molly stood up. "I'll be right back. Someone please calm her down and take her wand away just in case." Molly walked out of the room as Hermione held out her hand for Ginny's wand.

A few moments later and Molly and Andromeda returned to the room with Minevra. "She has seen the spell done and will be able to read the results better than Hermione." Molly pointed out as the three mothers took their places around Ginny's bed.

Ginny lay on her bed nervously as the three women brought their wand tips together over her navel. "Just relax Gin, this won't hurt a bit." Andromeda smiled as the trio started muttering a very complicated sounding ancient Welch spell.

The Weasley men, along with Kingsley, Teddy, and Victoire sat around the Burrow's family room. All seven adult heads quickly turned and eyed the seven women currently descending the stairs. "Well?" Arthur asked his wife as she made her way into the room.

"Well are we going to eat or not?" She smiled at the room leading everyone to the dinner table.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked as she entered the kitchen.

"We thought he was with you?" Bill asked feeding Victoire a bottle at the table.

"No he left when I yelled for Mum." Ginny looked up the stairs.

"Probably running away to France if he knows what's good for him." George and Charlie laughed from their seats at the table.

"Now boys," Molly stared at them sternly, "you absolutely will not threaten my future son-in-law while in my house."

"Yes ma'am" All the Weasley boys answered in unison.

"He's probably up in Ron's room pouting." Hermione stood up. "I'll go get him." She made her way to the stairs and found Harry sitting on his camp bed looking through the picture album Hagrid had given him as a young lad. "You okay Harry?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry began. "Part of me was thrilled when I thought she might be. You know. I've been wondering for a few weeks. But part of me and it's a much bigger part, is scared to death. I like having Teddy around and all but I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad yet. I mean I'm only 19 and Ginny is just 18. And she's starting her new job. And we're not even MARRIED yet."

Hermione laughed slightly. "Well god-papa Harry." She touched his arm. "Its going to be a while longer before anyone calls you Papa Harry." She smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" A look of panic spread on Harry's face.

"Well I'm sure she would want to tell her yourself so why don't you come downstairs and see." Hermione stood up and drug Harry to the party.

After dinner, presents, and a few drinks, Harry and Ginny stood hugging each other by the floo. They were getting ready to leave. Most of the party guests had left hours ago. Arthur and Molly, Ron and Hermione, George, Bill and Fleur, and Andromeda stood in the living room saying goodbye to the couple. "So Harry do you want to know?" Ginny asked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry shook his head. "I'll love you either way Gin." He kissed her back. "You will tell me when the time is right." Harry smiled at Hermione.

"WE DO!!" The gathered family said in unison.

Ginny laughed pulling Harry into the floo with her. Just as the cage of green was engulfing them she turned to Harry and said loud enough for the family to hear. "I'm not." The duo disappeared.

Harry wasn't sure if it was the feeling of relieve or the feeling from the floo but when he stepped back out onto the carpet of the family room of Potter House, he barley had time to lean forward before loosing his supper.

"EEWW" Ginny giggled stepping away from Harry and cleaning up his sick with her wand. "And I really liked that carpet too." She kidded as she helped him into one of the chairs.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled taking the glass of offered water Ginny had just conjured.

Ginny sat down in Harry's lap after he regained some color. "So Mr. Potter." She cuddled up to his chest. "Does it feel good knowing your not going to be a daddy anytime soon?"

Harry nodded. "I guess I mean I did kind of like the idea. Just a little you know. I think you will make a great mother when were ready."

Ginny smiled. "I've seen you with Teddy. You're going to be a great dad." She kissed him softly before smacking him hard on the side of the head.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harry complained from his seat.

"For calling me FAT Potter!" Ginny smacked him playfully and ran upstairs.

"Oh you're so going to get it WITCH!" Harry yelled chasing after her.

The two portraits on either side of the fireplace turned and looked at the blushing portrait in the middle. The images of Molly Weasley and Lily Potter shook their heads smiling. The images of Arthur Weasley and James Potter swapped high fives through the portrait behind the images of Ginny and Harry.


	47. Preperations

THUMP! Harry Potter's body fell off the bed of the Potter House in Godric's Hollow. "Come on mate. It's time to get up." Ron Weasley stood over his best friend and soon to be brother-in-law.

Harry groaned. He tried to sit up but the spinning of the room forced him back over on his back. "Not today." He groaned again reaching for his glasses.

"Yep it's today. August twentieth. The day you die." Ron laughed as Charlie brought a small vial in the room.

"Here drink this Harry it will help." Charlie handed Harry a potion that was supposed to relieve the side effects of a bachelor's party. Really it was just a spruced up hangover potion that had a few extra ingredients to give the drinker a little more pep in his step.

"You better hope it works." Bill laughed from the doorway. "If that witch you guys call our sister finds out we got her fiancé so drunk he can't even get out of bed, we will all need coffins instead of dress robes." Bill sipped his coffee watching the scene in front of him.

"Bill I think we will need dress robes for the coffin." George snickered adding a vial of the same potion Harry was drinking to his morning tea.

"Who died?" Harry asked finally able to sit up.

"No one, mate." Ron smiled helping Harry to his feat. "But if we don't get you in a shower and off to the Burrow I think we may all be dead soon."

"I guess that's it then." Harry stood up shakily. "Who wants the loo first?" He asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No need to wait in line Harry. There is a barn out back we have turned into a locker room of sorts. We can all get ready and then apparate over." Bill handed Harry a cup of coffee. "Drink up."

"Thanks." Harry took the cup and the group of brothers and son to be brother-in-law made their way out of the house to the barn.

"AAHHH!!" Ginny screamed as she stepped out of the shower at the Burrow that morning. "MUMMY!!!" The excited redhead ran out of the loo and down the steps to the family kitchen.

"What is it dear?" Molly Weasley asked from her usual spot by the kitchen stove. Ordinarily the mother of seven would come running wand at the ready when one of her children screamed, especially if it was her youngest and only daughter, Ginny. But for the last three days, Ginny has been screaming a lot. Today is her wedding day and she has earned the right to scream.

"My HAIR!" Ginny panted as she fell over into a seat at the table. "IT'S GREEN!!" Her head made contact with the table. Obvious sobs overtook the young bride to be.

Molly tried hard not to laugh as she walked over and ran her wand over her daughter's head. "Ginny dear, did you George's shampoo bottle again?" She asked as she gently put her hand on her daughter's back.

"What?" Ginny looked up. "I…I…Think…I'LL KILL HIM!" Ginny shouted jumping up for the table knocking over the butter dish.

"Dear, I don't think killing your brother on your wedding day is a great way to start of your marriage." She smiled. "Go upstairs and rewash. Use my bottle. This looks like a simple dyeing potion. It should was right out."

Ginny nodded and headed up the steps. It was Molly's time for action. A cage of green flame later and the very angry mother of the bride stepped out of the fireplace of the Potter House in Godric's Hallow. "GEORGE WEASLEY!" She shouted as she walked into the house.

"Run Georgie." Bill laughed as he steeped out of the community shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I think mummy wants to have a word with you." The boys laughed as George's face turned as green as Ginny's hair.

When Molly met the boys in the locker room of the barn there was hell to pay. "GEORGE WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU!!!" Her eyes scanned the room and met each of the five other pairs of eyes giggling behind George's back. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Your sister is at the Burrow crying her eyes out and you think it's funny." Each of her last words were punctuated with slaps to George's head.

"Not just funny Mum, bloody brilliant." Harry laughed. "George will the color was out?" He asked holding onto the pain in his side from the laughter.

"Not for seventy two hours." George snickered as his mother hit him again.

"That's it were all dead men." Charlie groaned pulling on his trousers.

"Not exactly." Harry snickered. "George do you have more of that potion?"

"I think I might still have a jar of it at the shop?" George questioned.

"Good you go get it. Molly you go back to the Burrow and try and calm my future wife. Good luck with that. Tell her I don't care what she looks like as long as she meets me under the tree in a few hours."

"I hope you know what your doing Harry." Molly hugged her soon to be son-in-law before leaving the boys in peace.

"George, do you think for just one day you could stop making jokes." Ron asked grumpily.

"Nope it has to be this way." George laughed. "Without Fred someone had to make sure Ginny's wedding would never be forgotten.

"Oh yeah, sure, because it can't possibly be memorable enough with her marring the Chosen One and all that good stuff. It's just going to be the biggest press event in I don't know, a thousand years." Bill laughed.

"Well maybe not a thousand years." Harry grinned. "I did get quite a bit of press time in during the Tri Wizard Tournament."

"Boys I think our brother in law here is letting this savior of the world thing go to his head." Charlie stood up looking Harry squarely in the eyes.

"What do you say? Think maybe we should hex his bits into oblivion?" George asked stepping up beside Charlie.

"Well maybe not oblivion George, you do want to be able to sit with our dear sister at the dinner table eventually, the green hair joke is bad enough. If you hex off her husband's bits on their wedding day, well she may just give you a coffin to match your twins." Bill corrected.

"Okay then so we hex them for a week. Slow these two love birds down some." Ron laughed as he stepped up beside his older brothers.

"Hypocrite!" Harry screamed trying to cover himself from the five Weasley wands now pointed defiantly below his waist.

"Now's not the time for name calling Harry." George laughed.

"GET HIM BOYS!" Bill commanded and the chase was on.

Harry Potter had three hours before he was to stand at the alter waiting for the love of his life. That was three hours to not only figure out how to make Ginny feel better for having green hair on her wedding day, but also three hours to figure out how to get away from her five brothers who were currently trying to ruin his honeymoon.

**A/N I have some quotes from the last chapter I need to give credit to. Please thank these people for the last two chapters. Without their ideas given through reviews I would not have written them. **

**First the last chapters title of OUCH, thanks to Hybrid1. **

**Second Harry's quote after he finds out about Ginny, "Oh crap." Ginny'snumber1fan. Though I keep telling her that her screen name is a lie. I in fact am Ginny's number one fan. **

**Third she tells me this a lot and I agree. Ginny1121, "poor Harry". I'd sure hate to be him three hours before his wedding. **

**Thanks to these people for reviews. Thanks to the rest of you who continue to read. To my regular reviewers, well thank you guys too. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I think the end is near. **


	48. The Wedding

The sun was bright. The sky was blue. It was warm. The day was August twentieth. It was the day that Harry James Potter would take Ginevra Molly Weasley as his wife. It was a day of great joy. It was a day that started with green hair and missing bits.

The currently bit less Harry stood at the hand made alter under the oak tress of the Burrow orchard. The crowd gathered was not massive. Ginny had insisted on a small family wedding. Currently a team of thirty aurors were standing guard around the Weasley family home keeping any non invited quests, namely the Daily Prophet, away from the wedding.

The Weasley family was all in attendance. As were a few of Ginny's and Harry's friends from Hogwarts. All of the current Hogwarts professors and headmistress. And Kingsley Shacklebolt who would be performing the ceremony.

Beside Harry, Ron was scratching at the color of his dress robes. "She swears she's not coming out mate." Ron warned.

"You tell your sister Ronald if she doesn't get her arse out here in the next two minuets I'm coming in after her!" Harry was yelling back. He had had enough of Ginny's refusal to leave the house with green hair.

Hermione was inside Ginny's room with Molly and Fleur. The trio was desperately trying to convince the redhead bride to come out of the locked loo and join her impatiently waiting husband to be at the alter. "Ginny Harry said if you don't come out here this instant he's coming in there with Kingsley." Hermione informed her.

"Tell him and the minister to GO TO HELL!" Ginny replied back. "I'm NOT COMING OUT!"

This message was relayed to Ron to tell to Harry though a set of muggle radios Arthur had found and charmed to run on magic instead of batteries. Harry was furious. He stormed across the orchard and up the steps to Ginny's room.

"Out of my way ladies." Harry yelled at the trio of women. "Ginny move over I'm coming in." A blasting charm later and a green haired Ginny was looking at a furiously red faced green haired Harry."

"Don't you know its bloody bad luck to see your bride on the wedding day before the ceremony?" Ginny asked him smiling.

"Don't play innocent with him young lady. This is your fault. You should be thanking Merlin Harry hasn't run off yet." Molly corrected her daughter.

Harry walked into the loo and grabbed Ginny by the arm. "You have two choices witch." He stared into her eyes. "One, you can have your cute little arse in the orchard on your dads arm in four minuets to walk down the aisle the way you want to. Two I will drag you by your hair down said aisle. You know your choices. The clock is ticking." Harry kissed her hard on the lips before turning and disaparating back to the alter.

"Well missy?" Hermione asked her arms folded across the front of her scarlet bridesmaid dress.

"Okay, okay, I give I'm going." Ginny threw her hands up in defeat and double checked her make up in the mirror. "But will somebody please tell me why my husband has green hair?"

Ten minuets later, Bill escorted Minerva McGonagall down the aisle. Even though she wasn't related to Harry, she had been asked to take the place of the groom's parents. Charlie and Molly Weasley followed and the bride's mother was seated. Almost everyone in attendance had to stifle grins and snorts of laughter as Kingsley entered from the side of the orchard with Harry.

The rest of the wedding party followed. Harry and Ginny had decided to keep it simple. Neville and Luna entered first followed by George and Gabrielle. As the bridesmaids and groomsmen took their places, the best man and matron of honor entered from the rear of the aisle. Ron was dressed dashingly in a pair of black formal dress robes. Hermione looked beautiful. Her hair pulled back in a long simple braided pony tail, she walked down the aisle on Ron's arm wearing a billowing scarlet halter top dress. A year on the run hunting hocruxes had defiantly done her body lots of good. As was evident by Ron's wondering eyes.

A small band started playing a soft slow song. Harry's heart stopped beating. Ginny had just rounded the corner behind the crowd with her dad. She was wearing a simple form fitting white gown with a long lace veil. A simple bouquet of dark roses in her hand matched the bridesmaid's gowns. The smile on her face was reflected on Harry's.

As they reached the front of the aisle, Ron nudged Harry. "You better stop thinking that mate." Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry laughed. "You would be thinking the same thing if it was Hermione walking towards you."

"Yeah but that's my sister your thinking about." Ron grinned even bigger as George picked up on the whispered conversation as his sister was escorted to the alter by their dad.

"Just imagine what I'm going to be doing with her tonight." Harry laughed as Ron's and George's faces turned as green as his hair.

"Harry, can you please stop tormenting my sons long enough to marry my daughter?" Arthur asked as he held out Ginny's hand for Harry.

"Yes sir!" Harry smiled taking Ginny's hand and turning so the couple as facing each other standing in front of the Minister of Magic who would be performing the ceremony.

Kingsley cleared his throat and started the ceremony. "Friends, family, loved ones, we are gathered here today in the sight of Merlin, to unite Harry and Ginny in holy matrimony. As we have watched young Harry grow in the past seven years, we have come to understand that it is not good for him to be alone. Fortunately he doesn't have to. Thanks to the love shared between Arthur and Molly Weasley, an eleven year old Harry met his best friend Ron on the Hogwarts express just a few years ago. Most all of us know his story from there. Fighting evil for seven years, until giving the ultimate sacrifice in the end so all can live free."

Harry heard nothing as his eyes flirted with Ginny's. Kingsley continued. "Fortunately for Harry, he has had a strong group of friends and loved ones here to support him all the way." Kingsley smiled at the group of people standing around the couple.

"Ginny told me she would hex us all if I told you this, but luckily Hermione removed her wand from her possession." Kingsley smiled as Ginny blushed scarlet to match Hermione's dress. "As a very young witch, Ginny grew up hearing the story of Harry Potter. Her brother Bill told me once that when young Ginny was only seven years old she would run around the house with a bed sheet over her shoulders pretending to marry Harry." Ginny's blush deepened. "Finally at the tender age of ten, Ginny and Harry met as he tried to gain access to Platform nine and three quarters for the first time. Within a matter of minuets of that meeting, Ron and Harry's fate was set. They would forever walk through life as friends from that point. In a few months, Ginny met Harry again as she walked down the family staircase looking for a jumper. The rest of that summer was spent in numerous embarrassing situations that I am sure any of her brothers would love to share about the young couple." All the Weasley boys nodded vehemently.

"Let us no longer prolong the union of the happy couple." Kingsley smiled. "Harry James Potter do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thy love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Harry smiled at Ginny and nodded. "I will."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, does thou take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thy obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and health; forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny swallowed back a tear as she smiled at Harry before looking to Kingsley, "I will."

Kingsley stepped forward and handed Harry Ginny's wedding band. Harry took the ring and began. "With this ring, I thee wed." He placed the ring on Ginny's thumb. "And with my body, I thee honor. "He moved the ring to her index finger. "With all my worldly goods, I thee endow." Harry placed the ring upon Ginny's ring finger.

"Harry, Ginny, will you please kneel in front of me?" Kingsley asked as the couple obeyed. He joined their right hands together. "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." Kingsley looked out over the crowd. "For as much as Harry and Ginny have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged there troth to each other, and have declared the same by the giving and receiving of the ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together." As he finished saying these words, a bright golden rope weaved its way from his wand tip around there hands forming a magical bond between the young couple.

Minister Shackelbolt stood the couple up and turned them to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." As a loud applause went up from the crowd Kingsley continued. "Harry you may kiss your bride.

Several screams, cries, wolf whistles, and an _agumenti _water charm later and Harry and Ginny made their way back down the aisle as husband and wife.

**A/N – Sorry for my delay in posting this. Its no where near what I wanted it to be. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I really don't know when my next post will be since I have no more ideas for this story. I hope you guys liked the wedding ceremony. For the most part it was a shortened version of a Medieval Christian Ceremony. If you have any ideas of thoughts about what you would like to see our favorite couple do, please share. **


End file.
